Fox in the Rain
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Many people can find love in just about any place, a cafe, a restaurant, work or even on the internet. But, what if Hinata had found her one true love in the rain? But what if he didn't speak, respond or do anything but look like he is a broken shell? Only for him to trust the one person that had found him in the rain. Who is this man?
1. Escape

_What can I say about my life? There isn't really much I can say about it since I have only been nothing but a subject… a tool. I have no idea where I came from; all I know is that I've felt pain… both mental and physical pain. I didn't even know why I had been placed in a terrible place like this but no matter what, I could never break free. Maybe I was meant to remain in this kind of life…_

_Now that I think about it, why have they been doing all of this to me? I never really understood but then again I never really understood anything that I've gone through. I was never taught anything; I was never spoken to… It was as if I was nothing but an animal to them, maybe I was… Or maybe, I was just nothing but a tool, no matter I was nothing, I am nothing._

_Am I to ever be free of this prison? Maybe I shall never know…_

_Drip… Drip… Drip…_ that was the only sound that would ever come in his cell. It was amazing that he hadn't lost his mind yet. Though then again he didn't even think for himself. The only thing that went through his mind was what the outside world would be like. Looking through his blonde bangs, the young looking man took a deep breath as he looked down at the small puddle that had formed on the ground.

He saw that he had blue eyes, slightly pale skin from lack of being outside in the real work, three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. The only thing he wore was a white high collared shirt and matching white pants and he didn't wear any shoes. They didn't think he had a reason to because he never went outside.

Lifting his head, the young man tried to move his arms and legs but sadly, they were chained to the wall, keeping him high off the ground. Even though he didn't know what they wanted to do with him, he at least knew that they kept him off the ground so they could feed him and give him water without him trying to attack them. Closing his eyes for a moment, the young man thought that maybe he was meant to stay in this hell hole. That he would never be free no matter what.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde haired man sniffed the air as he smelled someone walking down the hall. He wanted to see who it was, but no matter he couldn't see them because of his hair. His damn bangs were just too long and hung in his eyes, covering most of his sight.

"It seems Experiment F 001 is remarkable. It seems that he has passed every test that we have done so far but… Is he ready for a field test?" said a voice, not knowing that he could hear them. He kept most of his hearing range to himself, not wanting them to know just how far he could really hear… There was no way of knowing what was going to happen if they knew what they would do to him.

"Yes, he has to be tested… so far he has learned to control his transformations but we still cannot be sure if he is completely under our control."

Looking up at the bars of his cell, the young man had to get out of here… even if he didn't know where he was to go. Frowning in thought, now that he thought about it he had been here his whole life. Letting his head go limp, the young man just stood still on the wall. Wanting to get out, for a while now he's had dreams of the real world.

It made him wonder what it was like… what everything would be like or even the people… No, people, mostly doctors were all the same. He had to get out of here; there was no way that he was going to do more of those so called tests again.

Shuddering at the thought, the young man tugged at the chains that held him to the wall but so far nothing. Shaking his head, he looked up, letting his blue orbs look at the area that was around him. To others, they would see nothing but darkness but to him he saw a stone wall on the other side of his cage. Well, actually, it was stone wall all around him… He didn't really know what this place; this building was called though what he did know was that no one else knew of this place.

"Let's get a meal first before we test him hm? I could use a coffee after staying up all night." Said the voice as the sound of footsteps started to grow quieter and quieter all the while. Letting out a soft growl, the young man kept on trying to break free. Though the chains were made especially for those like him. They drained most of his strength so he couldn't break free. At the moment, he was just as strong as a normal human man but it didn't stop him from trying to break free. Even as his wrists started to go raw and bleed from the motion.

Breathing deeply, the young man licked his lips, wanting to drink badly but sadly it wasn't time for him to get any water for that matter. Lifting his head to look at the chains, he thought that maybe he could… no, if his arms couldn't break them there was no way that couldn't either.

Leaning his head back, the young man knew that this was hopeless, there was just no way that he could escape from this place. He was just going to rot here and no one would ever know what would happen to him. No one even knew who he was or where he was for that matter.

Looking down, the blonde haired young man tried to think on all the things that he wouldn't be able to do in life. Oh wait; he didn't even know what he could do for that matter. Hell, he didn't even know how to speak. No matter how he heard everyone speak he just didn't talk. It was pretty much impossible for him though he didn't let that get him down.

_'Beep, beep, beep… ding!'_

Suddenly, the young man found himself falling toward the ground with a thump. Groaning, he slowly started to push himself and blinked his blue eyes in confusion. Did his sadness and depression get him down or what? Shaking his head, he looked up and saw a weird little flicker; he thinks the doctors called it a light or something. Shaking his head, he looked at the cage door and slowly walked toward it.

As he walked, he could feel his strength coming back to him. Slowly anyway but he was much stronger than he was now that he was freed from those chains. Smirking, he wrapped his dirtied and callused hands around the bars before he tugged as hard as he could. The bars bent and created a big enough opening for him. Though he knew that he would have to hurry and get out of here, if he was right the weird loud noise will come on and he'll be in big trouble.

Soon, the loud sounds started to go off. Man, how did they know he got out? Shaking his head, he started to run forward, he had to hurry and get out of here. Pumping his legs as much as he could, the young man had to get out of here before they captured him, and punished them once again. The sounds of footsteps were getting closer, and were coming from all angles. Growling, he turned around and saw some of the men in white jackets, the doctors holding needles. He figured that was to knock him out again.

Growling, the young man looked at the wall before digging his clawed fingers in the wall and ripped a part of it down and blocked their path. Turning around he ran a little faster, this was going to be one hell of a break out but at the moment he didn't care. Narrowing his blue eyes, he turned left when he saw some people dressed in black heading toward him. From what he could tell though they were holding rather weird looking objects in their hands. It looked like long metal rods with weird handles and some weird curve of steel that looked like it could be for your finger.

Either way, he didn't like the look of it and knew that he had to hurry and get out of here before it was too late. Running as fast as his legs would carry him, the young man turned sharp corners hoping to get out of this place. His eyes wide and filled with panic. There had to be something he could do right? He just had to get out of here; he didn't want to spend the rest of his life like this.

The sounds of _'bang'_ echoed through the hall and that was when he'd feel blinding pain surge through his system. Falling over, the young man looked over and saw that his legs and have been hit because it seemed like there were holes in his flesh with something red oozing out of them. He didn't know what that was but the smell of it was terrible. Shaking his head, he pushed himself back up and tried to run again. Though it seemed that he was a bit slower with the pain just shooting through him every time he made a single step.

Growling, he kept running, the _'bang'_ sounds would keep echoing through the halls. Though to him that wasn't enough to stop him, even if the pain would soon make itself known through back and shoulders. He kept running, he just never stopped running or trying to escape from here. Rushing forward, the young man made a sharp turn only to run smack into one of their other experiments. The creature was out of its cage, a sure sign that they let it go to stop him.

The creature was almost like a wolf, though he could make out a long fox tail and fox ears. He figured that this was the first test subject they were trying to mutate. Shaking his head, he slashed at the creature; he knew that this thing stood between him, and his gate way to freedom.

The creature slashed at the blonde haired young man, his shirt was torn open and the same red liquid started to seep from the long gashes on his chest. Growling, the young man jumped up in the air, slashing at the creature with his long claws at his face before kicking him in the face. He had to hurry up; there was no telling how long this was going to take or how long the doctors would take to get here. The creature, this beast or whatever, grabbed his ankle and threw him into the wall.

Pain erupted from his back, making him want to scream, but he kept his scream deep in his lungs for the time being. Any kind of scream would tell anyone where he was. Growling, he pushed himself off the wall and kicked the beast in the stomach. He had to think on what he should do… though what he did know was that he had to be careful. Looking around, he tried to find an opening, anything he could do so he could get out of this place without delaying anymore time.

Suddenly, the monster swung his clawed hand once more; the blonde haired man stared at him in shock for the claws grazed his face and going right over his eyes. Letting out a bit of a howl of pain, he grabbed the monster's wrist and narrowed his eyes, eyes flashing red for a brief moment before he pulled and tugged, throwing the beast over his shoulders and slammed him onto the ground.

Gasping softly, he could barely see anything in front of him but he could at least still smell what was around him. Blinking his tired eyes, the red liquid spilled over his eyes, preventing him from opening them. Taking a deep breath, he made a break toward the ocean, his body though wanting him to rest. He wanted to stop, wanted to just rest but he knew that he couldn't do that. If he stopped to rest, then there was a good chance that he was going to get captured.

Breathing heavily, the young man leaned against a tree, damn it… he had to rest just for a minute. Sniffing the air, he tilted his head for a moment, trying to see if he could smell anyone near but then again, they may be in the direction of the wind that would allow their scent to blow away from him. Growling softly, he started to run off once again, he had rested longer than he should have.

Looking around, or at least sniffing the area, he could tell that he was close to water. He remembered the scent from his window and, of course from the doctors saying that the subjects only have a right to smell the ocean. Was that what a big amount of water was called? An ocean? Shaking his head, the young man knew that he had to keep running; it wasn't a time to think about everything.

_'Bang'_ echoed through the air, a huge pain went through his spine causing him to scream out in pain. How did they find him? Shaking his head, the young man pushed himself back up and kept on running. More and more, that sticky red liquid stained what remained of his shirt though that didn't matter to him. Once he was in the water it would wash off right?

Now was the moment of truth right? He could finally get away from this place and be free. That was the only thing he has ever wanted, he would finally get out of here and be free no matter what. No one would ever stop him from what his dream was. To see the outside world. Grinning from ear to ear, the young man ran even faster, pumping all the strength that was flowing through his system, it almost seemed like he was even having some kind of rush. Like he could even feel something flowing through his system, whatever it was, he liked it. In fact, he rather enjoyed it…

"Get him! Don't let him escape!" shouted someone far behind him. Of course, he didn't bother to listen to them; there was no way that he was going to stop to figure out who had yelled anyway. It wasn't like they would have told him anyway since no one ever speaks to him; they talk about him or something else.

Breathing heavily, the young man looked around, oh wait… he can't see at the moment. His body was still emitting that weird red liquid from his head so it still kept his eyes shut for the time being. Sniffing the air, he could smell it… the smell of the ocean. He still loved that scent; it smelled amazing that was for sure. Though it also made him wonder what would await him when he got to the outside world. Would there be others like him?

Would he be accepted? Or would there be people like the doctors that were here? Maybe not, either way there was no way that life on the other side of this ocean could be any worse than what it had been like here right? Lifting his head, he kept his ears opened to the sounds that surrounded him… the sound of something crashing on the soft floor… was that what this was called? A floor? He didn't know, but at the moment should he even care?

"Don't let him get to the ocean!" shouted one of the doctors, he knew that voice… just didn't know who it was…

Turning his head back, he could hear more footsteps. The sound of something crumbling and snapping echoed through his ears. They were getting close, he couldn't risk it anymore. He had to hurry up and get out of here before it was too late. Inhaling deeply, that weird scent of iron was strong, it was amazing that he hadn't noticed it sooner but then again, he had been focused on trying to escape. Though from what he could tell the iron scent was strongest from the red liquid that stained his body…

Turning his head back toward the ocean that was when he ran into the water. The water felt cold against his skin, and it seeped over the holes that those weird metal rods created and the weird marks on his body that the monster had created.

The pain made him want to scream, but he kept those screams to himself and just focused on breathing. Focused on moving his arms and legs through the water, even if his limbs were pretty much screaming at him to stop. To just let himself float on the water and let the water do its thing. Sadly, the force of the water seemed like it was trying to force him back to the doctors but he was strong enough to keep moving, to keep swimming away from this place. The only sounds from that place was the sound of _'bang'_ and shouts from the doctors that they had to keep searching for him.

The young man just smiled as he swam, though it seemed that the water only made his body hurt all the more. Whatever, he didn't care. He was just happy that he was finally free of that place and he could finally live a life away from this place… though, he felt like he was going to live on the run… but what could be worse than living there? Nothing… at least, he hoped…


	2. Found in the Rain

hey everyone, I thought I'd help my friend a bit about getting his story out there, so if you can, please check out his story Shinobi Trainer Chronicles, his userrname on here is Dracoknight545 so please leave a comment.

* * *

"Hinata, you have a patient in room four." Said a pink haired woman. The woman had green eyes that resembled jade. Her skin was a little pale, though still a little tan from all those times she spent from the gym. The woman wore a simple white coat and a red dress that reached her knees and long socks that reached her thighs and to finish off her outfit was a pair of white heels.

The pink haired woman just smiled at the woman who she had called Hinata as she said "also, how was your date last night with Kiba?" She tilted her head to the side wondering how her friend's date went. Hinata though just sighed softly as she went through a couple charts. "That bad?"

"Yeah… Kiba is a great guy and all but… he isn't for me. I told him it was best to stay friends." Hinata said with a soft sigh before picking up the chart for the patient in room four. It seemed that this teen had lost her voice… hm… Maybe it wasn't anything serious though it couldn't hurt to be sure. Looking over at her friend, Hinata calmly said "don't worry about me though Sakura, I'm perfectly fine… Maybe for now, it's best that I'm alone."

The young woman started to walk down the long hallway to room four. She didn't know why all of her dates turned out so terrible. Sure, for a while she has dated a few guys but… they all just were so boring. Kiba though had been a childhood friend of hers who had developed a crush for her… The date was nice but Hinata felt no spark for him. Maybe it was just going to be one of those situations where she couldn't find a guy that she would like.

Stopping in front of the one way mirror, Hinata stared at her reflection and frowned a little. She had long blue hair that reached the middle of her back. Lavender coloured eyes, pale skin, curves that any woman would kill for though, that was all guys saw her as… a pretty face. Looking over at her clothes, the young woman wore a white blouse, long black dress pants and a pair of black heels. She thought that it looked professional with her long white jacket for work though maybe it didn't?

Shaking her head, the young woman walked down the halls as she wondered what she should do after work. Maybe just go out and get some ice cream before heading home or just head home, shower, clean her home and read a book. That would be nice… though now that she thought about it, living alone was… well lonely.

Though it was a life that she couldn't stop for the life of her even if she could, no guy would like her for who she really was. Running a hand through her hair, the young woman hummed softly as she wondered through the halls, trying to think on what she was to do with her life. She loved helping those who needed help, but was that enough to make her happy? Shaking her head, head, she thought that maybe she was just being stupid to think on that. It didn't matter right? She was doing something she loved and that was what mattered to her.

Smiling softly, the young woman thought that she really had just been acting silly. That she was just letting the sadness from the date last night cloud her judgement on what she should really be feeling when really she just had kept on focusing on the negative emotions.

Taking a deep calming breath, Hinata knew that right now, she had to focus on what was really important. She had to tend to her patients and nothing else. Thinking back on all those times when her friends Kiba and Shino would pick fights over what was better, dogs, or bugs, she was always the one to tend to their wounds thanks to the herb garden that her family would grow and now, she grew her own herb garden to help.

It was rather nice that she could use her skills in herbs to help those who preferred natural remedies so they would take their medicine without any complaints. So that was something at the very least, letting out a soft sigh, she ran another hand through her hair. Now that the herbs were on her mind, she knew that she would have to replant some of them since she was starting to run low on Lavender Blossoms.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata looked around the area… She must have been in too deep of thought because she ended up going further than she had wanted. Great… Groaning, she turned quickly on her heel before she started to walk on back the way she had come. Man, she must have been out of it; why else would she have missed the room completely? It just didn't really make sense though… maybe she was also just really tired and needed a good night sleep tonight.

Stretching her arms above her head, letting out a soft moan, the young woman looked over the chart again as she walked. It seemed that the girl did, indeed lose her voice, though mostly due to a sore throat. Maybe it's strep throat, she would have to see if it was either that, or a cold. Either way, she would have to give her some antibiotics and something to help sooth her throat. Smiling, she doubled checked everything to be on the safe side, it didn't hurt to be careful now did it?

Laughing to herself a little bit, the young woman walked, the only sound in the hall were the clicking of her own heels hitting the white floors, in a way it made her think of when she lived with her parents. The only sounds she would hear would be the sounds of footsteps from anyone, or everyone that was in the house. No matter if they were wearing shoes or not, she would easily hear anyone that was in the house with her or her little sister.

Looking up, Hinata smiled a bit as she saw that she was no at room four. Opening the door, she smiled when she saw the patient with short curly brown hair and blue/green eyes sitting down on a chair. From her clothes, she easily see that this young woman was a tom boy, preferring to wear baggy clothes rather than wear dresses or skirts. The man standing next to her was a slightly tall guy wearing a hat with a beard and moustache wearing a plaid shirt and jeans.

"So, what seems to be the problem? Is it just a sore throat?" asked Hinata as she sat down in front of the young teen.

"Well, me and my wife thought that she just had a really bad cold since she does tend to get them now and again though we were surprised that she lost her voice the other day. And, she can't hear out of her one ear." Said the man as he looked at Hinata before turning back to the young teen again and grabbed the otoscope and started to look in the brown haired teen's ear and frowned a bit before pulling out the scope.

Hinata looked at the tip and grimaced at what she saw. Looking at the teen, she asked "can you write?" The teen nodded which made Hinata smile before handing her a notepad and a pencil as she said "write down some answers to the questions I ask okay?" The teen, once again nodded though the young woman could easily tell that she was a little confused to this whole thing.

"Now, how long have you been sick for?"

The teen looked down at the pad and wrote quickly, yet somehow neatly. It was rather amazing, that was for sure though she figured that maybe she wore a lot in her spare time. Looking at the pad, the teen had written _a couple weeks, started out as a cough so I didn't say anything about it until I started to get a fever._ Hm… that would make a little sense.

"Okay, how about your ear? How long have you lost your hearing from it?" asked Hinata with a smile on her face.

Again, the teen wrote with speed that almost made Hinata's wrist hurt at how fast she was writing. Though with the way she seemed to have slowed down, it seemed that she was also starting to feel that pain since it seemed she didn't like to slow down.

_It started out where I was listening to music on my computer and I noticed that I couldn't hear it as much from my right ear so I thought it was just the ear bud, so I checked it with my other ear and knew I was losing some of my hearing in it, I told my grandmother first, then I told my mother. After that, she poured some peroxide in my ear and that's around the time my ear started to leek something, but I thought it was just the infection so I only told it to my grandma, I lost complete hearing from it the other day…_

Hm… well, it seemed that what her mother poured in just made the infection a little worse, because what her ear was leaking out was just simple pus like from a zit, though instead it was green. "So, why didn't you tell your parents sooner?"

_My mom was busy were throwing her yearly party, my step dad was busy with work and I didn't wanna ruin the party for my mom so I didn't say much. Though I didn't lose my voice until the day after…_ Ah, that would do it. She didn't want to bother them with her problem.

Smiling, Hinata grabbed a popsicle stick and asked the teen to open her mouth, she did as she was asked and opened her mouth, her tongue sticking out. Hinata tilted her head as she looked at the tonsils and shook her head. "Well, she is very sick though nothing that requires her to stay here over night. She only has strep throat, see the white spots on her tonsils?" Looking over at the older man, he looked over and nodded, after that Hinata started to write down a prescription for the teen so that way she can go on home though she looked at the teen for a moment. "Are you allergic to any medication?"

The brown haired teen just shook her head, which was amazing that she wasn't since according to her chart, she had asthma and most people with asthma have at least some allergy to medication. Oh well, it makes it easier for her to take these. Once Hinata finished writing down the prescription, she calmly said "have her take these twice a day, and place this…" she pulled out a small bottle of something grounded up powder. Something that she made while she was at home. It helped her when her throat was sore. "It's Licorice Root, it'll help sooth her throat so have it mixed in with some of her food okay?"

After that, the teenager and her step father left the hospital. Hinata didn't think that there should be much of a problem though at least that little problem had been solved. At least for today. There may be more problems along the way but that was highly unlikely.

In those two weeks, the teen should be feeling a lot better with only a cough that would last just a couple days. Nothing more, and nothing less. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the reception desk and gave the clipboard back before she went to the cafeteria wanting to get something nice to eat before she would tend to her next patient.

Though, what she really wanted was to head on home and do what she enjoyed. Just to sit down on her couch and read a good book and not have to worry about any work of any kind.

* * *

Hinata was happy that the day was done. She couldn't wait to get on home and just enjoy herself. Taking a deep breath, the young woman stretched her arms above her head as she grabbed her long black trench coat. She didn't know what she should do though to be honest. There was just so many things that she could do while at home yet nothing seemed very appealing.

Sighing softly, the young woman headed toward the front door only to frown when she saw that it was raining. "I hate the rain…" said Hinata with a frown then a soft yet sad sigh. Pulling at her jacket a bit to go over her head, Hinata started to walk through the rain. Feeling the cold drops hitting her hands as she held the jacket a bit over her head. Though she couldn't help but wonder… why did the rain seem so cold today? Sure she knew that it was a little chilly but for rain to be this cold? That was a bit of an understatement sadly.

Shaking her head, the young woman kept walking through the rain. She just wanted to get home and have a nice warm shower. Thinking that would help her relax and not to mention warm her up a bit since she was already starting to feel the chill of the air.

Shivering slightly, Hinata dropped her jacket and of course it landed back on her shoulders. She placed her hands in her pockets thinking that maybe it was best that she just let the rain soak her hair; at least she was protected by her jacket though it didn't seem that it was going to get worse right? Wait, maybe it was best that she didn't think about it or else there was a good chance that it was going to happen. Taking a deep breath, the young woman rubbed her arms through her sleeves hoping to build up a little warmth, hoping, praying that would be enough until she could get on home.

As she walked, Hinata looked around and smiled as she saw many people enjoying themselves, even in the rain. Some people danced in the rain, others chased each other, no matter if it was brother, sister, or a lover. All of them seemed like they were having a lot of fun though, it only proved her point that she was sad that she didn't have someone in her life like that.

_'Maybe I'm just gonna have to settle for someone who is boring…'_ thought Hinata with a soft yet sad sigh. Sighing, she kept on walking through the rain, feeling her coat start to cling to her back, her bangs clinging to her forehead as she walked. Shivering slightly, the young woman tried to run a little through the rain, hoping that she could just get home.

This rain was just so cold and chilly that it made her want to slow down from the cold seeping into her bones, causing her movements to become a little slower and slower. Sighing, Hinata knew that she couldn't stop the cold from getting to her but it didn't hurt to have tried now didn't it? Running a cold hand through her wet hair, Hinata thought that maybe a hot soak in the tub would be better than a shower. At least that way she could just sink in the water and allow it to wash over her body and warm up her cold body.

Yeah, that could be something at least…

Pulling her coat closed, Hinata tried to run again, though she had a little trouble trying to balance herself since she was wearing heels and can't run in them as well as some women. It was easy for some, and difficult for others that was for sure. The more she thought about the cold though, it seemed that the colder she became. Maybe she needed to try to think on warm environments, that would be something that could help her warm up.

It was just the state of the mind perhaps.

Inhaling deeply, Hinata tried to imagine herself in a nice warm environment. That made her smile… it was summer, she was at the beach just sitting on a chair to tan a little bit. Though she didn't care if it was only a waste because it was impossible for her to tan with how her skin was. Though she didn't mind how the sun, even in her mind seemed to have warmed her up even a little bit. Any warmth was enough for her at this point.

Smiling a little, Hinata knew what she would do when it was nicer outside. She would go to the beach and bring her sister and cousin thinking that would be enough of a family outing. Giggling softly, the young woman knew that she was going to have fun when they could all go to the beach though, now that she thought about it she would have to check the weather channel for when there would be nice weather.

Crossing her arms in deep thought, Hinata wondered if Neji's wife would try to set her up with another guy… or even her friend Hana. That was something that she really didn't want at the moment though knew that she couldn't stop them. There just wasn't a point to be honest, it just seemed like one of those things that couldn't helped and she knew that though she just wished that they would stop trying to get her a man when they would only see her for her body and not for who she was. The only acceptation was Kiba but that was because he knew her better than anyone else.

Would be nice though if they would stop bugging her about how she wasn't with a man and just leave her alone about that. Or, she should say leave her alone from lack of a love life.

Suddenly, she heard a soft moan coming from her right. Blinking in confusion, the young woman turned her attention to the alley that was next to her and frowned a little when she saw something lying on the ground. Frowning, she looked around feeling just a little nervous. She knew that it was dangerous to go in dark alleys but… for some reason she felt like she had to go in there.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly and carefully made her way in the alley, thinking that maybe she was biting off more than she could chew though… what if someone was badly hurt? She couldn't just let them die like this…

Gulping slightly, the young woman made sure not to make loud footsteps, knowing that if she did that there was a chance that whoever was in here would scream and panic and, most likely to attack her. Even with the self-defense that she knew, there was still a good chance that she could get killed if she wasn't careful. The moaning seemed to have gone quite; whoever was in here must have fallen asleep or worst.

Moving quickly, Hinata rushed forward and made her way to the end of the alley and gasped at what she saw. Lying on the ground was a man… Rushing toward him, she checked his pulse to make sure that he was still alive. Her index and middle fingers at the base of his neck hoping, praying that he was still alive.

_Thump… Thump… Thump…_

Good, it seemed that he was still alive so that was something at least. Placing her hand on his shoulder, Hinata wondered I he would wake up. Tilting her head to the side, the young woman shook the man's shoulder hoping that he would wake up. Though now that she had a closer look, she saw that his clothes, which were white… had been torn like he was attacked by some kind of wild animal.

His hair looked a little orange but now that she looked at it more closely, it was blonde with blood staining the locks. There was blood on his back from the gashes on his back… and it seemed that there were bullet wounds in his legs, shoulders and his back. Lifting his head a bit Hinata saw that he had a gash above his eyebrows, his face was stained in blood, and she could see more gashes over his eyes.

"What happened to you?" whispered Hinata for a moment as she thought that he may have more injuries on his chest… Reaching over, she placed her hands under his shoulders and tried to turn him over. He was a bit heavier than she thought he would be… Once she was able to turn him over, Hinata gasped, the gashes on his chest were deeper than the ones on his back. She would have to treat him though she was closer to home than the hospital. Removing her coat, Hinata got the man to sit up, well at least as well as she could before she started to drape the jacket over him and pulled his arms through the sleeves and forced himself to stand up.

"Your heavy…" whimpered Hinata as she got him to stand up, and placed his arm over her shoulders as she started to drag him back to her house. It amazed her that he was still alive from the sight of the injuries; he's had them for maybe half a day, though she couldn't be sure though he should have bled out by now.

Though she was happy that he was still alive, there was still a chance for this man to survive his injuries and it made her happy that they weren't far from her home to boot. Taking a deep breath, the young woman grunted as she tried to shift his weight a bit so she could support him on her back.

Turning her gaze at him, Hinata blushed at how close he was to her face. It was amazing that he looked like such a handsome man, even with the gashes on his face. She was a little confused as to how he could still look so handsome with all of that blood staining his body… Trying to keep herself calm and relaxed, the blue haired woman kept on walking, she was starting to feel the chill of the rain even more now that she gave the man her jacket though it was a small price to pay.

Hinata turned her head away from the man as she tried to keep an eye out for her house, only to groan when she saw that it was starting to rain harder and harder now. It was almost impossible for her to see what was in front of her though at least she could still make out shapes of the buildings and could definitely tell her home apart from the other buildings in the area.

Blinking her lavender coloured eyes as she tried to see what was in front of her though it almost seemed impossible. Tilting her head for a moment, the young woman couldn't help but wonder where this man came from, or who he was. Maybe when he woke, she could ask him where he came from or anything to be honest.

Though that was also if he did wake up. Taking a deep breath, the young woman pushed herself through the rain before she walked up to what seemed like an old style home. It was wood, and looked like a dojo. Tilting her head to the side, the young woman smiled a little as she walked up the stairs, breathing a little heavily before she walked down the hall and toward the spare rooms after going through the sliding door that resided outside the house, and took out her keys and unlocked the door that was behind the sliding door.

At least that was something, people often got confused as to why she kept a sliding door outside her home and a normal door on the inside just behind the sliding paper doors. She told them that it looked more traditional that way.

After letting herself in, the young woman took off her shoes and started to make her way toward the spare bedroom. The young woman knew that she had to tend to him for now before she would deal with her own needs. Hinata took a deep breath and made her way toward the spare room, carefully setting the blonde haired man on the bed and started to remove his wet clothes and the jacket.

Tilting her head to the side for a moment, the young woman laid his face on the pillow as she started to tend to the gashes and bullet wounds on his back. Walking over to the closet, she pulled out the first aid kit, happy that she kept one in every room.

After that, she pulled out some tweezers, gauze, her special ointment and a needle and thread with alcohol wipes. Hinata smiled a little as she sterilizes the tweezers before she started to pull out the bullets. Hinata looked over at the blonde haired mystery man as she wondered what he had been through. There had to have been something that would have him in this bad of shape. Though, she couldn't really be sure of what that could be until he woke up.

As she worked on him, the young woman couldn't help but wonder how he was still asleep. He didn't even twitch or moan in pain or anything. Tilting her head, the young woman pulled out the bullets and set them in a small bucket of water. Though to be on the safe side, she double checked all the wounds for any more bullets and gasped when she saw a bullet in one of the gashes in his spine. How could that…?

"You poor man…" whispered Hinata before she started to stich up the injuries. Taking a deep breath, she would clean the needle and rethread the needle when she saw that his wounds were much worse than she had thought they would be.

Hinata closed the gashes on her back and started to apply the ointment to his closed wounds and would place the gauze over them before taping it to his skin. The young woman sighed softly as she wiped her forehead and started to stich up the bullet wounds, this was going to be a challenge that was for sure though she knew that she had to keep going no matter how much she hated this.

Once she was done with those, Hinata flipped him over onto his back, throwing the blanket over him, well covering his waist and down before she started to tend to the gashes on his chest and face. She didn't think that the wounds would be easy to stich up, at least not the ones on his face.

Being careful with the ones on his chest, Hinata cleaned the needle and placed more thread through the needle before she smiled when she started to stich up the gashes. They may be bad though at least she still had to be careful. Inhaling deeply, the young woman looked at his face and just frowned when she saw how calm he looked… the rain had washed most of the blood off but she couldn't get water in the wounds, at least not any more than there already had been.

_'Just gotta be careful Hinata…'_ she thought to herself before she kept on stitching the gashes. Tilting her head a bit, the young woman wondered what she was to do after he had healed. Where would he go? Better yet, was he a dangerous man? Hm… now that she thought about it he could be dangerous but she couldn't bring herself to just call the cops. Maybe he wouldn't hurt her if he knew that she saved him.

The gashes on his chest had finally sealed up, after that she placed the ointment on his chest, hoping that would be enough to keep the wounds clean until they had healed properly. Taking a deep breath, the young woman placed gauze on his chest then tapped it. After she would tend to face she'll place the bandage around his torso though she'd have to be careful with stitching his face.

As she tended to the injuries, the young woman couldn't help but stare at his face. Now that she was stitching his face she was still amazed that he didn't moan or anything. It was as if he was knocked out or he was just too weak to even make any more sounds. That was something… though she couldn't tell if he was just a heavy sleeper or he had truly lost consciousness…

Sighing softly, the young woman finished stitching the wounds at last, placed a little ointment on his face though she didn't have to worry about the gauze since he wouldn't be lying on his face now would he. Taking a deep breath, Hinata got him to sit up, leaning him a bit against the headboard and started to wrap the bandage around his torso, covering the gauze for the time being though at least it would keep the gauze in place for now.

Wrapping it around him a few times the blue haired woman had a little trouble trying to wrap the bandage around him, since she had to keep lifting and lowering his arms so she could get it around him properly though at least that was a job that was now finished. Though, as she got him to lie down, Hinata wondered how long it would take for his injuries to heal, if he was a calm guy it shouldn't take too long but if he was the kind of guy that didn't like to stay still that would take a long time…

Running a hand through her wet hair, Hinata pulled another blanket over him before tucking him in, making sure that he would be warm. Maybe tomorrow she should go and buy some clothes for him… for now though, she was going to bath in a nice hot bubble bath.


	3. Awaken

Hinata sighed softly as she checked on her new guest. It seemed that he hadn't woken up at all during the night or even in the morning. Had he been that hurt or had he been knocked out? She didn't know, but what she could tell was that he was still alive from the steady rise and fall from his chest. Grabbing his wrist, the young woman wrapped her hand around his wrist, feeling his steady pulse.

Checking her watch, the young woman tilted her head for a moment as she thought about what he could have gone through. Though, what she did know was that she would need to get him some clothes, the ones he came with were way too torn for him to wear, and it would pretty much be like him being naked. Setting his arm under the blanket again, Hinata placed a hand on his forehead, checking if he had a fever though what surprised her was the weird collar that was around his throat… how had she not notice that?

The collar was black; it made her think of a choker though what she also noticed was the bluish green long crystal that was attached to the collar. Tilting her head to the side, the young woman reached out for the necklace though she couldn't touch it… No, more like she couldn't bring herself to touch it for it did not belong to her. Maybe this necklace was the key to finding his past?

Sighing softly, the young woman pushed herself up from her chair and walked into the living room, closing the door behind her. As she walked down the hall of her home, the young woman couldn't help but wonder if that man would ever wake up… If he did, would he even know who he was or was he just going to remain in a coma? She didn't know and it had her worried and concerned for him.

When she figured that she was far enough away from the man's room, Hinata called Sakura. Hoping that the pink haired woman would answer the phone, it made her curious as to if she could we able to do that.

_Ring… Ring… Ring… Ri-_

"Hello?" came Sakura's slightly tired voice. Hinata frowned a little, sad that she woke up Sakura from her sleep. It was her day off just like how it was Hinata's day off. This was going to be difficult for her to ask of her friend but at the moment did she really have a choice? It wasn't like she could leave the house while she still had someone sleeping in the other room and she wouldn't know how he would react to being in her home.

"Sakura, I need your help…"

"With what?" asked Sakura with a hint of confusion; Hinata could tell that she was both concerned and curious as to what Hinata would need help with. The young woman though knew that she would have to choose her words carefully or else it would end up sounding like she just picked up a random guy… Oh wait, she did pick up a random guy… Well, at least not the way Sakura may end up thinking…

"Don't take this the wrong way but… on my way home I found a guy and… I brought him home." Said Hinata, wondering if Sakura would even think what she thought that she would think. Dear god she hoped not…

"Oh my god! You picked up a male hooker?!"

"No!" she shouted, her face going bright red. How could Sakura just assume that she would have a hooker in her home?! Or even go pick one up for that matter?! Shaking her head, she said "he was hurt… he was badly wounded and I had to bring him home… His clothes were torn so I need you to get some new clothes for him because I can't just leave in case he wakes up."

Hinata heard Sakura giving a thoughtful 'hm…' as if she was thinking. Whatever she could be thinking about confused her though, Hinata wasn't going to pester Sakura about what she was thinking. Right now, all she wanted to do was get some clothes for the blonde haired man that was in the spare room. "Alright, just give me the sizes and I'll get him some clothes. Now, what do you want me to pick up for him?"

"Shirts, maybe some jogging pants for now… and some boxers."

"… I'm not sure I'm hearing right but did you just ask me to pick up some boxers for him?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"May I ask why?"

"He wasn't wearing any… all he had was a torn shirt and pants…"

Sakura laughed on her end of the line, though it wasn't to be mean though it sounded like she was amused more than anything. The blue haired woman frowned a little as she tried to figure out just what Sakura was thinking right now. Tilting her head a bit, the young woman wondered if Sakura would even help her with this though she knew that this was going to be difficult for her.

"Okay, so how big is he?"

"Sakura!" shouted Hinata, how could her friend even ask her of that?! It wasn't like she was looking or anything even if she did have to strip him so he wouldn't freeze in those wet soggy clothes of his. Hell, thinking about it made her face go bright red, there was no way that she would be able to look at that guy again if she just kept picturing that in her mind.

"Hinata calm down, I was talking about the sizes of his shirt and pants… You need to relax." Sakura said on the other end.

Okay, now Hinata felt a little stupid but… sigh. "You still could have said it a little differently…" Hinata said with yet another sigh. She really should pick her friend's a little better next time. Though she wasn't sure if that was going to be the case. Looking out the window, Hinata saw that it was going to be a nice day out, so maybe she could just sit on the porch for a little while and check on the man in an hour. After all, she should try to get some fluids into him or he'd dehydrate.

"Hello? Hinata? I need to know what sizes to get so they're not too big or small on him." Sakura said, snapping Hinata out of her trance for a moment. Right, she needed to give her the sizes. Dear lord she hoped that they were on the clothes. Rushing to the spare room, Hinata made her way to the corner of the room and saw that she still hadn't thrown out the clothes so that was something at least. Checking the tags, she tilted her head for a moment when she saw just how small the printing was…

"I think it says large… Just in case, get large and extra-large…" Hinata said quietly, hoping now to say anything too loudly so she didn't wake up her still sleeping guest. Turning her gaze to her sleeping guest, Hinata frowned a little when she saw that he was still asleep. That was amazing, that was for sure, though she couldn't help but wonder… had he been in worse shape than she thought or had he have to fight his way out of wherever he came from?

She figured that she may never know at this point, better yet did she even want to know?

Shaking her head, Hinata set the clothes down and looked over at the man for a moment. If he wasn't up by tomorrow, she was going to have to bring him to the hospital. She didn't have everything that she may need here; instead it was rather at the hospital in her office or the supply closet. "Alright Hinata, I'll get some clothes, any colour you want for him at all?"

Hinata stared at the man with soft lavender coloured eyes as she thought about the kind of colour that would work for him. She tilted her head to the side, wondering if maybe, this man had a certain colour that would look good on him… For some reason… she did think of a colour, though it was a colour not a lot of people looked good in… "Orange…"

"Really? Orange? You want me to get him orange clothes?" Sakura said in shock and confusion. The blue haired woman could easily tell that she thought that Hinata had lost her mind but, that was the colour that Hinata could easily see the man in. Plus, it couldn't be worse than what he was wearing earlier right?

Taking a deep breath, Hinata calmly said "yes, orange… he looks like he would look good in orange clothes…" After Sakura agreed to get orange clothes, she hung up. Well, it seems like it would just be Hinata and her thoughts for a moment. Though, she didn't know how she was going to give the young man fluids until she somehow got him to swallow the water without choking him… This was going to be a challenge for her but at least she knew that it would be a little bit easier for her.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata made her way to the kitchen and got a glass of water. She wasn't sure if it was a smart idea but what else did she have to lose? Running a hand through her hair, the young woman filled the glass with cold water before she made her way back to the guest room and kept on trying to think on what had happened to him, if he was okay… well mentally anyway. When she walked into the room, the young woman sighed softly. At this point she had hoped that he would have woken up but it seemed that wouldn't be the case.

When she grabbed a chair and sat by his bed, Hinata reached over and placed her arm under his shoulders and lifted him up. Though she had to support his head with her shoulder. Even with her moving him, he didn't show a sign of pain or awareness. It was as if he was in some kind of other world that he did not want to awaken from… "Have you been in that much pain to not want to wake up…?" she whispered gently before she carefully placed the tip of the glass against his lips.

What surprised her though was what he did… It seemed that he had reacted to the glass for as soon as it went passed his lips, he started to drink. Was it just a reflex or was he really aware of his surroundings?

"Are… are you awake?" she asked softly, not really sure if he would answer her or even make a sound for that matter. When he had finished drinking, it seemed that he had gone back to sleep… or at least, had gone back into his deep, deep sleep. Maybe he was just happy to have something to drink or he had only awoken enough when the glass was placed on his lips to drink. Maybe, she would just never know anything for that matter.

Taking a deep breath, she lied him back down on the bed, careful not to hurt him of course. Pulling the blanket back up, tucking it under his chin she couldn't help but stare at him. He was a very handsome man but… something about him was… different. She wasn't sure what it was, though she had a feeling that it was something that made him different from other men. Shaking her head, the young woman brushed her hand through his spiky blonde locks as she said "I hope you wake up soon… I would like to know what happened to you… well, if you want to tell me…" She gave a soft smile before pushing herself up from her seat and went to the living room. Maybe… maybe she could do some reading before Sakura arrived with the items that she had asked for.

* * *

As she waited, Hinata looked up at the clock; it sure was taking Sakura a while to get the clothes… Maybe there was some kind of long line or she had trouble finding orange clothes since not a lot of people liked that colour.

Crossing her arms, the blue haired woman leaned back against the couch as she tried to think on what she could do while she waited… So far, she had watched TV and read a book but sadly, even that could get boring after a while. Letting out a soft yet sad sigh, the young woman wished that the man would wake up; at least she would have someone to talk to at the very least. Though it may be a little awkward since he was naked under those blankets.

Suddenly, Hinata heard someone knocking on her front door. Blinking, she pushed herself up and made her way to the front door. The way the knocking sounded, it might have been Sakura. Once she opened the door, Hinata smiled when she saw that it was, indeed Sakura and she was carrying five bags full of clothes. "Did you buy out the whole store?" asked Hinata with a bit of humour in her tone.

Sakura shook her head before walking inside and setting the bags down by the door. "They weren't selling like they wanted so the store manager gave them to me for a great price. So, I thought I'd get what I could so your friend would have enough clothes…" Turning to look at her blue haired friend, Sakura calmly said "so where is he?"

"He's still out cold… I think he only gained enough consciousness to drink water before he went back to his deep sleep." Hinata said with a sad sigh before she started to look through some of the clothes. Hm… seemed like there were some orange shirts, orange pants, couple of black shirts and pants with orange stripes on the sides… and even some boxers, socks and… a pair of running shoes? "I don't know if these shoes will fit…" said Hinata with a frown.

"That's why I got different sizes. Whatever doesn't fit him I can donate to charity." Sakura said with a big grin. Okay, that made a little bit of sense. Though it still had her wondering if any of these would fit. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out a pair of orange boxers with black flames around the legs… At least the boxers would cover him. "I may need your help with this okay?"

Sakura of course nodded before following her friend to the spare room. Hinata didn't know how she would react to the blonde haired man that was in the room though she didn't think it could be any worse than it already was right?

Taking a deep breath, the young woman made her way to the spare room and opened the door. Sakura of course, rushed forward, wanting to see the man for herself. Tilting her head to the side, Hinata wondered if maybe Sakura knew him from somewhere with the weird expression that was on her face for a moment but shook her head. "Do you know him Sakura?" asked the blue haired woman.

The pink haired woman looked up at her friend and frowned a little. The look on her face did show that Sakura was a little confused by something though she didn't say anything about it. "He looks familiar though I can't think of where… I just can't place it." She said with a frown before pulling the blanket away from his feet a little so they pull the boxers on. "Come on Hinata, you get the left side of his waist and I'll get the right."

With that said the two women lifted the sides of the blankets and started to slip the boxers on the blonde haired man. Though it was rather amazing that he didn't wake up or anything. Tilting her head to the side, Hinata turned her face to stare at the man for a brief moment as if expecting him to wake up and scream at them for 'undressing him' when really they were dressing him.

"So, what happened to him anyway?" asked Sakura.

"I don't really know… I found him on my way home, heard him moaning from the sidewalk and walked in the alley… He… He had gashes and bullet wounds on him and I could tell he had been bleeding for a while…" Hinata whispered gently, tears starting to pool in her eyes as she recalled it. All the injuries that he had, it would have caused a normal man to scream out in pain even after passing out and yet, he just lied there, sleeping as if he didn't have any kind of pain or torment what so ever.

If that was really possible, Hinata would be amazed that was for sure. Once she was sure that they got the shorts on his waist, Hinata turned and stared at Sakura for a moment before giving a soft yet gentle smile. "Thanks Sakura, I honestly didn't know what I'd do if I couldn't help him." She took a deep breath before fixing the blankets so he wouldn't get cold.

"He must be a deep sleeper if he hadn't woken up yet." Said Sakura with a frown before walking out of the room with Hinata. The blue haired woman closed the door behind her as she wondered where she should place the clothes for now… maybe she should just leave them out and when the man wakes up they would be able to see if the shoes would fit him… Though if he had family at least he'd have some clothes that he could change into since she didn't see any bags or anything with him.

Sakura turned to her pink haired friend as she asked "think he'll wake up? I mean… well, when did you find him again? Yesterday?" Hinata looked up at her friend, seeing the concern in her green eyes, which made her feel a little better. Worrying about this man had been starting to take a toll on her and it had her worried that she may end up having shot nerves so to speak.

Turning her head away from her friend, Hinata sighed softly as she said "I'm not really sure. Though I think he has some sense of being aware of his surroundings because he drank a glass of water without a problem… even if he was still asleep."

Sakura blinked her green eyes in confusion. How was that even possible? Hinata could easily see that she was in shock though, that was to be expected. It wasn't really every day you hear about something like this and thought that it could be true unless you had some kind of proof. Even if Hinata was that proof though that was to be expected right? Sometimes it was just hard to believe anyway, even if someone had that kind of proof.

Running a hand through her hair, Hinata calmly said "I know, but it could still be possible. Whatever had happened in his past it must have become second nature to him to react to whatever goes near him though mostly drinking possibly. Maybe he's been hurt like this before I don't know."

"That could be possible…" whispered Sakura with a thoughtful frown on her face, crossing her arms as her hand rested on her chin as if she was trying to think of something. Shaking her head, Sakura calmly said "well, if anything else happens let me know and I'll be the first one to help you okay?" Sakura gave Hinata a big smile before she started to head on out.

Hinata waved bye to Sakura before she sat down. Maybe she could just relax for now, she felt a little better knowing that her guest had some boxers on, though she wanted to know if there was anything that she needed to know about this man. Sakura had that weird expression on her face, as if she knew him from somewhere though didn't know from where… Maybe she could do some research on this.

Reaching over to her side table, the young woman pulled out her laptop and started to do some searching on the internet. Thinking that maybe if she could find any picture of this man, that maybe she could figure out where he came from or if someone had gone missing recently that could result in this.

As she searched, Hinata had found many cases that involve young children going missing over the course of two years though not someone that could look like they could be this man's age. Frowning, she tilted her head for a moment thinking that maybe he hadn't gone missing but was only attacked and left in an alley not that long ago so maybe they hadn't declared him missing as of yet.

Crossing her arms in deep thought, Hinata thought that maybe she could do a little search on something else? There had to be yearbooks right? Searching up on some high schools, the young woman went through the online year books that most people tend to have posted online, maybe that could give her some kind of clue as to what was happening. There just had to be something there right?

Anything would do, just a picture with a name… That was all she needed and everything would be perfect.

Hinata kept on searching, it didn't matter how many high schools she had searched, she knew that she had to keep looking or else she would end up coming empty handed. Though it seemed that was going to be the case anyway, for no matter where she had searched, there was nothing that came to mind. Maybe he was some kind of foreigner or something. Maybe that was why she couldn't find anything on him yet…

_'Don't tell me I have to look up on high schools in other countries now…'_ thought Hinata with a frown before she started to do some more research. Nothing else mattered to her but to figure out who this man was, and for him to wake up. Though she knew that someone would have to look after him tomorrow if he didn't wake up though Sakura had another day off while she had to work unless she finally used those vacation days that she had saved up since she never took a vacation before… at least not since she started working at the hospital.

Sighing softly, the young woman just leaned back in her seat as she tried to figure out just who this man was… though it seemed that she would just keep coming up empty handed. Maybe if she could just wait to ask him where he came from or even his name she would be okay but what if there was someone out there looking for him right now? There wouldn't be any way for them to know if he was okay if she couldn't find anything on him.

Now that she thinks about it, it was as if this man didn't even exist… and that had her a little confused. How could anyone not have any kind of file on them at all? That just didn't make any kind of sense for her though she knew… that there had to be at least a birth announcement or something. Anything really, though maybe she should look up on that tomorrow or even go to the library.

Either way, she was already getting a headache from looking up on the internet trying to find something, anything on this guy when all she would end up was getting no information what so ever. "This is so frustrating…" Mumbled Hinata before closing her laptop and setting it back down on the table and yelped a bit when she heard something…

Carefully pushing herself up to her feet, Hinata made her way down the hall… it almost sounded like… springs? Frowning, she slowly walked, not wanting to make a single sound though it didn't stop her heart from pounding against her chest as tightly as it was. In fact, she was downright scared to her very core. Yet, she wasn't going to let that stop her… she could easily kick but when she needed to fight thanks to all of that training she had growing up.

Soon, the spring sound started to turn into… footsteps? Gulping, she rushed forward, thinking that someone broke into her house and went to hurt the blonde haired man who was still sleeping! Narrowing her eyes, the young woman opened the door only to stare with wide eyes. Standing in the room was the blonde haired man. His blonde spiky locks were a little wild looking though she assumed that was his version of bed head.

His eyes stared at her with shock, showing when his blue eyes widened in shock. Hinata didn't know what was going on in his head, though she figured that he was thankful in some way that she had saved him. She was about to smile and reach out toward him until he started to do one thing that she never thought would be possible…

He growled darkly at her.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She said with a hint of fear before packing up. Thinking that maybe she had crossed some kind of line with him. Though, she wasn't sure what kind of line that was since he seemed like he was scared or even a little confused about something. Either way, his growling grew in volume as if he was the predator and she was his prey.

Backing herself up against the wall, Hinata gulped a little as she said "why are you growling at me? I saved you! I brought you here and treated your wounds!" The more she stared at him, the more she could see… fangs? Soon, he lifted his arms, as if he was getting ready to attack, and that was when she saw sharp claws at the end of his fingertips and of course, her fear went through the roof.

This guy was going to kill her!

Soon, he jumped toward her, Hinata screamed and jumped out of the way and of course falling on the hardwood floor. The man growled for a moment when Hinata heard something rip and tear. Looking up, she saw that he had caused four deep gashes in the wall, right now thankful that it hadn't been her at the moment. "Please stop!" shouted Hinata as she pushed herself up onto her feet and tried to make a break for it.

The man narrowed his eyes as he had turned, Hinata could still hear his dark growls. Was this some kind of game of cat and mouse? If that was the case, was he the cat and she the mouse? Dear lord she was scared out of her mind right now.

Looking around quickly, the young woman tried to think that maybe she could grab her phone; maybe if she could call Sakura that she could get some help for it. The man was getting closer, it sounded like he was stalking toward her, as if he was getting ready to finish her off. Hinata was so scared that he was going to kill her that it almost seemed like she was going to have some kind of panic attack.

"Please stop it!" shouted Hinata as she went to have her phone; she had to think of something. Turning around, she saw that his fangs were a little longer, as were his claws. The whisker marks on his face were thicker, as if he was turning into some kind of animal.

Gulping, Hinata tried to back up; she was close to the side table though she wasn't close enough and feared that she wouldn't be able to grab it in time. He took a few steps toward her, his left arm raised, claws pointing toward her as if getting ready to kill her…

Eyes widening more, Hinata felt tears starting to prickle in her eyes as she thought about all the things that she hadn't been able to do in her life. She never found real love, never got married… hell she didn't even have a niece of nephew yet and she would end up getting killed because she did something nice for someone… "Please don't do this…" Hinata whimpered a bit before she felt the wall against her back. Oh no… she missed the chance to get her phone!

Closing her eyes for a moment, Hinata tried breathing, though it seemed that no matter what she couldn't get herself to relax. This was it; she was going to die… Sniffling, she held up her hands as if to stop him, as if to shove him away and keep herself safe from this man's strikes. Tears started to pool in her eyes and stream down her face, closing her eyes as she thought that this would be the end and… no one would ever know…

Suddenly, the young woman heard the growling stop. Instead, she thought that she heard… someone sniffing? Slowly, carefully the young woman started to open her eyes and blinked in shock when she saw that he was leaning close to her, he didn't seem… angry anymore, more like he was curious about something. Hinata suddenly pulled her hands and hid them behind her back as she said "are… are you still going to hurt me?"

Her only answer was a tilt of his head. Did he even understand her or better yet, could he speak? Frowning, Hinata said "do you understand me?" The blonde haired man just blinked at her, as if he didn't even know what she even said, let alone understood anything about what was going on around him. Soon, the only sound that was in the room was the sound of the man's stomach growling.

So he was hungry huh…

Giving a small smile, Hinata said "I'll make something for you to eat…" As she moved herself away from the wall, Hinata felt him grab her arm for a moment, and fear started to grip at her heart once more thinking that he was going to kill her. Though, instead he turned her around and stared at her as if in shock about something. Carefully, he reached his hand up and wiped the tears that had stained her face though… it made her wonder why he did that.

"I'm okay." Said Hinata with a soft smile before gently grabbing his hand and pulled him to the couch, carefully sitting him down on the couch and patted his head. In a way, it was rather strange that she was petting him like he was some kind of animal or something but… maybe that was because he had acted like an animal a moment ago and it had scared her right out of her mind.

Once she was sure that he was sitting down, Hinata looked at him for a moment wondering why he woke up now of all times, and of course why he had attacked her. Shaking her head, the young woman made her way to the kitchen and started to make something for them both to eat. Though she wasn't really sure what he would like though she didn't think he'd be picky if it meant he could finally have something in his stomach.

Grabbing a pot and filling it with water, Hinata started to boil some water and smiled as she soon started to grab some noodles and some pits of pork and some of that fish cake that she liked. Smiling happily, the young woman started to hum softly as she cooked.

Looking over at the man through the small opening in the wall from the kitchen she wondered why he seemed to have calmed down so easily. Not to mention, what she was supposed to call him. Taking a deep breath, the young woman ran a hand through her hair as she tried to keep herself relaxed even after she had been closed to getting herself killed.

Maybe she was just really stupid at the moment though she felt like he wanted to just attack because he was scared. Scared of what, she didn't know though she had a feeling that there was more to him than meets the eye. "Can you speak?" The young man looked over at her though he didn't say anything. Rather, he tilted his head towards her still trying to figure out what she was saying. It almost made her sad that he didn't say anything to her.

Shaking her head, Hinata stirred the noodles making sure that they were soft enough before pulling out two bowls and filled them with the broth and the noodles. After that, she added some eggs, the pork and of course she cut up some fish cakes for the noodles and smiled happily. Hinata really hoped that he would enjoy this meal.

Grabbing some chop sticks for the two of them, the young woman made her way to the living room and sat down next to the blonde haired man before handing him his bowl of ramen. All he did at first was stare at it, as if thinking that he shouldn't have a bite or that something was in it that could hurt him. Hinata of course frowned at him before she took her chop sticks and grabbed some of the noodles from her bowl and ate it.

He sniffed the bowl for a moment, careful not to get too close since the food was hot. Hinata frowned a little, he seemed like he didn't trust her foot at all. Setting her bowl down, she reached over with her chop sticks and took some noodles and smiled at him for a moment. He stared at her, tilting his head as he stared at her with curiosity for a moment before he saw her eat the noodles that she ate from his bowl.

The man tilted his head for a moment before sniffing the food and smiled before he dove his face in the bowl and started to eat. Hinata frowned a little as she stared at the blonde haired man as he ate. The young woman couldn't help but stare at him as if he was someone who hadn't had a decent meal in years. Though she couldn't help but give him a gentle smile as she reached over and went to run a hand through his hair, only for him to flinch.

Hinata frowned and pulled her hand back and picked up her bowl as she started to eat. It seemed that he had some problems; problems that ran deep in his heart causing scars that she didn't think could heal. Taking a deep breath, Hinata sank in her seat a bit as she started to eat, though she couldn't help but wonder if maybe she could help him.

"I wish I could help you…" she frowned softly before running her hand through her hair and ate another mouth full of noodles and turned her head toward the young man and tilted her head to the side in confusion. Now that she saw he was eating so quickly, the young woman saw the blonde haired man pull back as if he was taking deep gasps of air for a moment.

Though as she stared at her, Hinata couldn't help but blink when she saw the fish cake stuck to his right cheek. Hinata blinked for a moment before she started to giggle softly. The young man turned toward her and blinked innocently at her, as if trying to figure out what she could be giggling about. All Hinata could say was "Naruto… I think I should call you Naruto until we can find your real name."


	4. Curiosity

**Hey everyone, I have a poll on my profile that talks about rating this story since I've started it... ^-^ oh, and I don't know when I'll update again for I'll be at my brother's place, yes I'll have internet but long story short, I'll possibly be helping out and avoiding his girlfriend's brother, I can't tell you why.  
**

* * *

Naruto didn't know how long he had slept, having no real sense of time. All he wanted to do was sleep his life away though he knew that he would have to get up to get something to eat… He wasn't sure why, but he liked that thing the weird blue haired person made. Whatever this person was… Opening his eyes, the young man knew that the person was nice, though he still couldn't trust this person. What if this person was just like the white coats?

He wouldn't allow that to happen.

There was no way in hell he was going back. The first sign of being sent back, and he was going to have to kill that person and make a break for it. Taking a deep breath, the young man pushed himself up from his bed and scratched the back of his head, only to frown when his hand came across something strange. Frowning, he pushed himself up from bed and walked toward the weird object that made him see himself in.

Giving himself a good enough look over, he saw the strange patches of white on his arms and the weird white that covered his chest. Growling, he saw the weird black thread that covered his face, just above the hair that was above his eye. Narrowing his eyes, the young man flexed his nails as they slowly grew and sharpened into claws and cut the black thread from his face and sliced off the white that covered parts of his body.

Frowning a bit, he looked down at his legs before pulling at the bottom of the pants he wore and saw white on his legs. This did not do for him; he got rid of everything that had covered his body, the weird white, and the weird black thread. Once that was all removed, he saw that his wounds had healed perfectly. That was the only upside to whatever happened to him.

Shaking his head, the young man knew that he couldn't stay here too long, though sadly he didn't have anywhere to go.

Narrowing his eyes for a moment, the young man knew that this was going to be difficult… If he left, he'd have those weird pains in his stomach like when he didn't get a lot of food. But this person gave him warm food and it was delicious. What confused him, now that he thought about it was that weird sound that person made… He didn't get it, though it had confused him when that person called him 'Naruto' when he had always been called 'Experiment F 001'.

Shuddering at the reminder, Naruto knew that he had to stop thinking about that. He was a free… whatever he was. Taking a deep breath, the young man just wondered around the room, wanting to think of ways to make sure that if that person tried anything to send him back; he would have to think of ways to both stay here for now until he could find a way to leave, or to kill that person.

Frowning, Naruto looked down… had he really turned into a monster like those white coats had wanted? He hated the idea of killing, even if he felt threatened like he did when he woke up. The thought of being sent back scared him; there was no way of knowing what the white coats would do to him if they found him. Better yet, what they'd do to that human if they found out that that person had helped him in anyway.

Biting his lower lip, Naruto knew that he would have to be careful; if he wasn't there was no telling what the white coats would do.

Reaching up and grasping the collar around his throat, Naruto wondered if it was safe to be around that person, sure he didn't trust easily but he had to make sure that he didn't lose himself… he could never remove this crystal or… no, he couldn't think about it. Just thinking about it, remembering it made him shiver in fear. That was the only emotion that he really understood… Hell, it was one of the very few things that he really understood but now that he thought about it… now that he was free he had nothing to keep him from learning right?

Or did he even have a right to learn? He was nothing but an experiment after all so… did he?

Shaking his head, the young man scratched the back of his head as he tried to think on what he was to do. All of this was confusing and it bothered him greatly though it couldn't be helped with. Oh how he wished that he could just rip something apart, something he liked to do when he was feeling this way… It was as if he was confused but it made him angry… Closing his eyes, he tried to get everything in focus as to what he could or should do while he was here.

Lying back on the soft object that was in this room, he couldn't help but wonder why the person that owns this place would give him something so soft to lie on… Naruto felt like he could sleep on this forever though sadly, he knew what would happen if he slept too long. If he did, he'd get hurt by something long that made a weird cracking sound. There was no way that he would let that happen, from what he had seen of this place, she didn't have anything that could bind him to the walls so maybe he could use that to his advantage so that was something at least.

Taking a deep breath, the young man tried to get himself to stand up on his two feet only to jump when he heard something. It sounded like soft 'bang, bang, bang' he knew that it wasn't those weird sounds he heard from the island but it still startled him all the same.

"Naruto, you up?" said the person's voice, what was she doing on the other side of that weird plank of wood? Shaking his head, the young man walked over to the plank of wood and tried to move it open. Only to see that he couldn't get it to open. Frowning, he tilted his head to the side before he tried to push it open though no luck… Maybe he wasn't pushing on it hard enough?

Shoving and shoving more, the young man kept on trying to break the plank down, he had to make sure that he could get out though it seemed the harder he tried the harder it was to push the thing aside. Narrowing his eyes, he growled softly and he backed up away from the door before he started to rush toward it. Maybe if he could ram it, he could get out of here and he could see what the person wanted.

Before he could even hit the plank though, it moved outward and coming into sight was the person with long hair. Before he could stop, he ran into the long haired person, causing them both to fall over. He could hear a soft gasp and a soft 'thump' when they hit the ground. Though he felt his face hitting something both big, and soft. Opening his eyes, he blinked a few moments before he pulled back and looked down at the blue haired person; their eyes were a little dazed looking though that wasn't what confused him…

What confused him was the weird softness on this person's chest. He knew for a fact that he didn't have that, was it just swollen? Frowning in confusion, the young man reached out and grasped the weird softness on this person's chest, thinking that maybe it was either swollen, or this person hid something in their shirt.

It was rather odd that it was so soft… Naruto started to like touching them for some strange reason. Suddenly, he heard a sound that was a little high pitched and something slapping his hands away. Blinking, he pulled his hands back and looked up at the blue haired person and saw that their arms were wrapped around their chest, eyes wide and face a little… well he didn't know what that colour was but it reminded him of his eyes when he wanted to fight.

Tilting his head, he wondered what was wrong with this person. Though he sensed that he had crossed some kind of line with her. Looking down, he felt a little bad for upsetting this person and tried to find some way to say that he was… hm… now that he thinks about it, he did know one word and could say it since the white coats had to force him to learn it when he did something wrong… "S… S… Sorry…" he whispered softly before looking down at the floor, as if he was scared of what she was going to do.

The long haired person looked up at him with wide eyes. Did he say something that would have been so strange? Or was it that he had said something that confused this person? Tilting his head, he stood up on his feet before carefully reaching out and took hold of this person's hands and pulled, wanting to make sure that this person could get to their feet no problem.

"Naruto… you spoke… I can't believe you said something, I thought that you would speak." It was still weird how this person would call him 'Naruto' and he still wanted to know if it was really was what he had always wanted…

Pointing to himself, he tilted his head to the side as he said "N… Nar… uto?" Their eyes widened again, did this person finally get that he didn't understand or know what anything was? That he had no idea what anything was or what even this person's name was for that matter… This was all just so confusing for him though he hoped that he could at least learn something besides his name for that matter.

"That's right, you're Naruto." The person said while pointing at him, then they moved their hand toward themselves saying "and I'm Hinata… " Soon, Naruto's gaze went to her chest wondering why it was soft. His gaze went to his own chest and rubbed as if a little confused as to why he didn't have that or if it was normal for this and Hinata was the odd one.

"Oh… you don't know…" Hinata mumbled, her face going that weird colour again… He didn't understand why her face changed colour like that but figured that it was something that most people did; he just wasn't sure what that was. "These are breasts; only women like me have them… You're a man, so you don't have them and older women, or some teens that you may call girls have them." Naruto tried to take this all in…

If he got this right, Hinata was a 'woman' and he was a 'man' that was named Naruto… and that only women, or small girls had these soft squishy things called breasts. He thinks that's what she was trying to say though it was going to take a while for him to fully understand this. Looking up at Hinata's face again, he saw that her face didn't return to the colour it was before, in fact it seemed darker. Tilting his head, he reached out and gently traced his fingers along her right cheek as if trying to ask her something… his fingertips though felt just how warm they were.

Hinata looked up at him for a moment, Naruto though didn't pay much attention to that, and he just wanted to know why her skin felt so hot… "It's called blushing… our faces go red when we're sick, nervous, embarrassed…" Red… so that's what this colour was. Naruto pulled his hand back and placed it on his own cheek, wondering if his face hot… Nope, his skin was cool… at least cooler than Hinata's at the moment.

Hinata made that weird sound again, she had her hand in front of her lips and her eyes were closed. Tilting his head, Naruto thought that maybe she was sick or something. "Don't worry Naruto; I just think it's cute how innocent you seem to be." Innocent? What was that? Maybe it was just one of the things that he would learn later on though for now he wanted to learn a little more about Hinata a little… Reaching out, he ran a hand through her hair, wondering if her hair was like his…

Reaching up, with his other hand, Naruto ran his fingers through his hair… Frowning a little, Naruto felt that his hair was… well he didn't know how to describe it really, only that his hair felt really weird compared to Hinata's… Her hair he could easily run his fingers through her hair, with his he had a little trouble with it.

Hinata frowned a little and reached her hand up and ran it through his hair and shook her head. "Oh, you need your hair washed… I'm gonna have to show you how to use the shower and what to do…" Hinata said with a soft smile before grabbing his hand and walked with him to another room. Naruto tilted his head for a moment wondering what they were going to do in this room. Hinata looked up at Naruto for a moment and just smiled at him as she said "okay, since I need to show you and you strike me as someone that learns from visual needs, I'll need to wash you but…" Her face went red once again before she got him to sit down on something next to some big white object that looked like it could fit a person.

"Wait here, I'll be back." With that, she left the room, leaving Naruto alone to his thoughts. Hinata seemed like such a nice person, even if he didn't fully understand what she was saying… though at least he could understand most of her actions. Looking down at the floor for a moment, Naruto wondered what would happen if he stayed in Hinata's life too long… Sure, he didn't trust a lot of people but… after what happened in his life it couldn't be helped.

Shaking his head, the young man took a deep breath as he tried to relax himself. Maybe he was just over thinking things, letting his emotions get the best of him. That was something he couldn't allow to cloud his mind that was what the white coats had always told him. He was never allowed to feel anything but anger…

Running a hand through his hair, the young man wondered if maybe he should just let Hinata help him… teach him… Though, he would still end up being a little nervous when it comes to her food… no matter how tasty it was and no matter how excited he was to taste another meal that she gave him last night.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto ran a hand through his hair once again, he didn't know why but he found it soothing really, which he did find a little strange and that was saying a lot since he doesn't even speak for that matter.

"There we go Naruto! I got you some clean clothes for you to change into after your bath." Said Hinata when she came back in the room. Naruto looked up and blinked his blue eyes at her in confusion though understood when he saw her carrying what seemed to be orange cloth. Was that the 'clothes' that she spoke of or was it something else?

Hinata set the clothes on what looked like a shelf that was also connected to the floor and the wall before she walked over to him. "Okay Naruto, I need you to get in the tub for me. Since we're gonna have to scrub you clean, I'll do your back, chest, and arms and you can do your legs while I wash your hair. Just until you get the idea okay?" Her only answer was the blink of his blue eyes. Hinata of course just made that weird sound again, it was a little high pitched though he didn't know at the moment what it could be.

Hinata grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand; he wanted to pull them back, thinking that Hinata was going to hurt him. Though, he started to notice something different… her hand was soft, and was holding onto him gently instead of forcing him to his feet. Is this just another trick though, some kind of plot to get him to do as she says so he could be a new weapon for her to use? No… he didn't sense any kind of deception from her at all.

Was he really just judging her way too soon?

Once he was up on her feet, Hinata sat on the edge of this object he assumed was the 'tub' and tilted his head to the side before he sat down. He didn't know how this was going to clean him up though he wasn't going to question any of this, not like he could anyway. Watching Hinata's every move, he saw that she turned a few knobs that he remembered seeing on some tanks that the white coats used on him when he was small.

After she had turned the knobs, he saw water gushing out of what he remembered was called a tap or nozzle… Tilting his head, he felt that the water was a little cold though he felt that he was starting to warm up so that was a plus. Looking up, Naruto saw that Hinata was now reaching for a nozzle that was higher up on the wall and frowned a bit. Why would she reach for that? What could that possibly do for him in the first place?

Tilting his head, Naruto didn't notice that Hinata was holding the nozzle above his head as he watched her reach over and pull something up. Almost like it was some kind of release, however that would work he didn't know though he didn't think that it would cause any kind of trouble for him. As soon as the water hit his head, Naruto yelped from shock and tried to get himself out of here.

He felt Hinata's hand on his shoulder, not to keep him down but to give him some kind of support. Naruto looked up, his wide blue eyes scared though for some reason, when he saw Hinata's smile… it made him a little more relaxed though he didn't look at her for very long. He felt a weird heat flood his cheeks though he didn't know what it was…

The water kept running over his body though now that he had calmed down the water felt good. Hinata soon hit that plunger thing and the water stopped flowing over him and that made him look back up at Hinata. "Don't worry Naruto, just relax okay?" Hinata's kind voice came to him, causing him to just nod to her before she grabbed a cloth and started to pour something on it. The scent was sweet; it almost smelled like Hinata, it was a calm and relaxing scent that was for sure.

"Okay, I have to lather you up before I rinse you off then you can do your legs okay?" Naruto's only answer was yet another tilt of his head. Hinata smiled at him before she started to rub the cloth on his arms, chest, back though what was when she made an 'hm' sound. It seemed that she had just noticed something. "What… I guess I was so nervous and freaked I didn't notice the gauze or stitches… Naruto did you remove them?" He just looked up at her before he saw her frown. He could only nod to her.

"How did you heal so fast…? This doesn't make sense; this just defies what I know from being a doctor…" Naruto had no idea what a doctor was though he just blinked at her before turning his head away from her. Naruto just let Hinata go back to washing her and as she did that, he started to get the idea of what he was supposed to do. Just pour some of that weird smelling liquid on the cloth and rub it on your body to get it soapy… That was something…

"Okay Naruto, you do your legs and I'll wash your hair." She said, handing him the soapy cloth after she had scrubbed his back. Naruto figured that he had to wash the only other part of him that hasn't been washed which would be his arms and legs… Blinking innocently, he took the cloth from Hinata before he started to scrub his legs and carefully scrubbed his arms. Naruto blinked when he looked up at Hinata when she started to pour something on her hand. It was different, it smelled sweet, more so than what was used on his body.

Soon, he felt Hinata's hands in his hair, he wanted to scream, wanting to slash at her for doing that but he stopped himself. He knew that she wasn't trying to hurt him that she was just trying to help him. Taking a shaky breath, Naruto kept scrubbing his body, hoping that it would keep himself from screaming. "Your hair sure is dirty Naruto… it's as if it hasn't been washed in years…"

Naruto blinked innocently as he looked up at her, wondering what she meant by that. There was still so much that he didn't understand though he was getting there… slowly. Hinata smiled softly as she said "well, I just gotta scrub a bit more of this in your hair then I can rinse you off okay?"

Naruto just sat in the tub, wondering what he could do while Hinata kept on scrubbing whatever that liquid is into his hair. Frowning in thought, he wondered why his head felt funny… Tilting his head, he reached up and touched his head before bringing it back down and saw what looked like white foam. He remembered seeing it from a few failed test subjects when he was small though he didn't think that this was the bad kind of foam…

There was no way that Hinata would do that to him… at least, he was sure she wouldn't. Ugh! Why couldn't he keep his thoughts in order?! He wanted to trust her, but at the same time he just couldn't bring himself to do that… This was just confusing him, and it was starting to have him freak out a little though not enough to transform.

Inhaling deeply, Naruto looked over and saw that Hinata was reaching for the weird long nozzle… Thinking that he could help he reached over for it and handed it to Hinata. Looking up at her, he saw that she smiled brightly before she turned on the water and started to wash off all the foam from his body. Naruto felt the long haired woman pull his head back when she started to have the water wash through his blonde hair and frowned a bit in confusion.

"Gotta make sure that the shampoo doesn't get in your eyes. That would hurt you." Hinata said with a small smile before she placed a hand over Naruto's eyes to keep the water from hitting his eyes. Everything was dark and it had him panic for a second until Hinata moved her hand from his eyes and ran her fingers through his hair.

Naruto blinked a few times, wondering what Hinata was doing now… It seemed that she was… just running her fingers through his hair, it had him a little confused though he didn't say anything about it, or at least he should say react to it.

Hinata smiled before she started to rinse off the rest of his body, he just watched as the soapy form fell from his body with the water and went down the drain. Naruto blinked his blue eyes, a little fascinated with how the water went down the drain though he just tilted his head to the side before looking up at Hinata and watched as she turned the water off. "Okay, we just need to dry you off then you can take off those wet boxers and change into some dry clothes. Though, next time you'll have to wash up without those on."

Naruto nodded to her before he watched Hinata grab a long piece of cloth and draped it over his head and started to rub it over his hair. What was she doing now? "Okay Naruto, just gotta dry you off and you'll be ready to change." She laughed softly; Naruto had to admit… he liked her laugh. After she took the cloth away from his head, she set it down next to the clothes before she grabbed them. "I'll hand these to you over my shoulder so I don't see you change. Stand up please?"

Naruto stood up and reached for the waist band of his boxers, Hinata yelped and turned around. Why did she turn away from him? Did she hate him or something? Shaking his head, Naruto took off the wet shorts before he saw Hinata handing him something else. Carefully taking them from her, Naruto stepped over the tub and slipped them on. They were almost the same as the ones he wore before though were black.

Next, she handed him what seemed like a longer pair of shorts… they almost looked like the bottoms he wore when he first arrived here but were black with orange stripes going up the sides. He frowned a bit, wondering what the point was of wearing these over the shorts but he didn't complain for the time being and just slipped them on. Tilting his head, Naruto saw two weird strings that went over the waist of his pants and tugged at them for a moment before he let go of them.

Hinata soon turned around when she knew that he had some pants on and smiled at him. "Okay, I hope you like these." She smiled more before she handed him a white short and tilted his head before throwing it on over his head. At least he knew how to change himself thanks to those white coats telling him that he would have to dress himself. What confused him though was the last article of clothing that Hinata held in her hands. "I thought this would look to plain and with it being cold out, I thought this was a good chance to see if this would look good."

What did she mean by that?

Hinata smiled and held out a long orange shirt that was opened down the center before gently grabbing his arm and putting his arm through one of the sleeves and did the same with the other. She stood in front of him before crossing her arms. Was there something wrong with what he was wearing? Looking down at himself, he saw that it was a simple orange shirt, sure he's never worn something like this before and he saw black little circles on the one side of the opening on the front though he didn't think anything of it…

"Let me try something…" she said softly before grabbing the left sleeve of his shirt and started to roll up the sleeve just a little past his elbow. She did the same with the right before looking over Naruto and smiled happily at him. "Now you look like any other guy that you'd see on the street!" she said with a laugh before she looked up at Naruto and frowned a bit. Was there something else wrong?

"Those marks on your face…" She whispered softly before reaching up and traced the lines that marked his cheeks. Naruto didn't know why she was doing that but he couldn't help but lean into her touch. It was as if he was giving into some sort of instinct that made him want to be closer to Hinata in a sense, though as quickly as he went into that trance, he came back out of it just as quickly.

"Oh right, I bet your hungry… I'll make something for lunch okay?" Hinata said before she started to walk out of the room and down the hall. Naruto tilted his head to the side. Looking at himself through the weird reflective wall, he wondered if this was how he was to look. Now that he noticed it, he couldn't help but notice that he didn't look like he did before… It was almost strange to see him wearing anything but those clothes the white coats would make him wear, but he wasn't complaining…

Giving himself a small smile, Naruto started to walk out of the bathroom and down the hall. Maybe he could be a little happy here though for how long? It just didn't seem possible for him to stay in one place for a long time; it just made him worry for Hinata. Was it right of him to stay here just so he could feel even the tiniest bit of safety?

Or was that just being selfish of him to feel that way? Wait why did he care anyway? Hinata was only someone that wanted to look after him, nothing more and nothing more… right?

Or, were those just the words that the white coats said to him once before just playing themselves over and over again to torment him…? He didn't know though as he walked, Naruto could still recall their words no matter how much time passes, he was told these very words when he was small, and even now they caused a deep pain to emit itself in his chest even if he didn't understand it.

_"You will never be accepted, you will never be cared for… you are just not a human being like the rest of us and you never will be, who would or could care for an animal? A freak of nature?"_


	5. Peek A Boo Protect?

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I was sick and had no energy to write, but I'm feeling a little better and had the energy to write, hope you like it  
**

* * *

Hinata hummed softly as she started to make some rice. It was rather weird how Naruto was learning so quickly though at the same time it was making things easier for her as well. The quicker he learned, the quicker she could get back to work though; she also knew that Naruto couldn't be left alone for now. Maybe she could ask Sakura to look after him for a day or so? It wouldn't be that bad would it?

Turning her head, Hinata gave a small smile when she saw Naruto just sitting on the couch, watching TV. She had told him what a TV was and it had interested him. Though, for now she had turned it onto kid shows that would teach him for now. Yet, the look on his face told her that he didn't like the kid show at all. In fact, he almost looked like he despised it almost like any other adult.

In a way though, it was kind of adorable that Naruto was childlike, but at the same time an adult. She couldn't help but smile at him; it was just so hard not to think of him as a child… He didn't know what anything was, he didn't speak… well, not including the time he said his name and told her he was sorry. It was still adorable though either way…

Maybe she should try to teach him to talk today… That would be nice, that way they could have some nice conversations. Smiling at the thought, Hinata giggled softly, causing the blonde haired man to turn to look at her and tilted his head. That of course only caused her giggling to grow louder.

As she looked over at Naruto, she saw that he did like the clothes that she had picked out for him the other day; it was kinda cute that he didn't mind it. Though, maybe he thought that they were better than the clothes that he had on when she found him. Giving him a small smile, Hinata turned back to the rice cooker and opened it up as she started to put some of the rice in bowls for herself and Naruto. Adding soy sauce to hers, she walked into the living room and sat next to Naruto and handed him his bowl.

"Ready to learn how to use chopsticks Naruto?" asked Hinata as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Naruto blinked at her and just frowned as if he was trying to understand her. Hinata figured that was to be expected, though he nodded a little. She wasn't sure if that was a real nod, or a scared nod. He seemed that he had some trust issues though whatever happened to him in the past but she would make it up to him by giving him a good future.

Smiling, she set her bowl down on the table and held the chopsticks in her hands. Naruto stared at her hand for a moment, tilting his head then looked at his own hand as he tried to hold the chop sticks the same way as she did. Hinata held her chop sticks with the first stick held firm and straight much like a pen, the other held with her thumb and index finger.

Naruto of course was trying to get his to look like that but his hand seemed a little flimsy like it didn't feel right in his right hand. Frowning a bit, Hinata reached over, Naruto jerked his hand when Hinata grabbed him though she gave him a gentle smile. "Don't worry Naruto, I'm just gonna try something." She said in a gentle and soothing voice before she switched the chopsticks from his right hand, to his left hand. "Try now." She said, moving her hands away from Naruto and just sat them on her lap staring at Naruto with a wide smile.

Naruto frowned and looked at his hand for a moment before he tried the chopsticks in his left hand. His hand didn't seem as clumsy or awkward while holding it. He blinked his blue eyes before he tried it, grabbing a bit of rice and plopped it between his lips and smiled a little at the taste. Hinata smiled as she held out hers. "Would you like to try rice with soy sauce?" she asked.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and sniffed Hinata's food for a moment. Hinata was still rather confused as to why he sniffed everything that she did or tried to feed him though she didn't think much of that. She just figured that maybe he had a better sense of smell than anyone so she just went with that. At least for now she did.

Soon, the blonde haired young man reached over with his chopsticks and pulled up a small clump of rice and plopped it in his mouth and chewed it for a moment… His face brightened at the taste. "I'll take it that you like it?" Hinata asked and saw Naruto reaching for another bite, only to hold himself back and shrink back from her. Hinata felt sad, he wanted more but he acted like an abused animal- wait… he was abused wasn't he?

Had that been why he had trust issues? Why he seemed scared of when she would give him food? Like he was smelling for something that would harm him or like how sometimes he acted like he hadn't had a decent meal in years? Hinata couldn't help but frown at Naruto before she gently grabbed his hand and held it in hers. "Don't worry Naruto, nothing will harm you again…" she said with a soft smile before she pushed herself up onto her feet and went back into the kitchen to grab the soy sauce and walked back before joining Naruto on the couch. "Here." Whispered Hinata as she poured some of the sauce on Naruto's rice and smiled as he started to dig on in.

Hinata thought it was cute how Naruto ate, it reminded her of her sister when she was younger. Hinata had a feeling that having Naruto stay with her would be very interesting that's for sure. For now, she would have to just enjoy her meal and give him a check-up later… right now, she was going to let him have his lunch and just enjoy himself before she'd give him his check-up.

Looking over at the blonde haired man, Hinata couldn't help but wonder why he wore that weird collar… Isn't that thing a reminder of his past? A past that he still had trouble with… Or did it have some kind of meaning to him? She didn't know and knew that Naruto couldn't tell her since he still didn't talk or know the words to explain everything that had happened in his past… Maybe he didn't want to talk about his past with her anyway; if it was as harsh as she thought there was no way that he would want to explain it to her or anyone for that matter.

Sinking in her seat a little, Hinata just nibbled on her rice for a moment as she tried to think on how she was going to teach Naruto today. Suddenly, Hinata heard a soft whine and turned her head to Naruto, seeing that his bowl was empty. His lower lip was sticking out like he was pouting… well; right now he resembled a pouting child. Hinata smiled gently at Naruto as she said "do you want more Naruto?" Naruto turned to stare at her and frowned in confusion before he nodded. "Okay, I want you to try to say 'can I have more please?' Can you do that?"

Naruto frowned a little as if he was trying to say the words that she wanted him to say. What a better way to teach him than with actual situations? Naruto licked his lips as if preparing himself to say the words… In fact, he seemed rather nervous to speak, like she was going to strike him. Just thinking of anyone wanting to hurt Naruto caused a pain to grip itself around her heart. "C… Can…" Hinata blinked as she stared at the blonde haired man, he was trying to say what she wanted him to say.

Hinata smiled. "You can do it Naruto." Encouraged Hinata with a cheerful smile on her face. Naruto bit his lower lip, as if talking was still something that he thought he would get hit for, it was enough for Hinata to place a hand over her heart. It hurt to see Naruto seem so scared though… she knew that he wanted to trust her but something was holding him back.

"Can… I… ha… have…" Naruto struggled to say, it was sad to see that someone his age didn't know how to talk. Whoever he was with before must have taken poor care of him. Wait, Naruto wasn't a dog! He was a human being and should have been treated as such and should have learned how to talk in the first place! She could easily see that he wasn't stupid, whoever was looking after him she hoped they get what's coming to them.

"Have… m… mo… more… p… pl… please?" Naruto tilted his head at Hinata, giving her his cute wide eyed puppy dog stare. Hinata smiled, happy that he had at least said what she had wanted him to say. Lifting her hand, she placed it on his head and ruffled his hair happily. He had flinched at first though it seemed that he had calmed down a little bit so that was something. He was learning to trust her so that was something at least.

Taking his bowl Hinata smiled at Naruto as she said "of course Naruto, just wait here okay?" She smiled at him a little more before getting up and went to get him some more rice. This was nice, that was for sure… teaching Naruto will be easy, that's for sure though as she started to scoop up the rice and place it in the bowl for Naruto. Though she had also noticed that he really liked the ramen that she had made the other day… Maybe she should make that for him again.

Smiling, she put on a little extra rice for him before making her way to the living room and smiled at Naruto as he just stared at her with wide eyes. It was cute how he just stared at him right now. Giggling softly, Hinata sat down and poured some soy sauce on the rice for Naruto before handing it back to him. Of course, Naruto accepted it with a wide grin before he started to chow on down on the food.

Soon, Hinata started to eat her own meal. She couldn't help though but wonder how she would explain this to her family if they came to visit. Dear lord, her father would freak and may end up threatening Naruto and he wouldn't even know it! Or, he may end up taking it poorly and it would reverse everything that she worked hard to get to with Naruto.

Sighing softly, she ran a hand through her hair only to blink when something grabbed her wrist. Turning her head, she stared at the concerned eyes of Naruto. "Y… You… o… okay?" He asked softly, his voice sounding so innocent yet his voice was also filled with concern. Hinata gave him a soft smile before using her other hand to pat the back of his.

"I'm okay Naruto; just a lot on my mind is all." She said with a soft and gentle smile on her face. It was amazing really, Naruto truly did adapt to his environment easily. He easily knew that she was a little upset and reacted on that. To her, that was a sure sign that he wasn't stupid but very bright in his own way. Smiling happily at him, she said "just enjoy your rice okay? After that, I gotta go shower up and I'll teach you a few more things today okay?"

Naruto nodded to her as he ate. The blue haired woman of course just smiled at Naruto and made her way to the bathroom for her shower. As she walked, the young woman wondered how Naruto would act if they went out in the real world. It would be difficult for him since he didn't seem to know what anything really was though she figured that was to be expected.

Well, at least from what she's seen of his actions so far. Naruto had been abused in some way, so maybe letting him outside would be a bad move, at least if he doesn't know what is going on for the time being. Until he learns that nothing will hurt him so long as she was around. Giving a small smile at the thought, Hinata walked into her bedroom and grabbed a clean set of clothes to change into. She would have to do some shopping today though she couldn't leave Naruto alone so she should call Sakura in a bit and ask her to look after Naruto so she could do some shopping.

There was just no way that she could leave him alone… there was no way of knowing the king of trouble that he could get into.

Sighing softly, the young woman walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Setting her clothes on the counter, she turned on the water as she started to remove her blouse. Throwing the blouse on the floor, she turned to her side and grabbed the zipper that was at her hip and unzipped it. After the skirt fell around her feet, she moved her feet and kicked the skirt a bit before she reached over to check on the water, seeing as how it warmed up to how she liked it, Hinata smiled before she started to remove her undergarments and stepped into the shower.

Sighing softly in content, the young woman allowed the hot water to run over her body, warming her up a little bit. She'd have to turn the cool air down since it had started to warm up today. As she showered, the young woman wondered… what did Naruto go through?

She was still curious as to what Naruto had gone through before she found him on the street. Had he been part of some kind of fight that made him scared for his life or was it worse than that? No, there was no way that he would have felt or acted like he did when he first woke up if it was a fight… It had to be something else, whatever that may be. He acted like someone was going to take him away, like he had been some kind of wild animal… Lavender coloured eyes looked far away, as if she was seeing what was happening to Naruto in her mind's eye.

Sighing softly, Hinata didn't know if Naruto would ever be ready to go out in the real world, though she knew that it wouldn't hurt to try right? Reaching over for her shampoo, Hinata started to lather up her hair as she hummed a soft tune to herself. Closing her eyes, Hinata tried to picture how Naruto would be after she had gotten him to talk a little more or even to be the way he should be for his age.

Though it made her wonder if he would ever be normal… Shaking her head, Hinata thought _'I shouldn't think that about him… Naruto is himself no matter how he acts…' _Letting out a soft sigh, she washed out the shampoo from her hair and grabbed a wash cloth as she started to wash her face.

Soon, Hinata started to hear the door open slowly though she just figured that maybe the door was loose again and hadn't really thought anything of it. Maybe she'll get Neji to look at it or even have Sakura's boyfriend look at it. She really did need to get that door fixed since Naruto was staying here and he may end up thinking that he can just wonder on in anywhere…

Taking a deep breath, Hinata reached over for her bottle of body wash only to blink when she felt someone's hand around her wrist. "Uh…" she said before she felt someone pull her out of the tub and into a warm chest. Hinata looked up and saw Naruto looking down at her for a moment only to shove him away. "Naruto, you shouldn't be in here while I'm showering-" She then remembered one very important thing… she was naked and Naruto could see her naked body.

Naruto blinked though he looked down at Hinata's body though that movement of course had caused Hinata to grab a towel and wrap it around her body. "Get out of this room Naruto!" shouted Hinata, her face was bright red. Naruto stared at Hinata with a soft tint of pink to his cheeks before he left the room… Hinata sighed softly as she ran a hand through her hair, a little frustrated with herself for allowing him to see her naked.

She'll think on what to tell him later, for now she had to finish up her shower. Taking a deep breath, the young woman set the towel back where she got it and stepped back into the shower. This was going to be difficult to explain to Naruto though she had a feeling that she would have to have the talk or even better… why he grabbed her and pulled Hinata out of the shower in the first place. Maybe he knew enough words to explain it to her though she couldn't really be sure that he would be able to tell her or even explain it enough to put into words that she would have been able to understand in the first place.

* * *

Hinata finished her shower and started to look around the apartment for Naruto. She wanted to explain to him why he couldn't go in the bathroom when she was in there. No matter the situation. Running a hand through her hair, she felt her face go red at the reminder. No matter what she knew that it was a little embarrassing to have someone stare at her naked body like that.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata kept on looking. She had started with his bedroom, and didn't see him. She was sure that he would have been in here since he tends to come in here when he was sad or upset about something like he was yesterday when he had tried to cook himself something from watching Hinata only to burn himself.

Oddly enough, he was only sad about not cooking, the burn he should have had wasn't there on his palm at all…

Frowning, she walked out of his bedroom and made her way toward the spare rooms, thinking that maybe he had snuck in there to hide or something though there was no sign of him in there are all… Shaking her head, Hinata walked to her room, thinking he might be hiding under the bed like that time he had a nightmare about something and refused to come out… Well, she had assumed it was a nightmare since he'd only been here a week at most…

Sighing softly, the young woman walked in her room and got on her hands and knees, no sign of Naruto at all. Okay, now she was starting to worry about the blonde haired man. Pushing herself up onto her feet, dusting herself off she started to make her way toward the living room.

There was no way that Naruto would have left right? She had only said to 'leave the room' not the house! Running into the living room, the young woman looked through the whole room, going under the couch, under the cushions, the kitchen, the dining room. Hell, even the rooms that her father insisted she used for weapons for her safety. Which, she thought was rather odd for her to carry weapons she doesn't even know how to use.

Shaking her head, the young woman walked into the kitchen hoping that Naruto was sitting down on the floor as if wanting to hide from her though it seemed that it wasn't meant to be for he was not there either. Her eyes widened in fear, he had to have stepped outside! Why would he have left like this?! Tears started to pool in her eyes at the thought of someone else finding him, using him for whatever they wanted from him.

There was no way of knowing what they were going to do to him and she had to prevent that from happening no matter what! Rushing to the front door, Hinata went to grab her jacket and her wallet, and cellphone before she heard the back door slide open and closed.

Turning around, Hinata rushed toward the back door, hoping that it wasn't a criminal that wanted to steal anything that she would have. Though, if that was the case, she had her cellphone to make a quick call to the police. Being careful, she cracked the sliding door that made her way to the back door only to gasp when she saw that it was Naruto… and he was dripping wet? Wait when did it start raining?

Shaking her head, the young woman opened the door and made her way toward Naruto and stared at him with tears in her eyes. "Where have you been Naruto?! I was worried sick about you! I thought I'd never see you again!" Naruto blinked at Hinata in confusion for a brief moment before looking down. His hair clung to his forehead; his clothes clung to his body like a second skin showing off all the muscles that he had. Hinata of course tried to keep her mind off of his muscles and on his face.

Naruto bit his lower lip, as if he was scared or nervous about something though he didn't say anything about it. He turned his gaze down at Hinata for a moment before he moved his hand from behind his back and toward Hinata, for in his hand was a lavender plant. Her eyes widened in shock for a brief moment before looking up at Naruto in shock. He went out… to get her a flower? Well… she hoped that it was a wild one and not from someone's home.

Carefully, she took the lavender plant and smiled at Naruto for a moment. "Naruto, is this your way of saying that you're sorry?" She asked gently. His only responds was a nod of his head and he shuffled his feet a bit. As if he was nervous about something else though she figured that it was because he had walked in on her having a shower though, now that she thought about it she was still confused as to why he had pulled her out of the shower. "Naruto… why did you come in the bathroom with me anyway? Better yet why did you pull my hand and have me toward you?"

Naruto looked at Hinata's face for a brief moment. It had her a little confused as to why he just stared at her, his eyes flashed with some kind of hidden emotion that had gone by too fast for her to figure out what it had been. Frowning a little, she lifted her free hand as she cupped his cheek saying "it's okay to tell me Naruto…" she had said that of course with a soft yet gentle smile on her face, hoping that it would be enough to get Naruto to tell her.

"W… Wan… ted… pro… protect… Hinata… Had… sensed… danger."

Hinata frowned a little, Naruto sensed danger was near and he had only wanted to keep her safe? Why did she feel like there was more to this whole thing than meets the eye? Though what had also confused her the most was how Naruto could sense danger in the first place?


	6. Chibi!

**Writing a new oneshot now, keep a look out in my 'Oneshots' story lol  
**

* * *

Naruto looked around the room as he sat on the couch. Hinata had told him that she had to go to a place called 'work' or something. Frowning, he looked over next to him at the pink haired woman who Hinata said was to watch him for a little while… Though he didn't know what this pink haired woman was supposed to do while he was just sitting here. So far, he didn't like her, her scent over powered his sense of smell and it burned his nose.

Shaking his head, the blonde haired young man crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knees as he watched TV with the pink haired woman. He wasn't really sure what they were watching, all he knew was that it was boring.

There was no action in this, no one was fighting and it bothered him. It was just people hugging and talking about something. He didn't really understand, though what confused him was the guy and the girl pressing their lips together. Were they trying to eat the other or what? Tilting his head, Naruto just kept on watching the show only to blink when the two people had pulled back. This was something that did confuse him yet… for some reason he could picture himself doing that but didn't know what the reason would be.

"Oh if only Sasuke would kiss me like that…" whispered the pink haired woman, causing Naruto to turn his head and stare at her for a moment. Now that he looks at her, this woman… at least he thinks it's a woman… Well, to be honest he still wasn't sure if this human was a woman or a man either way, if he… or she, was a woman he didn't see any of those 'breasts' that Hinata had… This was all so confusing that was for sure.

"Wh… What… is… kiss?" asked Naruto, a little confused though as to what this 'kiss' was. Was it some kind of weapon or item that could be given? Or was it something used for testing like at the lab he grew up at? Either way, it had the young man curious as to what it could be.

Turning to stare at Naruto, the pink haired woman smiled at him as she said "a kiss is something that is shared between people. A kiss on the cheek can be a greeting to some or a kiss between friends sometimes. Though, a kiss between lovers is on the lips." Kiss? Lips? Lovers? These were words that even though were in the same sentence, Naruto still didn't fully understand. Maybe it was something that Hinata could explain to him a little better?

The pink haired woman just smiled at Naruto as she said "lovers are two people who love each other. In a way, they'd be called girlfriend or boyfriend. Or, even a husband and wife. The only thing needed for the two is love." Naruto just stared at her for a moment, trying to process this whole thing. He still didn't understand what love was though, he figured that maybe it was just one of those things that had to be learned on one's own instead of being taught.

Though at the same time he couldn't be sure if that would be the situation that he was thinking. Taking a deep breath, Naruto just stared at the TV as he wondered what else he and the pink haired woman would be watching next. Sure, normally he's watching those really stupid shows that Hinata put on for him sometimes but he was happy that he could watch something that could both teach him, and at the same time be entertaining.

The young man didn't think that he would have found anything entertaining though maybe that was because growing up he had nothing to look forward too. All he had in life was pain and torment. Just thinking about it made him growl softly. "Naruto? You okay?" asked the pink haired woman, causing Naruto to turn to her and nod before turning back to the TV. He forgot that Hinata and her friend didn't know what he was… maybe he could keep it that way…

Though, the longer he kept himself from fighting the harder it got for him to control his instinct. It felt like he was in a never ending battle within himself but maybe that was because they made him that way. Inhaling deeply, Naruto tried to think on what he could do… he had to do something or he would go insane, and this girl here was even crazier than he was and that was saying something. The first hour she came here, she kept going on and on about this 'Sasuke' person and he wanted to claw off his own ears.

"Naruto, if I may ask… how did you end up in that alley in the first place?" asked the pink haired woman as she stared at him. Hm… should he tell her or should he not? Then again… he didn't trust this human as much as he did Hinata so… he wasn't going to say anything, and pretend that he didn't know how to answer her question. So, all he did was stare at her and tilt his head in a way he had seen a dog do on TV once when it seemed like the animal had no idea what the person was talking about.

The pink haired woman frowned at Naruto, maybe she was getting the idea that he either didn't want to explain it, or he didn't know how. Either way, that would be a win for him. Soon, his gaze went back to the TV, hoping that maybe she would stay quite… though maybe that would only be a bit of wishful thinking.

Soon, the TV changed and it said something like 'Breaking News' which confused Naruto a little bit. What could this be now? "Looks like the news has something important to show again…" Hinata's friend said with a sigh before turning up the volume a bit. Naruto tilted his head as he saw a woman with short black hair sat behind a desk as she started to speak…

_"Another murder has been found this morning; the local police say that the man was presumed dead last night. Police are not sure what or who are causing these deaths but what they could find, were claw marks on the body that resemble that of an animal but the gashes are too wide for that of an animal."_ said the news woman. As soon as she had said 'wild animal' Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

_"What else have gathered, there is no true pattern as to who or why the victims are killed, for it appears to be completely at random."_ Naruto's hand started to shake the more he saw the images of the people who were killed. He knew that something was out there, looking for either him, or for someone to do more tests on, he didn't know why this was happening, though he knew that someone was out there looking for him, or even traces of him so they could take him back to the lab…

There had to be something that he could do to stop this from happening, he had to stop those attacks but what could he do?

_"What more we can say though, is that the attacks are happening at night, so please be advised to stay in your homes at night, but if you are out, do not go outside alone."_ Okay, for some reason, the news woman sounded as if she was really talking to us and not through some weird device that Hinata had told him once as to how people could get on the TV. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto kept on listening to what was going on, maybe there was more information as to what was happening…

_"Wait, I just received some news, and it seems that Miyoko is having an interview with the Mayor of Konoha. Right to you Miyoko."_

Soon, the picture went to another woman, she had light brown hair that was tied back at the nape of her neck and had soft brown eyes as she stood outside of a large house just in front of a large iron gate. Frowning, Naruto tilted his head, feeling like he's seen that place before but he didn't know from where… did he walk past it in a daze when he got away from that island? Leaning a bit forward, Naruto was intent on listening to what this woman had to say, there had to be something, anything that could give him any kind of clue as to what is going on…

_"Thank you Kiyoko, I had just finished speaking to the Mayor who had gone inside just moments ago. Though, he mostly told me a few things that happened twenty years ago, around the time when his infant son went missing."_ Huh? This happened once before? Naruto crossed his arms as he leaned back, he didn't know how old he was, and so he didn't know if he was even born or created at the time though… for some reason a chill went up his spine.

_"From what I heard, the Mayor had said that there were attacks for a while and while he and his wife were sleeping, someone broke into their home and stole their infant son. They are still searching for the small boy now who, is either dead, or should be a full grown man if he is still alive."_

_"What does this have to do with the attacks?"_ asked Kiyoko.

_"I'm saying, is that if these attacks had started up, there had to be something that had either caused it, or the killer wanted to go back to what he, or she wanted to do… Now, we don't know if someone else will go missing though it's best to say that parents should keep a close eye on their children…"_

"I can't believe they're saying something like this… Are they trying to scare parents?" mumbled the pink haired woman before she changed the channel.

Naruto though… he could sense that something bad was going to happen. Not sure when it was, though he could tell that it wasn't soon… The dark energy that he sensed wasn't strong enough though what he did know was that something was going to happen. Pushing himself up, the young man started to make his way to his room; he needed to be alone right now. He didn't hear Sakura calling out for him, didn't hear her following him… All he heard was the sound of his own footsteps, the sound of his own angry breathing and the door closing behind him.

If there was any danger coming to this town again… at least from what the woman said on TV, he would have to make sure that Hinata is safe. He wanted to make sure that she was always smiling, that she was always cheerful and happy. That was the only thing he wanted to see on her face. Her smile, her eyes shining like the pearls that he saw in the ocean as he swam here from the island. Frowning, Naruto placed a hand over his chest, feeling something thumping against his hand. That was rather strange… why was there this weird thumping in his chest? Was that his heart?

_'Why is my heart beating so quickly?'_ thought Naruto with a frown… Thinking that maybe he was just angry, he lied down on his bed and curled up in a ball as he tried to think on what was causing him to feel this way… The more he thought about Hinata, the more he had started to notice other things. Like his palms getting sweaty, his heart beating quicker, his skin feeling hot to the touch… Was he coming down with something? He had always thought that it was impossible for him to get sick but maybe that wasn't it…

Yawning, Naruto buried his face in his pillow as he thought that maybe he was being stupid… after that, he went to sleep.

* * *

Naruto groaned softly, he just wanted to sleep but he felt someone shaking his shoulder. The hand was soft, so he knew that it wasn't an enemy… Plus, he didn't smell or sense any killing intent from this person. All he sensed was a pure essence from this person. Slowly, Naruto started to open his eyes as he looked up and saw a smiling Hinata.

Pushing himself up, Naruto looked at Hinata with blinking blue eyes wondering when she got back. Better yet, how long had he been asleep for? Tilting his head, he asked "when… back?" He still had some trouble talking, even if he did understand mostly what people were saying though he knew that it was going to take a while to get used to talking. Yet, Hinata didn't seem to mind if all that much. She just smiled at him before sitting down next to him.

With her being so close, Naruto felt his heart beating quickly in his chest once again. Why was this happening to him anyway? Did he have something wrong with him or what? Though, he was going to keep that to himself for now. At the moment he didn't want to worry Hinata, knowing that if he worried her, that he would upset her and that would only cause pain to wrap itself around his heart.

"Sakura said you just went to your room… Are you okay?" Hinata asked with concern written all over her face, and lacing her words.

"News… people… found dead…" He whispered softly, he knew that he shouldn't allow that to bother him but it did. Seeing, or in his case hearing about that happening to anyone it had him scared that someone would come and take Hinata. Hinata frowned a bit before reaching over and ran her fingers through his blonde locks, he didn't know why but he enjoyed that a bit… It was comforting…

"Don't worry Naruto; I'm sure they'll figure out what is going on." Hinata said with a smile. Though, he knew better… those killings won't stop when someone finds the killer. Rather, they'll stop once they get what they want. Taking a deep breath, Naruto leaned into Hinata's hand for a moment, just wanting a little more comfort and a peace of mind. He wondered if they would come after him… or even after Hinata because she was with him.

No, he would make sure that she stayed safe. The thought of her being covered in blood… her in pain… It made him want to growl and rip anyone to pieces until there was nothing left of the person who had caused her pain. His eyes narrowed into slits for a brief moment, just thinking about it caused his blood to boil in rage. Yet, he knew what happened if he got too angry, he would lose himself and hurt anyone that was near him… he had to remain calm for now. There was no way that he could allow that to happen anyway… if that did happen, Hinata may very well be afraid of him.

Turning his gaze to look at the blue haired woman's smiling and kind face, Naruto felt his own face heat up a bit, his heart picking up in speed as he stared at her. He didn't know why but he wanted to be with Hinata in a way that he couldn't really explain to be honest. Though he figured that maybe he was just feeling unwell.

Hinata pulled Naruto close to her as she ran her fingers through his hair a little more. Naruto blushed softly when he noticed that his face was close to her chest, though not enough like that one time though close enough. He could hear her heart beating in her rib cage, he could hear her pulse and it was calm… A sign that she wasn't scared or anything… just calm and happy, that was enough for him to be happy for her… to be happy that he was near her…

Without thinking, he let out a soft content sound that almost sounded like a purr. Though, he wasn't really aware of it.

"How about I make you something to eat Naruto? I bet you're hungry." Hinata said suddenly, causing Naruto to look up at her and blink his blue eyes. Hm… now that she mentions it, he was a little hungry. Well, in his case he was really hungry since he had noticed that he eats more than Hinata does. Maybe it was from all of those tests that the White Coats did to him while he was at the lab.

"Ramen?" He asked with the big ol' puppy dog eyes. A neat little trick that he had seen on TV. Sure, it was in those weird shows that Hinata had called 'anime' but it seemed to really work. All the people who had used it on those anime shows always got what they wanted. Though, Hinata seemed that she didn't want to spoil him or something, at least from what she had told him.

Though, he wasn't sure how he could get spoiled to be honest. He knew better… at least, he was sure that he knew better since there was still so much he needed to know about this world that he still didn't fully comprehend as of yet.

Hinata giggled softly as she ruffled his hair saying "you and your ramen." She laughed gently, Naruto liked her laugh… it was so soft and carefree. So innocent and pure. Naruto just looked up at Hinata for a little longer before she pushed herself up onto her feet and started to make her way toward the kitchen. Naruto wanted to be with her every step, though he knew… that even humans needed their space, not like most wild animals… not like what he was.

Letting out a soft sigh, Naruto pushed himself up and started to make his way toward the living room, wondering if there was anything good on TV. Maybe there would be something else he could watch that would give him a good idea of what the world was like without all of this torment and horror.

Naruto was at least thankful that he didn't have to be watched all the time… the way that pink haired woman watched over him made him want to rip his own hair out… she annoyed him, and it made him wonder how Hinata dealt with her. Maybe Hinata was just that pure and innocent to those around her, and didn't mind all that much about the flaws in people…

Flaws… his flaw were that he wasn't normal.

Sighing, Naruto turned over to lie on his side as he wondered what more he was to expect from this whole thing. Maybe when he learned more about this place, he could leave and Hinata would be safe. Though, then again could he bring himself to leave her at this point? Frowning in deep thought, Naruto didn't think that he would be able to leave Hinata, not after all the time he spent with her… she was the only one he could really trust at this point…

Not to mention, the only one that knew that he would have freaked out if someone else tried to speak to him about something…

Maybe he was just over thinking about this whole thing. Folding his arms behind his head, the young man tried to get himself to calm down. There was no point in trying to get himself to worry over nothing. Running a hand through his hair, Naruto took a deep breath as he lifted his head and looked over at Hinata and saw that she was humming a soft tune as she cooked the ramen. Just thinking about it was enough to make his mouth water.

Though he figured that she had already started to cook it before she came to get him which he found to have been amazing. Did she know that he would want ramen or was it something else? Tilting his head, Naruto just smiled at Hinata for a moment before he pushed himself to sit up and watched as Hinata started to come on into the living room to sit with him. She really was amazing; it made him wonder what he had done to deserve someone like Hinata to be so nice to her when he felt like he didn't really deserve it.

After all, he had tried to kill her when he woke up…

As he ate, Naruto couldn't help but smile a bit as he noticed those little spiky white cakes with the red swirls on them. He knew that was how he got his name but he didn't care. They were damn tasty that was for sure. Grinning all the more, he started to die on in, just watching TV with Hinata. The young man just kept on eating his ramen, enjoying the taste and the company that he had. Though, he couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if he could go outside with Hinata.

Maybe he would be able to handle being outside after he learned a little more of this place, though he didn't think that would be possible at this point. Didn't hurt to dream though right? So far, Hinata said that he was close to learning how to read and write soon though it still had him a little nervous such as if he would even be able to handle learning that.

Then again… that could be him just worrying over nothing.

Once he was finished eating his ramen, Naruto looked up at Hinata as he asked "more please?" He tilted his head to the side before Hinata smiled at Naruto and set her bowl down and went to get him more. Maybe he could ask Hinata if he could get himself a bowl at some point… He felt bad that she did everything for him though it would have to do for now right?

Stretching a bit, Naruto leaned back in his seat a little as he went over his thoughts. So far, he knew that he was hungry, and he wanted to fight badly though he kept back that desire… the desire to fight to the back of his mind. Knowing that if he just suddenly started to attack something that he may end up hurting or making Hinata panic…

Shaking his head, the young man looked up and smiled when Hinata brought him another bowl of ramen. He grinned brightly as he said "thank you." Accepting his bowl, Naruto started to dig on into his second bowl of ramen. It was so nice that he could enjoy this meal, no matter what it was just so amazing!

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, causing Hinata and Naruto to look up in confusion. Hinata pushed herself up and started to make her way toward the door. Naruto of course was a little curious and set his bowl down and walked up behind Hinata though stayed a few steps behind her. Tilting his head to the side, the young man saw Hinata open the door and she couldn't help but smile at the two people who started to walk on into the house.

There was a tall man with long dark brown hair and white eyes. His eyes in a way reminded him of Hinata's though it didn't have that lavender colour to it like hers did. He wore what looked like a grey suit with a white under shirt and a blue tie. At least, he was sure that was a tie from what he had heard from TV about what most men tend to wear. His skin was slightly tanned, like he was out in the sun most of the time… His eyes shined with something that made Naruto a little nervous though at the same time respectable of the man.

The girl next to him wore a black dress that reached just past her knees with something that looked like long socks that disappeared under her dress. Naruto looked up at her face and saw that she looked just like Hinata. Though, instead her hair was brown instead of blue and she had slightly tanner skin than Hinata instead of the pale coloured skin that the blue haired woman possessed. The only thing that seemed the same was the lavender coloured eyes.

Naruto walked over to the two new comers and blinked when he stared at the girl, she was a little short though to him she looked like a smaller version of Hinata… He suddenly hugged her as he said "Chibi Hinata!" Hinata soon started to laugh. The little girl just blinked in shock and confusion, trying to get the blonde man away from her.

"Hinata, who is this," asked the man.

"I'll explain father." Said Hinata, still laughing at Naruto who was nuzzling the little girl's face with a big, wide grin on his face.


	7. Revelation Part 1

Hinata sat down on the couch with her father as Naruto and Hanabi played a few card games. It was nice of her sister to teach Naruto something to help pass the time. Though, she knew that her father was not pleased with the idea of her living with a man that she didn't know. Though… from how she was raised, she had always been told to help those in need; it was one of the main reasons why she became a doctor in the first place.

"So Hinata, mind telling me who this is and why he is here?" asked her father, making Hinata cringe a bit. Hopefully he didn't suspect that they were dating or something though the thought of it made her face go red for a moment though it faded just as quickly.

Looking up at her father, Hinata started to explain. "His name is Naruto, I… I was walking home from work and I found him passed out in the alley not far from here. He was badly wounded father and he would have died if I hadn't done anything. He was covered in gashes and… he'd been shot at…" Hinata looked away from her father, her hands folded on her lap, thinking, knowing that her father may tell her that she should get rid of him. That Naruto was well enough to be out now, that she didn't need to play doctor.

"Why haven't you tried looking for his family?" asked Hinata's father.

"Because… I don't know how his family is. Naruto didn't have a name, he didn't know anything… Father, he eats like he's never had a decent meal in his life. I think he was abused in some way…" Hinata looked up at her father, tears pooling in her eyes. "I looked up for anyone that would look like him but there was nothing. I don't even think anyone knows about him even being alive…"

"Hm…"

"Father I can't just send him away, when I found him… when he woke up… he was so scared. Naruto flinched every time I would try to touch him to get his attention… I can't just kick him out father… he needs me right now…"

Hinata just stared at her father, wondering what he was going to say about this. Was he disappointed in her that she had taken in a complete stranger? Sure, she didn't tell her father that he had attacked her, and grabbed her breasts… knowing fully well that if she had told her that, that her father would definitely tell her to kick him out of this place. Or, to call the cops and that was something that she didn't want. Knowing that Naruto would get in a lot of trouble if he had been kicked out and he would possibly get hurt again.

She kept thinking that her father was going to force her to kick him out no matter what her reasoning was. Biting her lower lip, Hinata knew that no matter what he said she just couldn't kick him out. Taking a deep breath, the young woman peeked her eyes up at her father only to blink in confusion when she saw him staring at Naruto and Hanabi.

Naruto had a big smile on his face as he played cards with her little sister Hanabi. In fact, Hanabi looked like she was having a lot of fun as well. That was something that never happened unless she was spending time with her boyfriend Konohamaru. Though, Hinata was happy that her little sister was having some fun for a change.

"He does not appear to be dangerous." Hinata heard her father say, causing her to look up at him in confusion. "If you had left him to die, then you would have brought shame to the family… you followed your heart, something that me and your mother have always raised you and Hanabi to believe in. I am proud that you chose to save him Hinata, even if you should have had someone with you the whole time just in case he was a killer."

Well, she figured that was the best thing he was going to say but none the less, it made her happy to hear her father say that. Smiling brightly, Hinata just nodded to her father as she turned her gaze back onto Naruto and smiled when she saw him pout because Hanabi won another round. "So, what are you teaching him?" asked Hinata's father.

"So far, I'm teaching him how to speak properly. After that I'm going to teach him how to read and write. He's a fast learner with how to speak so far and, I'm teaching him some manners as well." She smiled brightly at Naruto as he and Hanabi started to play a new game. Naruto seemed so excited; it must be nice to play some games even if he was still learning to get along with others. Though now that she thinks about it, Sakura had told her that when she was watching him that Naruto would glare at her or something… Maybe he didn't like her all that much.

Though maybe he did have an adult mind but had yet to fully understand it? That was the only thing that she could think of anyway. Why else would he get bored from watching those cartoons even if they taught him things better than she could? Shaking her head for a moment, Hinata took a deep breath as she pushed herself up and went to make some tea for her father. Something that he did like to have when he would come to visit her. Though, she couldn't but wonder how Naruto would act when he started to get a girl to like him or how he would when he likes a girl…

Her face went bright red at the thought of it only to shake her head. No, she couldn't think about that right now. Naruto was progressing on a good level and so far he didn't seem like he had any care for women. Though, what if he was gay? Hm… well, she'd never know until that time comes though for now he was happy and that was what mattered.

* * *

Yawning softly, Hinata dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to shower up. Today was the day that she was going to take Naruto out in the real world. Since he had started to talk properly, the young woman knew that it was the best way to start to see how he would react to being outside of the house. It had taken a few weeks to get him to the level that he was at now but the main thing was that it was all worth it.

Stretching her arms above her head, the young woman walked past the blonde haired man's room as she wondered if he was up yet, though she couldn't be sure since lately he has tended to sleeping in until around ten. Though whoever he was with growing up must have woken him up so early that it wasn't right since he was normally up pretty early and she wouldn't have known it until she would go to get him…

Running a hand through her tangled bed head, Hinata walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She did not want to have a repeat of what happened that one time when Naruto just walked in on her and pulled her out of the shower to 'protect her' even if she didn't see any danger at the time.

_'Maybe he's more attuned with the environment than I am…'_ thought Hinata with a frown before shaking her head and started to turn on the water. As she had the water running, Hinata stared at her reflection for a moment before she grabbed her hair brush and started to run the brush through her tangled strands. It made washing her hair easier when there weren't any knots in there. Staring at her reflection, Hinata wondered why Naruto had seemed a little different.

He seemed to be all smiles, but when she would ask him about his past… he would flinch and turn away. Hinata wondered what could have been so terrible about his past to make him want to ignore her questions. Could it have been as bad as she thinks it was or… could it have been so much worse?

Maybe, it was best that she would never know.

Inhaling softly, Hinata finished brushing her hair and started to undress. Wondering how he would act, would he be calm, peaceful, happy or even scared? Tilting her head to the side in confusion, the young woman tossed away her dirty pyjama top and shorts before she started to strip her undergarments. Sighing, Hinata thought that maybe it was best that she didn't allow herself to be controlled by her curiosity and just let Naruto tell her when he was ready.

That was the only thing that mattered to her, for Naruto to be happy.

Smiling softly, the young woman moved the curtains aside as she stepped into the hot water and sighed softly in content. It was nice to warm up since it was a chilly in the house last night, she'll have to turn the heat up a bit to warm the house up. Running a hand through her wet locks, the young woman grabbed her shampoo as she started to lather up her hair and hummed a soft tune.

_'I wonder if Naruto would end up getting instant ramen… that would be funny but at least that way he'll have something to eat for when I have to work.'_ Hinata thought with a bright smile on her face. Knowing fully well that he would end up eating as much ramen as he could. Just thinking about him stuffing his face made her think of when she first gave him some. His face was bright, cheerful, and of course he ate like he hadn't had a decent meal his entire life.

What made the moment cuter of course was when he had a piece of that naruto fish cake stuck to his face. That moment had been how Hinata thought up his name… it made her wonder though if Naruto was even happy with the name since it had been completely random and a luck of the draw so to speak.

Smiling softly, Hinata didn't think that Naruto had a problem with the name since he seemed to have rather enjoyed having a name. In fact, now that she thought about it, he started to smile lately at each time she would call him by his name. Did he ever have a name in the first place? Hm… she was amazed that he never told her… or that she never asked about that. Shaking her head, Hinata knew that she could ask him… though would he keep that to himself as well or would he be willing to tell her?

"I'm being silly…" Hinata muttered to herself as she started to wash out the shampoo from her hair. Letting the white foam fall over her shoulders and down her back as she tilted her head back to get the water to rinse all of the foam out before running her fingers through the silky strands. Sighing softly in content, the young woman wondered if they should visit other stores. To give Naruto a feel for the real world besides just doing some grocery shopping… maybe she should get him some new clothes to since he had been staying here with her.

Letting out a soft sigh, Hinata reached over and grabbed her soap as she started to lather up a luffa and started to scrub her body. Maybe it would end up being one of those situations that she would have to deal with when the time came. Though she couldn't really sure but it didn't hurt to be prepared for it right?

Once the young woman was done scrubbing her body, Hinata leaned back to let the water rinse the soap off of her body before letting out a soft sigh. It was nice to smell nice that was for sure though she wondered why Naruto sniffed her that one time… Frowning in thought, she shook her head before turning the water off and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, folding the corner between her skin and the towel itself just between her breasts before stepping out of the shower and started to brush her hair once again.

Yawning softly, Hinata reached over to grab some clothes after setting the brush down, only to frown a bit. "Oh… I forgot to grab some clean clothes!" whined Hinata before she walked over to the door and frowned more before she opened it a crack. So far, Naruto wasn't in the hall and she wasn't far from her bedroom so that was something at least.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman made a break for her bedroom, opening the door and rushing in her room as she clothes the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, she couldn't help but smile that she had managed to get to her room okay. Taking a deep breath, the young woman made her way to the dresser and started to get dressed, hoping, praying that everything would be perfect right about now.

* * *

Smiling, Hinata stretched a bit as she walked outside her home with Naruto. Happy that the shoes that Sakura had picked out for him fit perfectly. Looking over at him, she couldn't help but stare at him as she noticed that he was looking from left to right as she tried to lock up the house. This was the first time he's been outside since she found him.

Taking a deep breath, she looked down at her clothes hoping that she picked something that could handle the weather. It was a long purple shirt that reached past her waist and a pair of long tight yet stretchy pants that clung to her like a second skin. Next, to finish off her outfit were a pair of black flats. Looking up at Naruto once again, she saw that he was still wearing the same outfit that she had first gotten him to try on.

"So, ready to go Naruto?" asked Hinata, causing Naruto to jump a bit as he turned to stare at her, only to smile a bit.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He sure did come a long way. He could speak clearly now though she couldn't help but wonder though… what was he to do now that he could speak clearly… would he leave?

Smiling at Naruto, she started to walk with him, wanting to forget all about her troubles. At least for the time being. Though what she still didn't understand was why she felt sad at the thought of him leaving her… Taking a deep breath, the young woman looked over at Naruto for a moment before walking on ahead, holding his hand in hers just in case he tried to wonder off on her. In a way she'll admit, she was treating him like a little kid though at the moment that couldn't be helped since she had to make sure that he didn't wonder off…

"So… um… what are we doing again?" asked Naruto as he turned and stared at the blue haired woman.

"We're just getting some food, and we're gonna do some sightseeing. I thought you'd like to see what the town looks like." Hinata said with a bright smile on her face. It was nice to spend some time with Naruto, though would he even like what he would be seeing? Or would he freak and panic about everything that he saw? This was going to be a bit stressful though she was sure that she would be able to handle it without a problem.

As they walked, Hinata would point out things to Naruto so he would get an idea of what they were and of course what they would be used for. Naruto listened carefully, she could see it in his big blue eyes that he was listening as carefully as he could so he would get an idea of what everything was if he was ever to get his own place.

Frowning, Hinata felt a slight pain in her chest at the thought of him leaving the house to have his own life… she liked his company though she still didn't quite fully understand what was going on with her lately…

Inhaling softly, Hinata thought that maybe she was just being silly again… Man, she was thinking about that a lot lately. Shaking her head, Hinata knew that she had to smile for Naruto and be happy. Knowing that if she was sad, that he would ask her what was wrong and of course end up trying to cheer her up and at the moment there wasn't really much he could do to cheer her up at the moment. Not really anyway…

"Hinata… what are those two standing so close like that?" asked Naruto as he looked over at Hinata. Hinata blinked as she looked up at Naruto and saw where he was staring at. Tilting her head to the side, the young woman looked over and saw two people cuddling close to each other… Hinata had to admit, she would love to be that close to a guy… it made her think about how sad her love life has been.

"That's something that couples do when they're in love." Hinata said with a soft smile.

"What's love?" asked the blonde haired man.

Hinata frowned a bit, love was something that she was going to have a little trouble with explaining though, and she could at least give it a shot at trying to explain it to him. "Love is an emotion that someone feels toward someone. It's an emotion that makes that person want to be near the one that they love; they kiss, hold each other and cuddle. It's a bit difficult to explain though that was as best as I could."

"Then… do you love someone?"

Hinata looked up at him in shock; her face went a soft pink as she saw that he was serious. He wanted to know if she loved someone… Looking down, Hinata sighed softly before shaking her head. "No, I have been on dates but the men I've dated I've never connected with, or they only saw me for my body." She sighed softly before walking on ahead. This was stressful for her…

"What do you mean want you for your body?"

"Sometimes men or women pretend to love someone, only wanting them for their bodies or their money. With men, they want me for my body, just to have sex with me and leave me in the morning. I won't have it that way." Hinata said with a small hint of a blush on her face. Just saying sex made her blush but there was no other way that Naruto could have understood what she meant if she used another word. Soon, Hinata heard Naruto growl softly, causing her to turn to face him and frowned. "Are you okay?"

"No man should do that… I may not understand love but even I know… you should never do that. It's… it's just terrible!" shouted Naruto, his eyes flashed red for a brief moment, causing Hinata to frown. Why had his eyes turned red? Had that been a trick of the light or was there something more to him than meets the eye?

* * *

Yawning softly, Hinata couldn't believe that they spent hours at the arcade… she was just happy that the food she got didn't have to be put in the fridge or freezer. Though, she was just happy that Naruto was having the time of his life. He really did enjoy the video games that the arcade had, even the older ones. She wondered if she should get him some video games so he would have something to do while at home…

That would be nice…

Looking up at the blonde haired man, she saw that he was also a little tired though that was to be expected since they did spend a few hours playing games until the arcade closed. Smiling at Naruto, she said "I guess you had a lot of fun today huh?"

"Yeah, that was pretty fun. I hope we can do something like this again."

"I'm just happy you didn't panic from all the bright lights."

"Nah… bright lights don't bother me if it's at a distance."

"What do you mean?"

He went silent again… Again, why does he go quite when it comes to his past? Was he trying to hide from it or was it something else? Frowning at him a bit, Hinata was about to speak until a voice had stopped her. "Look what we have here… a beautiful woman…" Turning her gaze away from Naruto, she looked ahead and saw two men coming up toward Hinata with a smirk on their faces. She didn't like those looks that they were giving her…

"Yeah… should we take turns? One of us holds down the man and has fun?" Okay, that rose a red flag in her mind. They wanted to rape her! Grabbing a hold of Naruto, Hinata tried to drag him away, tried to tell him that they had to run away as fast as possible before it was too late. Naruto stared at Hinata for a moment, as if wondering what she was trying to say… Oh yeah, she forgot that Naruto was still trying to understand people, as far as he knew this could be a game!

"Naruto we have to get out of here, what they have in mind is bad." Said Hinata with a hint of fear in her voice. He turned to stare at her for a moment before nodding and pulled her close and turned around to get them out of there. She wasn't sure how he knew how scared she was, but at the moment she didn't care… she felt safer in Naruto's arms and they had to get out of there as fast as they could.

Suddenly, Hinata screamed when she felt someone grab her from behind, the same for Naruto though he just yelped. Hinata was tossed onto the ground and groaned as she skinned her palms and elbows on the cement. Frowning, she looked up in fear as one of the men stood over her with a dark grin on his face. Turning her gaze, she saw the other man held Naruto down, pinning him with his weight and his arm pressing into the blonde's throat.

Naruto looked uncomfortable or that he was in pain. Either way, she screamed out "Naruto help me!" Though the man just smirked as he pushed her down onto the ground and smiled a bit. Tears started to pool in her eyes as she struggled against the man's grasp, wanting to get as far away from here as possible.

"H… Hinata…!" called out Naruto as he struggled against the man.

"Shut him up." Said the man that pinned Hinata down onto the ground. The blue haired woman turned her gaze and stared with wide eyes as the man pulled out a gun and shot Naruto in the shoulder, causing the blonde haired man to scream which, for some reason didn't last as long as it should have. The men just smirked; both of them looked like as if they won a million dollars… or in this case, Hinata's innocents. This couldn't be how this ends!

"Let go of me! Naruto! Naruto! Please Naruto help me! I beg of you!" shouted Hinata, tears started to spill and rolls down her face as she struggled all the more. This was not how she had pictured her first time and now it would remain a nightmare for her for all time…

"Get the hell away from her!" shouted Naruto, only this time… his voice was deeper, demonic and menacing. Hinata turned her gaze and stared with wide eyes as she saw the man go flying from Naruto just shoving him. Pushing himself up onto his feet, Naruto growled as his body seemed to pulsate with power. Growling, the blonde haired man raised his head, his bangs covering his left eye though from what she could see… his eyes were glowing blood red with his pupils turning into slits.

"What the hell!?" shouted the man that held her down onto the ground.

"If you don't step away… I won't hesitate to kill you…" said Naruto, his voice sounding dead serious. There was no way that this could be the same Naruto… the one she knew was sweet, innocent, always wanting to help her with the simplest of things… this one seemed the opposite of him.

"I don't think so!" shouted the man that Naruto had shoved away as he stabbed the blonde in the back. Of course, that didn't seem to faze the young man as he only spun around and kicked the man in the ribs, sending him into the ground. Wow… Naruto knew how to fight?

"Your weapons won't hurt me… I've been through a lot worse." Growled out Naruto as he rushed forward to attack the man that held onto Hinata. The man pushed himself up and shot at Naruto, wanting to kill him. Though, the blonde simply dodged the bullets as if they were nothing. As he rushed forward, Hinata saw the crystal that was attached to the collar started to glow a bright red, and with that something started to happen to Naruto…

His body was starting to glow a bright red. Atop of his head, blonde fox ears started to appear through his spikey locks. Behind him, nine swaying blonde fox tails started to grow as if they had always been a part of him… When he was close enough, Hinata could make out fangs over lapping his lower lip, and claws growing at the tip of his fingertips…

What was he?

Was this what he's been hiding from her?

Naruto grabbed the man by his throat and pinned him down into the ground as he said "how do you like this huh?!" He growled deadly, looking ready to kill. The man yelped and pulled out a knife, jabbing it into Naruto's side as if hoping to puncture his lung. The now fox-human Naruto growled, his eyes flashing brightly for a moment before he lifted the man and tossed him aside. "I won't let you hurt her!" shouted the blonde haired fox-man before he stood before Hinata. One of his nine tails snaked their way over to her and lifted her up onto her feet.

"Naruto…" whispered Hinata in shock, not sure what to make of this…

"Get him!" shouted the man that once held Naruto down as he rushed forward, holding both his gun and his knife as he seemed like he wanted to make sure that he could kill Naruto. "Kill the monster!"

"Monster?" Naruto sounded hurt by that word; did he hate what he was? Soon, the sounds of guns echoed through the street, Hinata screamed, thinking that Naruto was going to die. Though, the blonde tails formed around Naruto like a shield, and shot through the flesh of his tails, causing him to wince a bit before his tails shot forward and lifted the men up by their waist and slammed them into the ground.

"If anyone here is a monster it's you two! You wanted to hurt a sweet girl! I won't let anyone hurt her! So long as I live, nothing will harm a single hair on Hinata's head!" declared Naruto as he clenched his hands into fight fists, and slammed them into the heads of the two men that he then, dropped onto the ground.

Breathing heavily, Naruto turned his head and stared at the blue haired woman, his eyes stared at her with a deep sadness. Like he expected her to scream and run away from him. Like she would think of him like those men did, a monster.

Hinata sniffled a bit, she had been so scared… scared that those men would rape her. Would kill Naruto though it seemed that Naruto was pretty much indestructible. Rushing forward, she buried her face in his chest and held onto his shirt tightly. "I… I thought they would…" Hinata couldn't even bring herself to finish what she was going to say. Just thinking about it made her want to cry all the more… Though, of course she also wanted this to be nothing more than a dream…

After all, there was just no way that Naruto could be a fox man right? It just didn't seem possible to her even if she was holding onto him and this whole thing felt so damn real to her.

Burying her face even deeper into Naruto's shirt, she wanted to forget about this whole thing… Just wanting to forget that she had just been moments from getting rapped though she didn't think that she would or could ever forget this even if it was a dream. The heart was mysterious thing and it could be fragile no matter how strong the person was.

Soon, she felt something wrapping around her, she felt Naruto's arms snaking their way around her back, though they felt stiff, awkward like he didn't really know what he was doing. Though she also felt those nine soft tails wrapping themselves around her as well, as if trying to shield her from the memory of this… Sniffling, Hinata whimpered out that she wanted to go home. That she wanted to forget about all of this happening to them…

Before she could say anything else, Hinata felt Naruto lift her into his arms and carried their things with his nine tails… "I should explain…" Naruto whispered softly with his head bowed low… it couldn't be that bad could it?


	8. Revelation Part 2

It had been a tough night that was for sure. Naruto didn't know what he was to do once he got home with Hinata. On the walk home, she had drifted off to sleep so he figured that it was for the best that he put her to bed. Setting the things in the kitchen, Naruto made his tails; fox ears, fangs and claws vanish, giving him the normal appearance of a human man.

Looking down at the sleeping blue haired woman, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if he had scared her. If she thought of him as a monster… She had every right to think of him like that, after all he did transform and he knew that it wasn't normal for someone to turn into something else. At least, from what he's seen from TV and of course from how Hinata, her family and the pink haired woman hadn't changed either.

Letting out a sad sigh, Naruto started to make his way toward Hinata's room. All he wanted to do was to live a simple life, one where he would have been accepted no matter where he was. Though, he didn't think that would be possible, not if people would fear him. What bothered him the most though, was how Hinata would have reacted to him. Sure, he knew that she had held onto him but from what he's heard on TV most people would have reacted to that if they had been saved by someone who was about to be harmed in some way.

Was he just over thinking it, or was he thinking about this just enough? He couldn't really be sure, though what he did know was that he should at least tell Hinata good bye when she woke up… mostly because he didn't know how to write yet.

Looking down at the sleeping woman, Naruto wondered how someone would react if they knew the truth about him. Would they run away? Or would they accept him for who and what he is? No, no one could ever accept him. It had been nothing but a fluke that Hinata ran to him and held onto him after he had saved her. Closing his eyes for a moment, the young man tried to get himself to calm down, he tried to get the inner turmoil within his heart to stop stirring, to settle and go back to sleep though so long as people knew of what he was, there could be risks…

What those risks were though had always been a mystery to him.

Inhaling softly, the young man tried to focus on the sounds that resided in the house or even outside. The sounds of crickets were making their soft chirping, the birds that came out at night… hell, he even heard a few cats running outside. Though even those sounds weren't enough to get him to forget about his troubles. He didn't think that it would be possible for him to forget about any of his troubles at all. Frowning to himself, he thought that he didn't have a right to be calm, that he didn't have a right to act like a human but to be what he had always been… a monster.

Frowning, the young man thought if he should just up and leave, pretend that he never knew of Hinata or anything for that matter. Maybe it was best that he just left and have Hinata forget about him. Yet, the thought of her forgetting about him caused him to have great pain go through his chest. Why? Was this something from his powers after not using them for so long or if it was something else… He couldn't really be sure since he didn't fully understand most of what he should know.

Inhaling softly, the young man knew that the pain would be something he would have to ignore, like all of the pain that he had dealt with in the past. It was the only thing he could do after all, since he didn't really know the cause of the pain unlike the others. Looking up, Naruto saw that he was at Hinata's bedroom door now so he carefully moved her in his arms so he could reach for the door and open it. Looking down at the blue haired woman once again, he wondered how she could still be asleep. Was it because of what had happened tonight or was she just tired?

Shaking his head, Naruto opened the door and started to make his way toward her bed. As he walked toward Hinata's bed, he couldn't help but wonder if Hinata would accept that he had or hadn't been to her home. Or would she just chase after him so she could get the answers that she seeked? Maybe it was best that he just stayed here to explain everything instead of her trying to find him later and have the people from the lab try to use her for their test subjects. It was for the best right? Or would he only put her in even more danger than he already was?

Letting out a sad sigh, Naruto made his way toward Hinata's bed and pulled the blankets back for her and started to lay her on her bed. Looking Hinata over, he was happy to see that she didn't have injuries… Pulling the blankets over her, Naruto tucked her in bed for a moment before he looked over at her for a moment before he carefully reached over and brushed her bangs aside. Blushing darkly, Naruto pulled his hand back quickly before he just sighed sadly. _'I shouldn't do that… it isn't right for me to taint her life…'_ thought Naruto before he started to back away from Hinata's bed.

Naruto felt more pain shoot its way through his chest, causing him to wince before he started to walk away. He had to leave this room… Tightly shutting his eyes for a moment, trying to get himself to relax. The young man knew that this was going to be difficult since the pain only seemed to worsen as he tried to leave Hinata in her room. Maybe a shower will help him to relax…

Taking a deep breath, Naruto started to make his way to his room so he could grab a clean change of clothes. His clothes had gotten a little torn from when he had transformed which of course was natural for it to happen. Not to mention, his shirt was stained in his blood from when that man… uh… whatever that silvery thing in his hand was though he knew that it was something like those guys at the lab had used on him.

While in his room, Naruto just grabbed clothes at random, not really caring what he wore since he still didn't understand the whole idea of clothes that were to match. Shaking his head, the young man picked up everything he was sure that he needed for the shower and tilted his head to the side as if trying to think of anything else that he was going to need.

"Maybe a shower will help my shoulder…" mumbled Naruto as he started to make his way toward the shower. It was hard for him to ignore the pain, maybe it was because the man held that silvery thing so close to him that it would have caused more pain then when those men used their weapons on him. Frowning in deep thought, Naruto knew that he still had so much to learn though sadly it didn't seem that was going to happen since he did plan to leave Hinata after he told her what he could.

Shaking his head, Naruto opened the door and locked it behind him. Something he had learned from Hinata that it was only right for him to lock the door when he was going to shower. When he made his way to the counter, Naruto set his clothes down and stared at his reflection. His blonde hair was a little flat, he assumed it was from his sweat since he was sweating a bit when he had transformed. Anger was a powerful thing, but him being nervous the whole time was stronger than his anger.

His eyes looked a little dull yet sad and… some other kind of emotion that he didn't know about. Maybe he was just over thinking about what he was feeling…

Shaking his head a bit, the young man walked over to the shower before turning on the water to how he liked it. While he was letting the water warm up, Naruto started to remove his clothes. He wondered if the blood would come out of his clothes or, if Hinata would be able to fix them. He did have to admit, this was his favourite outfit.

Removing his orange over shirt, Naruto looked at the shoulder and frowned a bit. The hole was a little big though he didn't know if it would be fixable. Sighing softly, he tossed it onto the floor before removing his white t-shirt. The shirt was also stained in his blood, though he figured that was to be expected since if his orange shirt was stained it was only understandable that this one would have been as well. Sighing, he tossed it onto the floor as well before he started to remove his black pants and boxers, then his socks. After that, he stepped into the shower and started to wash himself.

Hissing in pain, Naruto leaned against the wall as he tried to get his baring's together. Damn it, this pain was worse than he thought it would have been when he stepped into the warm shower. Taking a deep sharp breath, Naruto looked at his hand, forcing his nails to grow out into claws as a particle transformation before he dug the claws into the wound before he pulled out the small silver object. He couldn't remember what Hinata had called them though he was just happy that it came out.

Looking over at the wound, Naruto just watched as the hole had started to slowly mend itself. Pulling the skin together as it started to pinking at the edges before it fully healed itself. Soon, his gaze went to the object that he had pulled out of his shoulder before narrowing his eyes and set it on the edge of the tub before he grabbed the shampoo that Hinata bought for him and started to wash up his hair.

If there was one thing he was really thankful for after leaving the lab it was learning how to use a shower. It sucked when they wouldn't let him wash up for months at a time, he would really stink when they decided to finally wash him though that was mostly when he was out cold or he would have tried to fight for his freedom again.

Shaking his head, Naruto knew that he shouldn't keep thinking about the past. He was free now, and that was something that he had always wanted and now he had it. Though, for how long?

Placing his palms on the shower wall, bowing his head as he closed his eyes. Naruto tried to get himself to stop thinking about that… Though it seemed that what he had heard was really true. You cannot escape your past no matter how hard you try.

Clenching his hands into fists, Naruto wanted to forget about the lab, wanted to forget about the white coats, wanted to forget about the pain though those just didn't want to fade from his mind. "I just want to be free…" whispered Naruto, though he highly doubted that would be the case. He couldn't be free, not so long as he was living anyway but he couldn't end it like that. There had to be another way to end this once and for all. Yet, he didn't know how as of yet. There had to be something that he could do to end this hell, to end the torment that would forever haunt him.

"But what?" muttered Naruto with a sad sigh.

Shaking his head, the young man pushed himself to stand up straight before he started to lather up his hair… Maybe he should just go back… what was there for him here anyway? Grunting, Naruto placed a hand over his chest and frowned. "Why does my chest hurt when I think about leaving?"

* * *

Yawning, Naruto finished his shower and started to rub a towel over his hair to help dry it quicker. He had seen Hinata do it a few times though he figured that it too dry his hair than what the pink haired woman would say that she did for her hair. Ah well, he was happy with what he does for his hair anyway. Once he was sure that his hair was dry enough to dry on its own, Naruto started to use the orange brush that Hinata bought for him and ran it through his wet locks.

After that, the strands flicked upward back into its usual spiky style. He never understood how his hair would go like that but he wasn't going to complain about it.

Staring at his reflection, Naruto saw that he looked tired. The white sleeveless shirt made his skin look a little darker compared to how it really was since at the moment, he looked a little pale. Looking down, he saw that the long, loose orange pants were the only other colour to his skin besides his hair. Otherwise, he looked like he was ill.

Sighing, Naruto turned away from the mirror before he started to make his way toward the door. Maybe a good night sleep would be enough for him to get over his problems. Yawning softly, the young man stretched his arms above his head before he went to grab his dirty clothes and to throw them into his laundry hamper only to blink when he opened the door. "Uh…" was all he could say as he was now standing in front of Hinata.

"Naruto… can… can we talk?" asked the blue haired woman.

Okay, he had no idea when she woke up but it was easy to see that she had been waiting for him for a little while. Though, he knew what she wanted to talk about. Taking a deep breath, he nodded before he told her to wait for him. After that, he started to make his way to his bedroom and tossed his clothes in the hamper before he started to make his way toward the living room. He didn't know how she was going to ask him, or even how he was going to explain it. Either way, he didn't know and feared that she was going to hate him.

Looking over at Hinata, her lavender eyes looking up at him with so many questions. He found it strange that he liked that look of hers, even a little bit. Though at the moment he wasn't going to question that. All he knew, was that this was going to be difficult for him to explain, and possibly more so for Hinata to hear what he was going to tell her. Just thinking about it made him want to cry, but he could not bring himself to do that, for he had always been beaten when he would shed tears, for the white coats would always tell him that it was not 'becoming for a weapon'.

"So… what do you want to hear first?" asked Naruto.

"I… I want to know what you are…"

Looking over at Hinata, Naruto saw that she was curious. That she really did want to know and in a way, he could see a hint of fear within those lavender orbs of hers. The look within them, it made his heart break a little of how she would act if he lost her in any way. Even though he doesn't fully understand the reason for it. It was a new feeling in his chest that he wanted to know what it was, yet he didn't know if it was a good feeling, or a bad one. At the moment it just seemed like it was a bad one.

Turning his gaze away from Hinata, he started to look at the ground, his hands held together as he tried to think on how he could explain it in even words that he could understand. Yet, he was having trouble trying to think on the words, to think on the explanation. It was only harder from that though, it was how Hinata would react to the truth. After all, this was something that no normal person could comprehend right?

People could never really understand it, maybe that was why he barely understood it and he was the one that had the twisted body when it was compared to a human. It almost made Naruto sad that he wasn't normal, though then again if it wasn't for his unusual abilities, Hinata may have been in a worse situation than what he would have thought to be possible for people.

Leaning back in his seat, Naruto bit his lower lip as he tried to get back to trying to explain this to Hinata. Though it seemed that it was only getting harder and harder for him for it felt like there was some kind of lump in his throat that prevented him from speaking. "You know… if you don't want to… to tell me you don't have to." Whispered Hinata. Why did that make him feel terrible? No, he had to tell her the truth; he had hid it long enough from her as it was.

Shaking his head, Naruto calmly said "it isn't that I don't want to tell you… it's trying to explain it…" He looked over at her for a moment before he let out a soft sad sigh. Well, he might as well get it over and done with right?

"I was raised in a lab. The white coats, well at least that's what I call them… they did something to my body to make me what I am today." Naruto started his face a frown before he leaned back in his seat. "For as long as I can remember, I was used for pain endurance, a test of my strength, and to see how long I could last without food, water anything until I would go mad and into some kind of frenzy."

Looking over at Hinata, he saw that she was staring at him with wide eyes; he couldn't tell if it was from fear or shock. Maybe a mixture of both. Either way, he knew that it was hard for her to hear this. Looking away, he said "I don't know what they did to me all the time; I was mostly asleep when they would inject me with something. All I know is that I would wake up in a pool of blood, some of it, maybe a few drops would be mine while the rest belonged to other experiments."

"Is… is that why you threatened to kill those men?" asked Hinata.

Naruto nodded as he said "to me, killing is easy… but dealing with the deaths is something that does take me a while to get over. I guess it has to do with the desire to protect either myself or those around me." Turning to stare at Hinata, the blonde haired man calmly added "though of course I've never had anyone to protect until you."

Hinata blinked at Naruto for a moment; maybe she still couldn't fully understand what he was saying though that was to be accepted. Taking a deep breath, he buried his face in his hands as he bent himself forward with his elbows on his knees and took a deep breath. All he wanted right now was to get this explanation to get over and done with though that would be harder than it seemed.

"I lived every day having to deal with those white coats, they would do tests with me but they never taught me anything. All I knew was to go in the rooms, allow them to test my strength and of course to see how well I could endure other situations that may be called for." Clenching his hands into tight fists, Naruto said "I was almost torn to pieces every time I would go through their stupid tests and they wouldn't care so long as they got their results."

Naruto growled at the memories. When he would go back into his room, he would cry himself to sleep when he was alone. Though of course when he was smaller he would cry, now he just curled up in a ball as he tried to get the pain to go away. Taking a deep breath, Naruto grabbed at the choker on his throat as he said "this choker acts as a suppressant I guess you can say. It controls my body in a way… it keeps me from going out of control." Sighing softly, the young man whispered "it also keeps my appearance human since my true form… is what you saw last night." Looking over at Hinata with sad eyes, he added "without it, I'll go into a bloodlust and rage that will have me kill hundreds if I don't have it on at all times…"

"So… that's why you never take it off." Whispered Hinata.

"Yes… without it, I become a monster. I turn into a beast that only knows how to kill and kill for its own pleasure and joy. I don't why I was chosen as a test subject or where I really came from… all I know, was that they called me Experiment F 001… I'm guessing the F stood for fox because of the fox tails and ears." Naruto said with a sigh before he ran his fingers through his hair and frowned a little more.

Closing his eyes, Naruto said "I'll understand if you never want to be with me anymore Hinata. Knowing that I'm a monster, someone that should never have been born but just know that being here… learning… spending time with you has been the most fun I've had in my entire life." He pushed himself up and started to walk away. Naruto knew that this was for the best.

After all, who would put up with a monster?

Suddenly, something wrapped itself around him. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, all Naruto could do was stare at her in shock… Hinata was holding onto him as if she was afraid to let him go. "What…?" He said in shock for a moment before shaking his head. "Let me go Hinata."

"No!" shouted Hinata, shaking her head against Naruto's back. He didn't know why she was doing this, though he knew that he had to get her off of him so he could leave this place. But no matter he couldn't throw Hinata away from him. "You're not a monster Naruto! A monster wouldn't have saved me! Wouldn't have brought me home and tucked me into bed and told me their story, their history! A monster would have let those men rape me, would have left me there in the street and I possibly may have died! You saved me!" cried Hinata as she clung to Naruto.

The blue eyed man turned himself around and stared at Hinata with wide eyes. How… how could she think of those things when… wasn't he a monster? Shaking his head, Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and held her close to his chest as he let out a soft sigh. He wasn't sure why but… in a way he was thankful that Hinata stopped him from leaving. Though what confused him right now was the way his heart was beating when he held Hinata… what did this mean?


	9. Note for Ideas

hey everyone, I'm sorry about lack of updates on this story but I'll only work on Uzumaki Colosseum for now since it's almost done. Anyway, while this story is on hold, I would like your imput on what you'd like to happen in the next few chapters of Fox in the Rain, that way when I do update this story again, I'll have amazing ideas by you, the readers. Now, if the idea is something I can use, I'll use it but if not I am very sorry...


	10. To the Beach

It had been a few days since Naruto had saved her and, she had to admit that it had been surprising finding out about what he was. There was no way that it should have been possible yet, the way he had transformed yesterday said everything. It had been rather strange that Naruto thought that she would fear him, when he had done nothing wrong. He had, after all saved her life. Sure, there were times when he had cross boundaries but that couldn't be helped since he didn't know any better.

Sighing softly, the young woman knew that it must have taken a lot of courage from Naruto to have told her his story, that he was part of some lab experiment and that he had escaped… It had explained why she found him near death's door when she saw him… Just thinking about that made her heart ache, thinking about what could have happened had she not saved the young man that she had come to know and care for.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata rolled over in her bed as she tried to think on what she and Naruto could do for today. She had gotten another day off, mostly because of the stress that she had been feeling since she was almost raped the other day. Running a hand through her hair, the young blue haired woman wondered if there would be something, anything exciting that she could do though, so far nothing did come to mind for her.

Crossing her arms under her chin as she lied on her stomach, Hinata was thinking maybe since Naruto did need to interact with people maybe she could come up with something for herself, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura… whatever that could be… "Nothing is easy…" Hinata mumbled before burying her face in her pillow and groaned.

She just didn't know what they all could do…

Lifting her head, Hinata peeked out the window and saw that it was sunny. Maybe she should get up; it wasn't like there was much that she would be able to do anyway. Hell, there wasn't really much that she and Naruto could do that he wouldn't really understand though it wouldn't hurt to try to figure out though what they would all be able to do. Sadly, it also depended if Sasuke and Sakura weren't busy today with something. _'I should call them later… knowing those two, they're asleep…'_ Hinata thought with a sad sigh.

It was still pretty early, so she couldn't really bother them yet. If she knew correctly, it was their anniversary last night so knowing those two they had their 'play time' last night and may be sleeping until around eleven. In a way, Hinata was a little jealous of their relationship. They were so deeply in love that they were even going to marry and yet, she was still single. No guy found her, herself, interesting. Instead, they only wanted her for her body and nothing more and nothing less.

Sometimes, she hated that she was well developed; maybe that was why Sakura didn't have to worry about Sasuke leaving her… because he loved her for her no matter what. "Great, now I'm jealous of my friend…" Hinata whispered softly. She should really stop doing the self-pity and just get on out of bed, get dressed and do what she has to do in order to get everything settled and make sure that Naruto has something to eat for breakfast.

Maybe something to eat would cheer her up a little bit. Didn't hurt to try after all to see if the reason why she was so down was because she hadn't had anything to eat all morning and that she was just cranky from lack of nutrition.

Yawning into the back of her hand, Hinata pushed herself from her bed so she could sit up before walking over to her dresser and started to grab the first things that she set her sights on. The news yesterday had said that today was going to be a warm day so maybe a pair of shorts would be good for her today.

Throwing on a pair of white shorts and a black muscle shirt, the young woman checked herself over in the mirror and placed her hands on her hips for a moment before grabbing her brush from her nightstand and started to brush the long silky yet very tangled locks as she wondered what she could do for Naruto, to cheer him up. Even though she hadn't rejected him, she knew that he was still worried about her screaming at him and calling him a monster.

There had to be something that she could do, to show him that he isn't a monster no matter what people say. Frowning at the memory, she remembered those guys had called Naruto a monster… she saw the way he winced, like it had hurt him deeply. Shaking her head, the young woman knew that it would have had too, he isn't human. At least not fully… He had the heart and soul of a human, even if his DNA had been tampered with, he was still, and always will be a human man to her.

Shaking her head, the young woman knew that she would just have to make sure that Naruto knew that she would never think of him as a monster. Of course, she couldn't do it through her words since from what she has seen with Naruto, he was a man of action. Not to mention, that old saying echoed its way through her head. _Actions speak louder than words._ Smiling with that resolve in her mind, the young woman stretched her arms above her head before setting her brush down and started to make her way to the living room wondering if Naruto was even awake. She didn't think that he would be since he did seem really tired last night. Though didn't hurt to make breakfast before waking him right?

Yawning softly, the young woman knew that she was going to have to be able to do something… though; she couldn't really be sure what more she could do to make sure that Naruto stayed happy…

Suddenly, the phone started to ring, causing Hinata to yelp a bit from surprise only to sigh in relief when she realised that it was only her cell phone ringing. Picking up her cell phone, the young woman calmly said "hello?"

"Hinata, its Sakura. I thought that since me and Sasuke are going to the beach you and Naruto would like to come. I thought that since you said Naruto needed to interact more with other people that he'd like to come." Sakura said with a bright smile on her face.

Hinata frowned a little… Would Naruto like the beach? Or would the ocean bother him too much? She couldn't really be sure though maybe it wouldn't hurt but… "Me and Naruto don't have swim suits." Hinata said with a frown before running a hand through her bangs. Of all the things for Sakura to ask her to do it was to go to the beach when her swim suit had too many holes in it that she had no choice but to throw it out.

"Oh don't worry! I bought Naruto some trunks and there is a beach house at the beach that we can get you a suit in." The pink haired woman said with a giggle, one that made Hinata shake a little… her friend had something in store and for some reason she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like it… not one bit.

* * *

Hinata had told him about going to the beach. Of course, Naruto didn't really understand the whole thing but… it made Hinata happy. Looking out the window as Hinata drove them both in something called a 'car' and it had Naruto very interested. Were they moving or were they just in one place and everything was moving by them on their own? He didn't really know but in a way it was very interesting, that's for sure. The young man couldn't help but smile at the thought of what they would do though he didn't mind it all that much.

Looking over at Hinata, he tilted his head as he asked "so, what are we doing when we get there?" The young man couldn't help but look at Hinata with that innocent look of his, and with those blue eyes of his it made it even cuter. The young man had noticed that Hinata never looked at him while she drove the car; it had him curious as to why that was though he didn't complain about it for the time being. Maybe he'll ask her later though he wasn't going to complain about it all that much.

Hinata though smiled, he didn't know why but her smile made his heart beat quickly in his chest. "We're going to meet Sasuke and Sakura at the beach. Sakura was nice enough to buy you some swim trunks and she's going to help me shop for a new bikini." The young woman answered her voice cheerful. In a way, the young man was happy to see Hinata so happy. Though, he couldn't help but wonder what these 'swim trunks' were. It had him a little curious though maybe he would figure out what they were when they got to the beach.

"Also Naruto," began Hinata, causing the young man to just stare at Hinata with his innocent blue eyes. What would she need to add now? Was there something more that he had to be aware of or what? "Don't tell anyone about what you are okay? Sasuke and Sakura may not understand like I do… Let them get to know you first before we tell them… and, of course when you're ready."

Naruto nodded, he could understand why Hinata wouldn't want her friends to know about what he was or what he could do. After all, he hadn't wanted to tell Hinata what he was either but sadly, it had come to that when he had to fight those two men from hurting her. The young man vowed to make sure that nothing would ever harm Hinata ever again, but he would have to make sure that he wouldn't use his powers or abilities again. Fearing that if he relied on them too much that he would end up becoming a mindless monster. That of course, scared him very much.

Turning his head back to the window, he just watched as everything went by him. Naruto had to admit though that everything was nice… the weather was perfect. Though he couldn't help but wonder what more he was to do, what life would hold for him. Maybe he would be able to have a nice and simple life now that he was staying with Hinata. Yet, something deep within himself is saying that this was only a fantasy, a dream that he wants to remain in. Letting out a deep sigh, Naruto knew that nothing could last forever and at some point he would lose himself to his darkness, to the monster that dwelled deep inside his soul and he would end up hurting those he held dear to him… Mostly Hinata…

Closing his eyes for a moment, Naruto knew that for now… he should enjoy the time he has right now. Just wanting to make sure that he could just enjoy the time he had with Hinata and those that surrounded her that wanted to help her in her life. Though, maybe this was all just a dream that he was dreaming of but then again… would a dream make him feel this way? To make him feel something that he had never felt before so he would never understand? He didn't think it was possible.

Inhaling softly, Naruto closed his eyes as he just enjoyed the car ride. Right now was the time to be happy, to have joy in his life and just make sure that he could be happy for as long as possible before he had been found.

"We're here." Said Hinata, causing the young blonde haired young man to open his eyes and looked around. He must have been in deep thought for him to not notice that they had arrived to the beach place. Naruto had to admit, it was beautiful… just like when he had first arrived. The water was blue, almost like his eyes but the water sparkled. The sky was a lighter shade of blue that made him smile a little… then of course, there was the soft sand that was on the ground. Well, he remembered that it was called sand anyway from what Hinata had told him.

Squinting his eyes, he saw a few people making their way toward the car. The one he knew was the pink haired woman that Hinata was friends with. Sakura… then of course, there was the man that was next to her. Tilting his head, the man was tall, just as tall as he was. Black hair with the back spiked outward and two locks of hair framing his face. Skin was pale, at least compared to his… Even from this distance, Naruto would tell that the man had black eyes. What confused him was the weird shorts the man was wearing and lack of shirt.

"The guy's name is Sasuke, see what Sakura is holding? It's a pair of trunks for you to wear. They are the same length as Sasuke's so you don't have to worry." Calmly said Hinata as she shut off the car and started to make her way out after unbuckling herself. Now that she mentioned it, looking more at the shorts that Sasuke wore, they reached his knees and they were black. On the left leg was a red and shite fan; while on the right leg was something that he thought resembled white flames.

Sighing softly, Naruto unbuckled himself and got out of the car before he started to walk with Hinata toward the two young adults. It made him wonder what was to happen while they were here though maybe it was just to have fun? At least, that was what he thought was to happen. The pink haired young woman smiled at Naruto before holding out the trunks to him. "There's a changing area over there. Sasuke will show you while me and Hinata here will do some shopping okay?" With that said and done, Sakura grabbed Hinata and dragged her away after giving Naruto the trunks. Naruto wanted to follow them but Sasuke grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Sorry, but the girls need their girl time. You, well you need to change into those trunks or you'll sweat to death." Said Sasuke before dragging the blonde haired young man to the changing tents. Naruto sighed before walking in and closing the curtain behind him. He saw that the space was small, mostly just big enough for one person but enough room to at least allow him to change. Poking his head out, Naruto was about to ask the black haired young man about what he was to do with his clothes, until Sasuke handed him a bag. "Put your clothes in here."

Nodding, Naruto accepted the bag and went back into the tent as he started to strip. As he started to remove his clothes, Naruto wondered what Hinata would end up wearing. Sure, since he was a guy he didn't need to cover up what Hinata did so maybe it would be like a shirt and pants? Since he was wearing something like shorts though that was just what he was thinking.

Shaking his head, the young man set his button up shirt and t-shirt in the bag before he started to remove his pants, shoes and socks. Looking at the trunks that Sakura had handed to him and stared at the design. They looked simple yes, though the left leg was orange while the right leg was black. The draw strings were orange and black as well though the left one was orange while the right one was black so they could easily be seen. Looking inside, Naruto saw that they looked like netting fabric was used inside so maybe he didn't have to wear boxers? Would make sense so he wouldn't go home with wet boxers on…

Sighing softly, the young man removed his boxers and slipped on the trunks. He couldn't help but notice that the trunks were a little loose on his waist. Maybe that's why there were draw strings on the trunks? To tie them up to prevent them from falling? Sighing softly, he started to tie the knot, happy that Hinata had taught him how to tie knots so that was something at least. Though, it did have him curious as to what he, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura would be doing while they were at the beach.

Shaking his head, Naruto finished tying up the waist band before walking out of the change tent and stared at Sasuke. "Am I wearing it right?" asked Naruto with a tilt of his head. He wasn't sure if he was wearing this right since, he wasn't sure if it was just like shorts or even like pants for that matter though at least it didn't hurt to ask right? It was after all never too late to learn something.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment before crossing his arms as if he was in deep thought. The young man knew that Sasuke was just making sure that everything was on properly though it still made him nervous… "Yeah, though… I'm amazed at how thin you are. At least from what Sakura tells me from how much you eat of Hinata's cooking. I know she's an amazing cook and all but damn." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Blinking in confusion, Naruto looked down at himself and wondered if being fat was a bad thing. Sure, he knew that he wasn't… in fact, now that he thought about it when he was allowed to pig out at the lab he never gained weight. He kept the muscular body that he has had for a while, thinking that he gained it when he was smaller… Not really sure how old he was though he figured he was only a few inches shorter than what he was now when he started to get more muscular.

Shaking his head for a moment, Naruto looked over at Sasuke as he asked "so… what do we do at a beach besides swim?" He was truly curious as to what they do at the beach; it was easy to see just how naïve he really was to the outside world, even if he had learned to adjust to it.

Sasuke scratched the back of his head as he started to explain. "Some people swim, play in the water… uh, some people play games on the sand. Some people even try to flirt with some people."

"Flirt?" asked Naruto in confusion.

"Yeah, flirting. It's hard to explain but it's like where you talk to someone you like and try to get them to like you too." Naruto frowned in confusion that did make some kind of sense. Tilting his head, the young man just nodded before looking around. It made him wonder what Hinata and Sakura were up to. Sighing softly, the young man leaned against the metal rods that kept the tents up and frowned a little as he tried to think on what he and Hinata could do… maybe they could play in the water?

An image of him and Hinata flashed in his head. Though it was of her wearing the clothes that they arrived. Anyway, Naruto and Hinata were splashing water at each other like he had seen a couple do while he waited. Hinata tripped in the water and would fall against him. Naruto stared deeply into her lavender coloured eyes and he ended up starting to lean closer to her…

Blinking quickly, Naruto shook his head, his face so red and hot that it felt like his flesh would melt from his bones. Shaking his head again, Naruto tried to get himself to relax. He had to stop that, hell he didn't even know why that had happened. "You okay?" called Sasuke's voice, causing Naruto to look over and saw the slightly concerned look on his face.

Nodding, Naruto looked away from the black haired man only to blink when he saw two people walking toward them. Blinking in confusion, the young man looked over at Sasuke and tilted his head when he saw Sasuke's smirk. Okay, something was up… why was he smiling like that? Either way, he was a little worried as to what the black haired young man would be smiling about though he didn't say anything… yet.

Soon, Naruto moved his gaze toward Sasuke was staring. He saw Sakura with her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Her suit made him think of those bras and panty things that Hinata wears. Though it seemed a little more ruffled on the top piece. The bottom piece just looked like a simple pair of panties that just slip on though they clung to her hips perfectly like no other. Naruto just gave a mental shrug; he just thought that Sakura wasn't wearing enough clothes.

Thoughwhen he stared at Hinata his heart was beating so loudly he was sure that any normal human could hear it. Naruto couldn't help but stare at Hinata; her face was tinted pink as she looked away. Her long blue hair was loose and flying around thanks to the winds that blew around the beach. Though it was what she was wearing that seemed to have gotten him to really stare. Hinata's swim suit was almost like Sakura's… well in a way anyway. It was a two piece like Sakura's. The colour though was dark lavender. The top tied around her neck and from what he could see there was a thin strap that wrapped around the back and held the two triangles over her breasts though he could still see quite a bit. Her bottoms were a little low on her though still kept her covered though it, like her top were tied. At least, at the sides of her waist since he saw bows on the sides of her waist.

His face went redder than it had ever been before and he didn't think that was possible. Naruto couldn't look away from Hinata; it was as if he was in some kind of trance though he didn't know what he was to do while he stared at her… Suddenly, he didn't just feel like his pants got a little tighter, but he felt something hitting him in the side.

Blinking his blue eyes, Naruto turned to stare at Sasuke and frowned a bit. "You better go back in the tent for a bit… you have… a friend down there." Sasuke whispered so that only Naruto could hear him. The young man didn't understand what Sasuke was talking about though he looked down either way and blinked in shock. Shaking his head, he ran into the tent and groaned softly. Why was this happening?! Sure he didn't know what it was but even he knew that it was rather embarrassing to have something like that poking out from his trunks. Could this day get any worse for him or was that just speaking way too soon?

Well, if it was speaking too soon, he hoped that it would disappear since he really, did not want to deal with it at the moment. It felt so awkward for that to be happening to him though he knew that it may as well be part of being a normal man… at least he thinks it is.

"Sasuke, where's Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"He's in the tent… if I may ask Hinata, why are you wearing that kind of bikini?" asked Sasuke.

"Um… Sakura convinced me to wear it. I was gonna go for a one piece suit." Hinata answered, her voice sounding so shy yet cute sounding.

So it was Sakura that made Hinata wear that huh? Hm… Maybe he would have to thank her or something… in some weird crazy way he liked seeing Hinata in that swim suit of hers. Though he just didn't know why that was. Looking back down at himself, Naruto saw that he didn't have that 'friend' or whatever Sasuke called it before coming out. Looking at Hinata, the young man felt his face redden once again. Though this time he didn't feel his trunks tighten so maybe nothing bad will happen this time.

"You look nice Hinata." Naruto said with a calm voice, trying to make sure that he didn't sound weird. Though he couldn't help but wonder what he and Hinata could do while they were at the beach. Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled slightly, her face still tinted in a blush though the young man couldn't help but wonder what they could do to enjoy themselves.

"Let's play some volleyball." Suggested Sakura.

"Sure." Said Sasuke with a smile as he stared at Sakura.

For some strange reason, Naruto thought that Sasuke had some kind of ulterior motive for playing that game though for the time being he didn't really care. Shaking his head, Naruto went along with everyone toward the net so they could play the game, though the young man just listened to what Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata told him about the game so he would know what to do, and what not to do though that was a little hard since he couldn't help but stare at Hinata's chest.

Blinking quickly, the young man turned his gaze away from Hinata and went back to focusing on what was being said and done. He saw Sasuke serve first since it was going to be boys VS girls, so he was on Sasuke's team. The ball went over the net; Sakura jumped up and hit the ball, causing it to go back to the boy's side of the net. In a way, Naruto was happy that they could play a normal game, though he couldn't help but wonder why Sasuke would turn and smirk at him, as if he was expecting something to happen.

Soon, the ball was heading toward him, Naruto hit it with what he hoped was a normal amount of energy and strength that a human would do. After all, he had learned to control some of his body's strength. Taking a deep breath, the young man looked up and watched as the ball went over to the net and headed toward Hinata. He thought that maybe he would be able to just keep himself though that is until Hinata jumped in the air causing her breasts to bounce from the motion. Naruto just stared as if he was once again in a trance.

It was as if time had slowed down for him as he just stared at Hinata's chest. His face was bright red as he just stared at her; his face was getting redder and redder as he just stared as her breasts finally fell back against her chest as she landed back on the ground. Naruto didn't know what happened next; it all seemed to have happened in a blur of motion.

He felt something spurting from his nose, causing him to fall over and land on his back. "Naruto?!" shouted Hinata's voice as she ran toward the fallen young man. Naruto moaned softly before he blinked his confused blue eyes and looked over at the young woman as she knelt in front of Naruto. Naruto of course stared at her face, only to look down by some strange force before his nose started to bleed even more. "Oh my god your nose is bleeding!" shouted Hinata as she covered her mouth in shock.

"It's bleeding?" Naruto said in shock, not sure what was going on.

"I'll take him to the bathroom to wash him up." Said Sasuke as he helped the blonde haired young man up onto his feet before making his way toward Naruto and helped him up before they started to walk away from the volleyball net. When they were out of ear shot, Sasuke stared at Naruto and grinned as he said "so Naruto, enjoyed the view?"

"View?"

"Hinata's chest. Sakura had a feeling you would have liked Hinata by now so she got Hinata to wear that and of course for us to play volleyball. Though, didn't think you'd get a nose bleed that bad." Sasuke looked at Naruto with a bigger and wider smirk before he started to make his way to the bathroom so Naruto could clean up. Of course, the blood had also dripped down his nose, over his face and down his chest. Man, Naruto never knew that his nose could bleed like this from nothing…

"Why did that happen?" asked Naruto.

"It sometimes happens with men who are… um… I guess you can say fighting some urges." Answered Sasuke as they made their way into the bathroom and Naruto started went to the sink and filled it up with cold water. Naruto dove his face in the water for a big, managing to wash some of the blood off his face and grabbed some paper towels before soaking the paper in the water and started to rub his chest so he could get the blood off.

Sighing softly, Naruto looked over at Sasuke as he said "I don't know what you were trying to do but… I have nothing for Hinata but I'll be her protector." He glared at Sasuke for a moment, only for him to calm down and looked away only to throw out the paper towel and checked himself over to make sure that all the blood was off.

Though, as he was making his way back to where the girls were, Naruto blinked as he stared at Hinata and Sakura. Though, his sight went red when he saw some big muscle head talking to Hinata. The look on her face showed that she wasn't happy. Naruto growled softly as he flexed his fingers as if he was ready to slice through that guy like ribbons.

The guy smirked as he said "how about you and me… go and have fun?" As soon as those words escaped that guy's mouth… Naruto felt like his entire body was on fire with rage. He had the desire to kill, for it made him think of when those guys had tried to 'play' with Hinata. It made him angry, more so than he had ever thought was possible for him. Something deep inside him told him to walk over there and punch that guy in the face and make him pay for ever trying to flirt with Hinata.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Sasuke as he walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let go of me or I may break your arm." Growled out Naruto, his voice deep and menacing. A sure sign that he was angry and would lash out at anyone that got in his way. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke, the guy was nice and was of course Hinata's friend so he wouldn't hurt him, or risk upsetting Hinata. Inhaling deeply, Naruto felt his fangs growing in, as were his claws.

Soon, he started to march right up to the man. He could hear Hinata telling him that she wasn't interested. That she didn't want a boyfriend or to be with anyone that would only think to do only one thing. For that, Naruto was proud with Hinata, even if he didn't really understand what was going on. Though the man just wanted to get what he so desired from Hinata. Soon, his arm shot out and grabbed a hold of Hinata's elbow in his tight grip as he tried to drag the blue haired woman away, Sakura of course trying to get the guy to let go of Hinata.

"Let go pinkie. This woman is coming with me and we'll party until dawn. Or… until I've had my fun." He said with a smirk before he gave Hinata a creepy smile.

Soon, without thinking Naruto zipped by and grabbed the man's elbow, his eyes glowing red as he growled. The man stared with wide eyes, wondering where this guy came from. Naruto growled darkly as he said "touch Hinata again… even come near her again… and I'll rip you from limb, from limb, until you can no longer be put together again understand?!"

The man just stared at Naruto as he smirked. "But this woman wants me, what are you? Some kind of freak or something? Or a monster?" As soon as those words were spoken, Naruto's eyes glowed brighter, glowing darker… He lifted the man in his arms and threw him in the ocean with all of his strength, wanting to make sure that he was as far away from Hinata as possible. Growling, the young man turned to Hinata when he saw that her skin went ghostly pale. The horror in her face caused Naruto to stare at her before the power started to fade from him…

"I… I…" he stuttered, not sure what he was to say or do… Looking away, unable to stare at Hinata at all. The young man turned away from Hinata, not wanting to stare at her anymore… thinking that if he looked at her, that she would only stare at him in horror. Sure, she had seen him fighting before and he had almost killed someone but he had said nothing about it…

Taking a deep breath, the young man started to walk away, thinking that he had started to make a fool of himself. Running a hand through his hair, Naruto started to walk on away though thinking that he would make sure that he would stay away from Hinata. Though the thought of being away from Hinata made his heart ache even more… even more than when he had first fought someone. Tightly shutting his eyes, Naruto started to make the first dozen steps away from Hinata and the others.

"Naruto don't go!" shouted Hinata. Frowning in confusion, Naruto turned around and yelped in shock when Hinata had tackled him to the ground. He didn't know what was going on though when Hinata had tackled him he felt not just her chest pressing against his but Hinata's lips pressed against his. He didn't know what had happened though he didn't think he would have been able to do anything else… he felt that her lips were soft and… well he didn't know what the word would be for this but… a word 'supple' had entered his thoughts.

Blinking in shock, Naruto watched as Hinata pulled back, her face a dark red as she just stared at him. "Naruto I… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry." Naruto just stared in shock, unsure if he could speak at all. The only thing he could do was stare at Hinata, her face was… amazing… If that was the right word to use anyway.

Suddenly, Naruto's gaze went back to her breasts and blinked in shock at just how close they were and… of course of how deep he could see. The blonde haired young man just stared for what felt like forever… until his nose started to bleed again and of course his eyes rolled back into his head and his head fell back onto the sand. Hinata screamed out Naruto's name as she shook his shoulders, trying to get him to wake up. Though, Naruto had a soft smile as these words went through his mind.

_'Today was a fun day…'_


	11. The Dance

Hinata yawned softly as she was in the hospital going over some paper work that she had to finish filling out. She knew that it was about time that Naruto had a check-up though knew that he wouldn't come if he knew there were a lot of doctors here because of what had happened while growing up. To be honest, she couldn't really blame him for it either.

So, she had thought that maybe she could at least check him over from home. His blood pressure, his ears and so on. It wouldn't hurt to make sure that he was as healthy as he looked. Though she also knew that it was risky for her to bring the tools she needed from the hospital to her house but at the moment she didn't really have much of a choice since he was afraid of hospitals anyway.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman knew that she would have to slowly ease Naruto up to get himself a check-up. Though, maybe if he knew that it was her giving him the check-up it might make him feel a little better so that had to be something right? Though that was only assuming that he would be okay with her being his doctor. Running a hand through her hair, Hinata looked over the papers, not sure how she was going to fill this out since Naruto didn't really have a last name, she didn't know when he was born or what health problems he would have… This was all so confusing.

Setting the paper work aside for now, Hinata thought that maybe she would have to dig deeper into Naruto's past somehow. She would have to find something that would lead her to where Naruto was from before he was at the lab, unless he had been born there and that only made it more difficult for her. This was really going to be difficult for the blue haired young woman that was for sure.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman pushed herself up onto her feet and started to make her way down the hall. She had to tend to her other patients for now and knew that the matters of Naruto's health may have to wait since so far, he didn't seem to get sick though there could be the odd chance that he could get sick. Frowning, Hinata knew that she shouldn't just forget about the folder for Naruto, though to be honest she didn't know if she should take him to a doctor or a vet since he was a fox-man.

_'Why must this be so complicated…?'_ thought Hinata with a sad yet soft sigh under her breath.

Looking down the long white hall, the young woman knew that she would have to be careful with what she did do to make sure that Naruto was in good health. There was just no telling what he would do since he did have that fear of doctors, not to mention, that she couldn't take off that choker of his since it kept him under control of his powers and abilities instead of it being the other way around even though she hadn't seen him lose control before.

Frowning in deep thought, Hinata thought that maybe she could have Neji do some research on the choker. Maybe if they could find a way to take it off without him losing control they may be able he could live a normal life without the fear of himself hurting innocent people. Stopping in the hall, Hinata knew that was one of Naruto's greatest fears. Hurting people who hadn't done anything wrong… that was the one thing he didn't want to deal with and she knew it.

Closing her eyes, Hinata knew that she would have to think of something to make it up to Naruto. She was going to make sure that he would have a great life while teaching him more about life. There were so many things that he should be able to enjoy without having the fear of hurting those who haven't done anything.

_'I'll make sure that Naruto has a great life…'_ promised Hinata as she had a soft yet gentle smile on her face. It was going to be something that the young woman would follow through with it. Crossing her arms with her smile still in place, the young woman knew that she was going to make sure that nothing was going to hurt Naruto. She would make sure of that that was for sure.

Inhaling softly, Hinata started to walk down the halls. She would see other doctors walking down the halls. Wondering where they were going, such as some of them going to meet their other patients, or going to check on some test results or anything else along those lines. Blinking her lavender coloured eyes, the young woman tilted her head as she watched some of the nurses rushing to other rooms as she tried to get to the reception desk to see if she had other patients coming on in.

Tilting her head to the side, Hinata wondered if she had anyone coming in since she noticed that not a lot of her patients have been coming in lately. Was it because she had taken some time off to help Naruto or was it something else? Frowning softly, the young woman asked the receptionist for anyone that had an appointment with her though so far there hasn't been anyone that had booked an appointment.

That was kind of sad but sadly; she still had to stay in case there was someone that came in at the last minute for a check-up though she knew that she wanted to head on home to see how Naruto is doing. Pulling out her cell phone, Hinata looked to see if Sakura sent a text since she had asked the pink haired woman to watch Naruto for now though to make sure that Naruto wasn't bored like last time Sakura had asked her boyfriend to join since he was the only other person to know that Naruto had been found in the alley way during the rain storm.

So far, nothing though she would take that as a good sign. No text meant nothing bad was happening so that had to be something. Giggling softly, Hinata went back to her office, thinking that was something that would make Naruto happy though to have a guy to talk to. Maybe even have a guy's opinion on something since she couldn't teach him everything that a guy would know. It was mostly a boy's job to learn some of these things from a father or brother though sadly, Naruto didn't have a father or a brother.

She didn't know if Sasuke was keeping some stuff to himself since in a way, Naruto was innocent to a certain degree. Was he going to teach Naruto just the small stuff or something else?

Blushing at the thought, Hinata covered her face for a moment. Trying to get herself to calm down. There was no way that Sasuke would teach Naruto about sex was he? There was no way that he was ready for it. Not to mention, there was no way she was ready to hear him talk about it, or even ask about it when she gets home tonight. Letting out a soft sigh, Hinata knew that this was going to be a challenge within a challenge.

As she walked into her office, Hinata blinked when she heard the phone ringing. Maybe it was one of her patients trying to get an appointment or something? Shaking her head, the young woman walked over to her chair and sat down before answering the phone. "Hello, Doctor Hyuuga." Answered Hinata as she leaned back in her seat, wondering who it could be that had called her.

"Hinata, it's your father." Calmly came her father's voice.

"Oh, father, how are you?" Hinata said with a smile, it was nice to hear her father. Though, it made her wonder why he was calling her. It was rare to get a call from him out of the blue unless it was something important that involved the family in some way or fashion.

Hiashi sighed on the other end as if he was sad about something. Though whatever it was, there had to be something that he wanted to ask her or else he wouldn't have called her. "Remember that Grand Ball I go to every year?"

"Of course, you go to represent the Hyuuga Family every year, you used to go with mother before she passed away." Calmly said Hinata, not sure why he was bringing that up though… she had a feeling that she would very well understand it in a minute. Though she knew that she wasn't going to like it, not one bit at all.

"Well you see Hinata; I can't make it this year because of a business trip that I can't get out of so I was wondering if you'd go? Normally I wouldn't have you go alone so maybe bring your friend Naruto so long as he has learned to behave himself."

Dear lord it just got worse. Her father wanted her to go to that place? Sure she's only gone the once when she was a little girl but now that she was a woman… well, it just never interested her since she knew that the young bachelors would be there and try to hit on her… She knew for a fact since a few people there every year, had asked her father if she had a boyfriend yet and had tried to set her up with their son. Just thinking about it gave her chills…

"Hinata? You okay?" asked her father which had snapped the blue haired woman back from her trance. Blinking innocently, she told her father that she was fine. Just had a lot on her mind lately now that she thought about it. Maybe she just had too much on her plate and it was starting to overwhelm her though for now she could handle it since Naruto had started to behave a bit better in public. "Hinata, I do need you to go… I may raise money for some research on a project that I've been digging into."

"Alright father, but… may I ask what this research is? I didn't know you were into going through any of that…"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you Hinata." Okay, that did annoy her a bit but she knew that this was important to her father and she didn't have anything to do tonight.

Letting out a soft sigh, Hinata calmly said "alright, I'll go father. I think I still have a nice dress to wear…" Though, she would have to send a text to Sakura to get her to get something nice for Naruto that he would wear though it would be difficult since he didn't strike her as someone that would go to something so… fancy. Running a hand through her blue locks, Hinata knew that she would have to do something but she knew that she would have to ask her father one last thing… "Do I have to stay for the whole thing?"

"No, but you do have to stay for at least a couple hours." Calmly said her father. Great, she had to stay at a place that she didn't even want to stay in for an hour let alone a few. Though she knew that it was the only thing that she could do for her father so he could raise the money that he needed for whatever it was that he needed. She couldn't really be sure as to what was going on though what she did know was that with Naruto around the guys would leave her alone so that would be something right?

This was going to be one hell of a tough night that was for sure.

* * *

Okay, so far everything was perfect… Hinata had gotten home and saw that Sakura had left Naruto with Sasuke so that was something. Though it seemed that Naruto didn't even notice that she had gotten home. That had caused Hinata to be curious as to what they were watching for him to seem so distracted since Naruto had a better sense of smell compared to that of a human.

Walking over to the T.V Hinata saw that they were just watching some kind of action movie so maybe that was why. Smiling a bit, Hinata looked at the clock, she had some time to make something for them all to eat, shower and of course put on her best clothes for the ball. Though, that was if the dress was still in good shape and didn't need to be dry cleaned.

Crossing her arms in deep thought, Hinata thought that maybe she could make some Miso Soup and make some Rice Balls at the side. At least it would be something they could eat before going to the ball so they would end up eating some of the snacks that they would have out. The main thing though, was that Hinata was going to have to make sure that Naruto didn't eat anything that he wasn't supposed to. There was no way she was going to have him drink or eat something that would cause a scene… mostly if he drank wine.

The young woman had no idea what Naruto would be like if he drank anything that had any kind of alcohol in it. What if he was an angry drunk? That scared her though for now it was best not to find out and just make sure that she and Naruto had a lot of fun and nothing more and nothing less. Inhaling softly, the young woman chopped up everything that she needed for the soup and started to make the rice balls while she hummed a soft tune under her breath. Her mind was in deep thought as she cooked, wondering what kind of outfit that Sakura was going to pick out for Naruto.

There were so many things that had been going on. Looking over at the T.V, Hinata wondered what Naruto and Sasuke had talked about when she had texted Sakura to get a nice outfit for Naruto to wear. Hell, that had been bothering her all day and yet so far nothing bad had happened. So that had to mean something right?

Though, it still had her a little worried about what Sasuke could have taught him either way.

Sighing, Hinata stirred the soup before she made her way to the cupboard and grabbed some bowls and small plates for everyone so that way they had something to eat from. Laughing softly, the young woman knew that she was just being a little silly though for the time being she should just enjoy what time she has with Naruto here until they have to leave for that party.

Sighing softly, Hinata pulled out her phone, wondering if Sakura was done yet. If she had picked out a perfect outfit for Naruto and tilted her head to the side in confusion. So far, no text message from Sakura so that had her worried. Sending a quick text, Hinata placed her phone back in her pocket before pouring the soup into a bowl and looked over at Naruto and Sasuke. Seeing that Naruto was yawning and stretching his arms above his head though… now that she looked at him Hinata was surprised that she never noticed before but Naruto had painted over his eyelids to make some eyeballs. No wonder why he didn't notice her.

Laughing, Hinata set the bowls down before placing the Rice Balls on some small plates and started to set the table. "So, Sasuke how long has Naruto been asleep for?" asked Hinata.

"Hm? Oh, he's been asleep since Sakura put on some chick flick. I painted over my eyes too so she wouldn't know I fell asleep and told Naruto that. We both slept through her movie and when I found out that she needed to do some shopping for Naruto I woke up and put on a movie though Naruto just woke up." Laughed Sasuke after explaining everything that had happened. It was nice to know that Sasuke didn't teach Naruto anything bad. Well, not too bad anyway so that was something. Stretching her arms above her head, Hinata just smiled a bit before setting the table. Telling the boys to wash up, Sasuke rolled his eyes and made his way to the bathroom to wash up. Naruto pushed himself up and stretched again before he made his way to the bathroom.

Yup, it was nice to know that her mind was at ease with what Naruto had learned today. So at least it wasn't as bad as what it could have been… even though it wasn't nice to fall asleep during someone's movie choice or on a date. Though she figured it was a good thing that she herself didn't like any of those chick flicks so Naruto wouldn't have to worry about anything so that was something at the very least.

Inhaling softly, Hinata finished setting the table before she made her way to the kitchen sink to rewash her hands before going to eat. Then of course she would clean up the kitchen just so she wouldn't forget to do that before she left for the ball with Naruto. Maybe today could be fun; maybe she and Naruto could bond a little more and of course get him used to being out with more people around him. In a way, this would be a good way for him to know that not all people are bad, that there are people who are nice and wouldn't hurt anyone like how those few guys have had tried to hurt her or tried to get her to do something that she didn't want to do.

This was going to be an interesting night perhaps…

After they ate, Hinata had a quick shower, not really thinking about it to be honest. All she wanted was to have a simple day though she knew that it was going to be a challenge. Once she got to her room, Hinata heard the door open and heard Sakura coming in mumbling that they should be happy she had a sense of style. Shaking her head, the young woman giggled softly before walking to the closet in her bedroom after locking the door and hoped that she could find her dress.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata smiled a bit when she pulled out the dress. It was one she hadn't worn for a few years but had figured that it still fit… It should fit fine…

Taking a deep breath Hinata tossed her towel aside before grabbing her strapless bra and her panties and slipped them on. After that, she grabbed her dress and slipped it on before pulling the spaghetti straps over her slender shoulders. Smiling a bit, Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. The lavender dress reached a little past her knees. It was simple of course… the dress fit the curves around her waist perfectly but sadly, she couldn't say the same for her breasts. It was a little snug around her chest, though not enough to constrict her breathing or to be too revealing so that was something.

Sighing softly, Hinata reached into her closet and pulled out a nice pair of pearl coloured high heels. They weren't too high and it helped to make herself seem a little taller and that made her happy. Taking a deep breath, Hinata looked over at her nightstand and stared at the make-up kit that Sakura gave her for her birthday. She wasn't one for make-up though maybe a little wouldn't hurt. Walking over, Hinata picked up the make-up kit and made her way to her mirror that resided over her dresser and started to carefully put on some pink lipstick, thinking that it would bring a little colour to her face…

After that, she pulled out the eye shadow and frowned a bit. Maybe a light blue would work? _'Blue… the same colour as Naruto's eyes…' _thought Hinata with a soft smile. Grabbing the container with the eye shadow, and then grabbing the eye shadow brush before wiping it in the light blue and gently wiping it over her eyelids. Looking at her reflection, Hinata blushed a little before she tilted her eyes. She thought that she looked okay but she couldn't really be sure…

Thinking that she had enough on, Hinata walked out of her bedroom and took a deep breath before blinking when she saw who was standing in the room. It was certainly Naruto but he was wearing different clothes. He was wearing a black dress shirt that clung to the muscles that resided on his chest and arms. His dress pants were loose but were held up by his black belt. Finally, was the orange tie and the black dress shoes. She never knew that he would look this good in nice clothes before…

Naruto turned around and stared at Hinata with a frown. He walked over to Hinata for a moment before holding her face in his hands. The young woman at first thought he was going to kiss her… almost like when they accidently kissed at the beach when she fell on him. Though, instead he shook his head and walked away after letting go of her face. Sighing sadly, Hinata had honestly thought that he was going to comment on how she looked but it didn't seem like it was going to happen.

What she hadn't expected though, was for Naruto to come back with a damp wash cloth. Blinking, Hinata just stared at Naruto before he started to wipe her face. Shaking her head, she stared at him with her wide lavender eyes asking "what are you doing Naruto?"

"I like you better without this stuff on your face." He calmly said before he finished wiping Hinata's face and had a big smile on his face. "I think you're prettier without it." Hearing that, made Hinata's face go bright red before she gave him a soft smile. Nodding, she took the cloth from Naruto and started to finish wiping the make-up from her face and sighed softly. She didn't help but think that maybe… he had learned something else from Sasuke besides from pretending to be asleep while watching a movie… maybe he had also learned how to be sweet.

After the make-up was wiped off her face, the young woman walked her way to Naruto and smiled at him before kissing his cheek. "You can be very sweet Naruto." She said with a smile before staring at Naruto. Hinata saw that Naruto's face had gone bright red from when he had kissed his cheek. In a way, the way his face went red made her think that he looked so cute and adorable. Giggling softly, Hinata started to walk away from Naruto before looking over at Sasuke and Sakura.

"So what do you think Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"I think you have a taste for clothes Sakura, why didn't you become a fashion designer?" said Hinata with a soft giggle before looking turning over to Naruto. The young woman wasn't sure why, but looking at Naruto was making her heart beat so loudly and quickly that she was sure that it would burst from her chest. Though, she also wondered why that was happening in the first place… Was there something wrong with her or was it something else?

Shaking her head, Hinata grabbed her keys before turning to Naruto and gave him a soft wave. Maybe this could be fun after all. At least, she was sure of it so long as Naruto was there with her. That was the only thing that matter…

* * *

While at the party, Hinata smiled at everyone that came and greeted her. Of course, she also introduced Naruto and with him near her all of the single men kept away from her so that was a sure sign to her. Smiling a bit, Hinata looked up at Naruto and giggled a bit. "I'm happy you came with me." Hinata said with a bright and cheerful smile on her face. Naruto of course blushed softly while he stared at her. In a way, Hinata thought it was cute while he blushed… though she wasn't sure why that was.

The party was a little drool though, there was absolutely nothing going on and it made her a little bored. Sighing softly, the young woman ran a hand through her hair as she just looked around. Now and again, she would nibble on something from the snack bar and of course gave something to Naruto to make sure that he didn't eat something that could be laced with something that would cause him to act a little crazy since she knew that some people added cooking alcohol to their food so it made it harder for her to be sure wouldn't be spiked in some way or another.

Though, the young woman was just happy that Naruto was also behaving herself. Taking a deep breath, the young woman looked up at Naruto as she asked "you okay Naruto?" The young man turned to Hinata and gave her a small nervous smile. She knew right away that he was still nervous with all these people; he's been like that since they walked in. It was weird, he was fine when they went to the arcade but then again, he was having fun and now… well he was bored so his nerves were working in over drive.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll be okay…" calmly said Hinata before holding his hand. Naruto just stared at her for a moment before he gave her a soft and gentle smile. In a way, it was nice to see that he had calmed down just by her holding his hand. Giving a gentle smile, Hinata calmly said "so long as I'm here Naruto, you don't have to be nervous okay?" Seeing him nod, Hinata knew that everything would be perfect… he was the only one that she needed to be with her at a place like this, that was for sure.

Suddenly, Naruto started to shift from side to side… frowning a little; the young woman wondered what was wrong. Tilting her head, Hinata carefully tapped his shoulder as she asked "you okay?" Seeing him shake his head, Naruto looked at her with a bit of a stressed yet worried look on his face. The way he was shifting around on his feet made her think of someone that had to… oh… "Oh, you have to go… well, there's a men's room over there. Just look for one that has a sign that doesn't have a dress." Seeing him nod, Naruto let go of Hinata's hand and started to leave.

The young woman knew that it was going to be a little lonely without him with her though for the time being she knew that she would be fine. Walking over to the punch bowl, Hinata poured herself a glass of punch and started to drink. Happy that it hadn't been spiked so maybe she should give Naruto a glass instead of him only drinking water. Giving a soft yet gentle smile, the young woman turned around only to blink in confusion when she saw a man standing there, eyeing her up and down and he had a small smile on his face.

"Can I help you?" asked Hinata with a raised eye brown.

"Yes… you can help me… You are Hinata Hyuuga correct?" asked the young man.

"I am…"

"I heard from my father that you… aren't seeing anyone correct?"

"Not really… at least not in that sense no." Okay, she had no idea why she had said that, she and Naruto weren't really a couple right? Shaking her head, the young woman calmly said "look, I'm here with someone. I'm just waiting for him to come back and then me and him are just gonna spend a few hours and we're leaving." Though, before she could walk away, the man grabbed Hinata's arm and tightly held onto her before she could get very far. Turning her lavender eyes at him, she glared as she said "look I'm not interested. Just leave me alone alright?"

"But you should at least give me one dance for leading me on."

"What are you talking about? I didn't lead you on at all!" shouted Hinata, though quite enough so no one else would have heard her. Though, she knew that she had to get away from this guy somehow right? Shaking her head, the young woman struggled to get away as she said "I don't know how I lead you on because I'm pretty sure that I haven't so just let me go you son of a bitch!"

The man glared at Hinata, she could easily see his eyes burning with a rage that coursed through his very soul. "You little bitch, how dare you speak to me like that!" With that, he raised his hand and looked ready to strike her down. Hinata's eyes were wide in fear before she quickly shut them. Waiting, and waiting for the hand to smack her across the face. Though, it never came. Instead, the young woman heard something else… instead of the sound of skin hitting skin; she heard the sound of something or someone growling like a wild animal.

"How dare you…" said a voice that Hinata knew all too well. Opening her eyes, Hinata saw Naruto standing by the man, and tightly holding his wrist. Hinata could easily see the blonde haired man's eyes flashing from blue to red for a moment before reverting to blue once again. "How dare you lay a hand on Hinata. If you don't let go of her… I'll break your damn arms off and feed them to you. Or better yet, I'll slap you with them to see how you like being slapped!"

Hinata saw Naruto's hand tighten a little more before the man just stared at Naruto for a moment. His eyes wide in shock only to glare before he left. Naruto turned to Hinata, his eyes calm as he asked "are you okay?" Nodding, Hinata told him that she was okay before holding onto him. "I'm sorry Hinata… I should have stayed…"

"It's okay… you had to go, I'm not gonna hold that against you." Soon, a song started to play. Blinking in surprise, Hinata smiled a little as she said "how about we dance before leaving? I'm sure my father wouldn't mind as to why I left early…" Naruto just blinked at her for a moment before nodding to her and smiled. At least he was willing to dance with her so… that would be a little bit of fun right? Walking over to the dance floor, Naruto placed his hands on Hinata's waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders and the two started to dance along to the music.

_On that day  
I watched you walk away  
I waved my hand and said  
"I'll see you when you come back"_

Giving Naruto a small smile, Hinata couldn't help but think on how handsome Naruto was… how far he had come just to get away from the lab. To have his own life and be his own person. Sure, he had attacked her when he first woke up but she figured that was because he had been treated like some kind of animal, a test subject while she… she taught him how to be a human. How to be normal even though he was a fox man.

_Days go on  
And still I wish upon  
The same bright star  
That shines so far away_

She never knew that they would have come this far together. It was nice… nice to see Naruto smile. To see him have people to depend on. To be with him… Suddenly, she blushed at that thought. Why would she think that? That being with him would just make her blush like that. There was no way that she could have… could she?

_To believe  
In something we call love  
Means your heart is strong  
and with it you belong_

Inhaling softly, Hinata lied her head against Naruto's chest as she let out a soft sigh. All of this was a little confusing though at the moment she didn't really cared. She didn't know what she was feeling, didn't know what she was thinking… it was as if it was just one big blur for her. Soon, Hinata felt Naruto wrapping his arms around her as they just moved gently on the dance floor. Blushing gently, the young woman leaned a little more into Naruto, not really sure why…

_One day soon my dreams will all come true  
Until then I'll wake up  
Though you won't be there,  
I will keep smiling  
'cause I haven't forgotten you_

"Hinata…" Naruto began, causing the young woman to look up at him, her face still a washed in a blush. "I… I'm happy you found me in the rain. Happy that you took care of me and taught me. I really am…" He said with a soft and gentle smile. Laying his head on top of hers, she blushed a little more… "I never knew what it was like to be a human… and now, I do… because of the kindness in your heart… Thank you so much Hinata… so very, very much."

_I just wanna be the star you look to  
No matter where you may be  
And with me you'll have no fears or tears come what may  
And whenever you look up you'll know that you will never be all alone  
Even if you are so very far away  
I will be the arms you call home a someday_

Hinata didn't think that he would have felt this grateful… this was all a new feeling for her. Something that she never knew that she would have felt before just by someone being so grateful toward her. Giving a soft smile, she said "you don't have to thank me Naruto. I think… anyone would have done the same thing if they had found you." She moved her arms from his shoulder and wrapped them around his back, wanting to be as close to him as she could.

_In this town  
Is still where I remain  
I live as if nothing's wrong  
And act like I can feel no pain_

"Maybe… but I think… you were meant to have found me Hinata." Naruto said with a soft and gentle smile on his face. Nuzzling her hair, Hinata blushed more from his sign of affection… at least, that was what she thought it was since he was acting much like an animal would to their owner. Though, she thought that it was cute when Naruto did this, anyone else and she would have shoved them away. Maybe he was right, that she was meant to have found him.

_I believe  
And pray I'll see you soon  
To believe it's true  
Is all I can do_

"You may be right Naruto." Hinata said with a soft smile. Her face getting a little darker and darker though she knew that she had started to feel something for the blonde haired young man. Not really sure what it was yet though she knew that it was stronger than just friends… it was more than that, though she was still trying to figure that out.

_Everything happens for a reason  
A truth doesn't show  
One we might never know yeah_

Inhaling softly, Hinata closed her eyes as she listened to the beat of Naruto's heart. It was nice… it was soothing and in a way, it made Hinata want to sleep while holding onto him. She never wanted to let go of him, wanting to be in his arms forever and ever. For as long as she was able to and maybe even beyond that. Though, for some reason, a dark thought went through her thoughts… what if he didn't want to? What if he wanted to leave her, leaving her alone in her house and never seeing her anymore… the thought of it almost broke her heart and it had her scared.

_Even if all your dreams start to fade (ohh)  
Just keep your head held high  
I will be your shade  
You do not need to cry  
I'll always be by your side_

"Hinata, are you okay?" asked Naruto, concern and worry clearly lacing his words. Hinata didn't know how he could have found out that she was upset until she felt the tears running down her cheeks. Oh… she'd been crying from her fear of never seeing Naruto anymore. "Hinata, I… I didn't mean to make you cry." Said Naruto with a frown on his face.

_It's okay to cry because it hurts more  
to hold back all of your tears (oh baby)  
You're in pain because you're not  
letting your heart find rest  
All throughout the night you'll sleep dreaming of the sunrise that awaits you  
When it rises that's how you know you are blessed  
_

Shaking her head, Hinata calmly said "no, it wasn't your fault Naruto. I… I guess I'm just scared… scared that you'll leave and never come back." She said the last part with a bit of a sniffle. The fear was consuming but she was fine so far. Lifting her hand, she started to wipe her tears until Naruto had beaten her to the punch for he had clearly started to wipe her tears. Much like the last time he did… it made her stare at him in shock but she smiled at him before gently grabbing his wrist. "It's okay Naruto…" she whispered gently.

_Though this world is vast  
I know that each heart is joined together  
All the clouds that past me by  
Make their way to your sky  
I am with you this way_

"Hinata, I'll never leave you… at least, not so long as I could help it." He calmly said before holding onto the blue haired woman. Hinata's eyes were wide as dinner plates before she had a soft smile on her face and started to rub his back as she tried to comfort him. That was when Hinata knew, that he didn't want to leave her, he wanted to stay with her for as long as he could… and to be honest, and she hoped that would be forever… that was as long as she wanted him to stay at her home… with her.

_Can you hear my voice as I am screaming out my heart  
You are far away but nothing can hold us apart (baby)  
I just wanna be the star you look to  
No matter where you may be  
And with me you'll have no fears  
or tears come what may  
And whenever you look up you'll know  
that you will never be all alone  
Even if you are so very far away  
I will be the arms you call a home someday (ha)  
I will be the arms you call home someday_

Pulling back, Naruto stared at Hinata for a brief moment. His eyes shining with a hidden emotion behind the blue depths. Hinata never knew that anyone could stare at her that way, she wanted to run… run though it was as if he had captured her with his gaze. She knew that every time a guy would stare at her, they would want something from her but Naruto… he didn't hold that stare. Maybe that was why she wanted to run away. She was afraid of her heart being broken in the progress.

Wait, why broken? It wasn't… it wasn't as if she had fallen for him right? That just couldn't be possible right? Or, was it completely possible for her to have fallen for the blonde haired fox man? She couldn't really be sure yet at the same time she could be. Maybe everything that had happened was really meant to be. That it was how the world was working in her favour.

She had waited someone to care about her, and someone that she cared about just as much… Someone to hold her when she was sad, someone that wanted to protect her even if she didn't need or want it. For someone to want to make every day a special day that would make her smile or laugh. That was all she ever wanted and… it was all wrapped up in Naruto and… and it was perfect wasn't it? He was perfect for her with his own little flaws but those little flaws were what made her… no, she didn't think she was ready to admit it yet, not yet…

"Hinata I…" Naruto began to say, his head slowly leaning forward to hers. Was she ready for him to kiss her? Was he even aware of what he was doing? Or was this something that Sasuke had taught him while Naruto was sleeping? She couldn't really be sure though at the moment… did she really care at this point? Blushing softly, Hinata closed her eyes as she waited for him to kiss her…

That is, until a voice broke through the moment…

"You… but… how?"

Opening her eyes, Hinata turned her gaze and blinked in both shock and confusion. Standing there was a man, a tall man really. He had spiky blonde hair with two locks framing his face. Bright blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean… reminded her of Naruto's eyes. He wore a blue suit with a black tie and black dress shoes that completed his outfit. Hinata couldn't believe it… this man looked almost like Naruto but the face was a little off and not to mention, this man didn't have whisker marks on his face.

"Who… who are you?" asked Naruto with confusing, thinking the same thing. As to why this man looked like him from the blonde hair to the blue eyes. Hinata looked between Naruto and the blonde haired man as if trying to think as to where else the man had been seen… that was then… it had clicked into her mind…

"You're the mayor of Konoha… how do you… how do you know Naruto?" asked Hinata with a frown marking her face.

"I… I'm his father… He's my long lost son…"


	12. The Past

Naruto didn't know what he was to really say. He had been having the time of his life dancing with Hinata even after someone had tried to take her away from him. Of course, the young man had behaved himself to make sure that he stayed calm and didn't toss the man across the room like he did with the other guy that had tried to do something with Hinata. The night itself though had been amazing, wonderful… something he never knew he would ever feel in his entire life.

That is, until someone that claimed to be his father came over…

Naruto never knew that he would have a father, let alone how to act toward one. After the dance, Naruto had backed away from the man and ran out as fast as he could. Naruto had stood by Hinata's car, not wanting to go back in. His whole body was shaking, as if he was standing out in the cold. In fact, he had wanted it to be cold right now but sadly it was nice out right now even in the night. The young man had no idea how long he had stood outside at the time, to him it felt like hours, when in reality it had only been maybe a few minutes.

When Hinata had joined him, she had told him that Naruto was going to have to speak to the mayor, that it may be the key to find out why Naruto had ended up at the lab. There had to be some kind of reason for as to why he had been kidnapped and used for those tests that he had been through. Naruto of course had wanted to refuse; he had wanted to tell Hinata that it was a bad idea for him to talk to the man that 'claimed' to be his father. After all, for as long as he had known, he had never had a father, had anyone to be called a mother or father. Though no matter he couldn't… he couldn't tell that to Hinata, knowing that this meant a lot to her, just like it would to him.

Running a hand through his hair, the young man had felt so drained. It had been like someone attached him to some kind of machine and just drained every ounce of strength from his body and it made him unable to stand properly. Shaking his head, the young man just got himself in the car and asked Hinata if they could just go home… All he wanted right now was to go to bed and pretend that this never had happened.

The thought of speaking to the mayor brought some kind of panic through his body, it was as if he was… afraid. This was pretty funny since he had never feared a person before. The only thing that he had been afraid of had been of Hinata rejecting him because he wasn't human and yet, here he was… he was still with Hinata even after she had found out about him.

Giving a sad frown, Naruto leaned his head against the window as he had tried to ignore the words that had echoed through his mind. _"I… I'm his father… He's my long lost son…"_ No matter how many times he had tried to ignore it, the words would keep appearing in his mind, repeating themselves until he would face that part of his life or until he had accepted it… that, somehow the man was really his father though Naruto wanted proof.

He wanted to be sure that this man was really his father and if that was the case… why had he been at that lab instead of with them in the first place? No matter what, he just couldn't think of what had caused him to be at the lab. _'This is giving me a headache…'_ thought Naruto with a tired sigh. Rubbing his temple, Naruto just hoped, prayed that all of this was nothing but a nightmare that had wanted to consume him so he would just follow along with it, though sadly he knew that it would be best that he did go along with it… maybe then those nightmares would end and he could enjoy the rest of his life in peace at long last.

"Naruto, you'll have to speak to him… maybe you'll find out why you were in the lab…" said Hinata as she drove in the car with him. Though it seemed like he wasn't listening. In fact, Naruto didn't really notice Hinata or anything that was around him. His mind and body was still trying to figure out anything that could have happened that would get him to make sure that he couldn't go… Or at least reasons that would get him out of seeing the man that had claimed that he was Naruto's father.

Things such as Naruto had been given up for 'science' that he was never wanted in the first place. That being kidnapped was nothing more than a cover story and nothing more and nothing else. Taking a deep breath, Naruto was sad that he had never been able to think of anything else that would get him to just stay home with Hinata and just spend time with her. Nothing else really came to mind which was sad. Shaking his head, Naruto slowly turned his head and saw that while he had been in deep thought, Hinata had pulled over and was now staring at him. Her lavender eyes staring at him with a sadness that made Naruto want to reach out for her.

"Naruto, you have to go and meet with the mayor and his wife. You may finally get the answers that could lead up to why you were at the lab. Why they had tested on you… The mayor is a great guy, and I could tell he was devastated to have lost you why else would he have been in shock at seeing you?" Hinata said, her eyes filling with unshed tears. Frowning at her, Naruto never wanted to see Hinata sad, to never see her cry. Sighing softly, the young man nodded… it seemed that no matter what he couldn't get out of this… It looks like he was going to the mayor's home.

* * *

Running a hand over his face, Naruto groaned softly as he tried to think on what he was to do. It seemed that no matter what he couldn't think on what he was to do. There was nothing he could do that would get his mind off of the meeting that he was going to meet people that had claimed to be his parents. Taking a deep breath, the young man looked out the window of the car, just watching everything zip on by though he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it.

Shaking his head, Naruto leaned his head against the back of the seat as he whispered "do we have to do this?" He didn't know what more he was to do, he really didn't want to go to the mayor's house… He had seen how the house looked from the TV and knew that he had no right to go to that place. Though sadly, Hinata was all for the idea for Naruto to talk to the people who said were his parents. Ugh, this was really starting to bother him and it had him on the verge of insanity.

Hinata had turned to him and gave him a soft smile. "Naruto, we are going no matter how much you don't want to go. I know you hated the idea last night and still hate it but… this may be the only chance you'll get." Hinata said with a sad smile. What did she mean by that? Hinata sighed softly before turning her head so she would be watching the road while she drove. "Naruto, it isn't every day that you find your long lost parents. No matter what the problem was in the past, I could tell that you were loved and they were devastated when they lost you."

Naruto sighed softly, why did Hinata's words always made him feel so sad. Taking a deep breath, the young man knew that this was going to be a challenge that this was going to be something that would bring forth the reason for the lab though he knew that maybe it would also take the huge weight off of not only his shoulders, but his very soul.

Shaking his head, Naruto leaned the seat back, hoping that he would be able to sleep. Closing his eyes, the young man had hoped that maybe sleep would help his mood. That it would help him be a little more cheery for when he met his parents. Though even that didn't seem to help his mood, in fact it made it worse for him. Covering his face with his hand, Naruto groaned, it was as if he was in a great deal of pain. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't…

Looking over at Hinata, the young man whispered "stay with me while I talk to them?" He sounded as if he was scared, that just seeing them along was enough to cause fear to wrap itself around his heart. Hell, he didn't think that this would scare him more than Hinata rejecting him. Shaking his head, he turned his head away from the blue haired woman as he said "if you don't want to, I can understand. I bet it would be awkward to be in the room with your experimented friend, and people who claim to be his parents."

Hinata gave a soft smile as she said "Naruto, I can understand why you wouldn't want to be alone with people you don't know. After all, you were nervous and scared when you first woke up." She let out a soft sigh before turning to Naruto as she asked "speaking of which… why did you trust me after you had tried to attack me?"

"It was a defence instinct that was in my system. When I sleep for so long, I would be told to attack the first thing I see when I wake up. So when I saw you, I started to attack, mostly because I was scared that you would bring me back to the lab… Plus, I had no idea what you were only that you were human since I've never seen a female before or what even a female was." He sighed softly before running a hand through his spiky locks. It was as if the very conversation was draining him, that it made him worry that Hinata would see him more like a monster instead of a man. "Normally, when I attack anything they try to fight back. I'll admit, it was rather odd that you didn't fight me back but when you held up your hands like that, the animal part of my instincts came up and… I don't know, I guess I realised that you weren't a threat."

Hinata let out a soft giggle before saying "I had a feeling that was a case. Well, that you didn't see me as a threat when I held up my hands. To be honest, I was scared when you were going to attack me." Naruto winced at that, just remembering that was enough to make him want to say how sorry he was but he knew that his words wouldn't matter at this point. So much time had passed since then, and the young man knew that he would have to say sorry through actions since from what he had heard actions spoke louder than words right?

Inhaling softly, the young man looked at the ceiling of the car as he thought back to that day. To when he woke up and saw Hinata, to when he had attacked her and when he was given his name. Hell, he still remembered when he had fallen and landed on Hinata and he grasped those soft lumps of flesh that she had called 'breasts'. He still found it odd how he didn't have them but when Hinata had told him that it was for women only, and then he figured that it would be something that he would come to learn to understand after some more time would pass.

Lifting the seat back so he could sit up, the young man saw that he was now seeing a tall building coming into view. Maybe that was the mansion that he had seen on TV. He couldn't really remember, though he knew that right now he would be able to get the answers that he had wanted for a while now. Though, would they be something that he was ready to hear? Though what also had him worried was why he had this weird sense of dread, like something bad was going to happen, though he couldn't really be sure as of yet. As to why he would have that feeling in the first place but thought that maybe it was best that he just ignored it for now.

Soon, Hinata pulled up the drive way, the gate started to open as soon as Hinata was just a foot away from the gate and she drove on in… Well, it looked like he was going to get the answers he had to hear… Looking up, Naruto saw the blonde haired man he saw last night, he had a soft smile on his face… in a way, it made Naruto think of the smile he saw after he would shower and he thought of Hinata… Though, this smile was more sad or bitter sweet. He couldn't really be sure what it was though maybe he would explain that as well.

_'No way, I'm not ready to hear this! I gotta get out of here!'_ thought Naruto as he started to panic, only to start relaxing when he felt something grab his hand. Frowning in confusion, Naruto turned his gaze and saw Hinata's soft lavender coloured eyes staring at him… as he stared at her, Naruto felt his resolve… he could do this, he could do this and speak to the mayor… he could do this!

"Hinata, Naruto, I'm happy to see you've arrived safely." Said the mayor, he wore a simple blue long sleeved shirt and matching long blue pants. He didn't wear any shoes but Naruto figured it was because he was just standing on the porch; Hinata sometimes did that as did he. So, maybe everyone did that he figured. Though, Naruto still had some trouble trusting him but that had to be expected since he had been abused and tormented since he had been in the lab, for all he knows has been since day one. "Please come in." he said before leading Naruto and Hinata inside the mansion.

As they walked, Naruto had to admit, the place was nice though he still preferred Hinata's home over this place. This was too much for him so he didn't think he would have been able to stay sane if he had to stay here.

"We'll talk in the living room, my wife should be there." Calmly said the mayor as he lead Naruto and Hinata down a long hall. As they walked, Naruto couldn't help but stare at the random paintings. All of them were of couples and their child, or children. Naruto didn't know how old they were but maybe that was because he didn't even know how old he was for that matter. Inhaling softly, the young man sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he tried to get his thoughts on something while he wondered through the halls. Everything just seemed so out of place in his mind.

_'I know I've never been in here before and yet… I feel like I've been here…'_ he thought with a frown, not really sure why he felt like he knew this place, there was no way that he could have been here… right? Shaking his head, Naruto took a deep breath as he tried to get himself to calm down, tried to get himself to relax so he didn't act like some kind of fool. That was the last thing he needed, mostly so he didn't embarrass Hinata since she had told him that the mayor for any city was in a way, like a king.

No, he's just being silly, he knows nothing about the mayor at least he didn't until last night unlike Hinata who had known about it much longer than he has. So, to him this meant nothing and that was how it would remain. At least for now anyway…

Inhaling softly, Naruto stretched his arms above his head as he tried to get himself to relax, it seemed that no matter what, Naruto just couldn't get himself to relax… he felt like his very nerves were on fire so it made it all the more difficult for him. Shaking his head, the young man saw that soon they were starting to come into a room that made him think of Hinata's living room. It had a nice couch, a couple chairs, a large TV, and when he means large, he means large, it was bigger than the TV that Hinata had. Looking around, he saw many small pictures on the wall though he couldn't tell what they were, even with his vision.

Maybe it was for the best that he didn't look at the pictures; it may only bring him down to remember that he didn't have what he should have had in the first place… a family. Shaking his head, the young man looked around and frowned a bit when he saw a woman sitting on one of the chairs in the room. She had long crimson hair, wearing a white blouse that almost made it seem like she was going to go out somewhere later. Next, she wore a pair of dark grey dress pants and didn't wear shoes.

"Kushina, it's our son… I… I found him." Said the blonde haired man as he walked over to the red haired woman, who Naruto assumed was Kushina. Kushina looked up; her face was a little round though not in the chubby way like he had seen on TV with some women, in fact… her face reminded him of his but without the whisker marks. Next, her eyes were a soft brown that made him see that she was nothing but kind and caring… it made him think of Hinata's eyes.

Kushina just stared at Naruto; her eyes went wide as she stared at him. The way she stared at him, it made Naruto a little uneasy. Like he had expected her to shout or even slap him. What had surprised him though was when he saw her eyes build up with tears before she pushed herself up onto her feet and rushed to Naruto, wrapping her arms around him and cried on his chest. He never knew that anyone would hold onto him like this, crying as if they had given up all hope only to see that what they had been waiting for had finally came to them.

"My baby… you came back to us… at long last…" whispered Kushina, more tears rolled down her cheeks as she just held onto the confused blonde haired young man. Naruto didn't know what he was supposed to do, he didn't know if he should hug the short woman or if he should just stand there. This was all so confusing to him since the only one he had ever hugged was Hinata so this was all a little confusing to him.

"I'm sorry but… how are you both so sure that I'm your son? I could be a complete stranger that could hurt you both…" calmly said Naruto, not pulling himself out of the hug… He knew that he shouldn't just let this keep going but could he just pull away from this hug?

"You have blonde hair and blue eyes like me. Not to mention, you look just like Kushina and of course, you have the whisker marks on your face, all the males in Kushina's family have them from the family history books. The last one to have had it was Kushina's twin brother since females have been very common in her family until you." Calmly said the mayor with a soft and gentle smile.

"Excuse me mayor…" said Hinata.

"Please, call me Minato."

"Um… okay, Minato, if I may ask what was the name you had picked for Naruto?"

"Well, we picked Naruto to be honest. My teacher, who I looked up to as a father, was also a writer and his first book had a character named in it named 'Naruto' and I wanted my son to be just like the character in the book… That was the name we wanted for our son and that was what we went for. How did you know his name was Naruto Hinata?"

"Um… after he woke up I made ramen and a Naruto Fish Cake got stuck to his face." Hinata said, sounding a little embarrassed which, Naruto thought sounded cute. Looking back down at Kushina, he tried to get her to let go since this was all a little nerve wrecking for him.

"Can you please let go of me please? I'm not used to people hugging me." Calmly said Naruto, still really up for all the hugging unless it was Hinata.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Kushina as she let go and made her way back to the couch. Naruto sighed softly, he felt bad for telling her to let go of him but it was what had to be done or he would have a freak out again when his stress went too high. Looking over at Minato, Naruto saw the man gesture for him and Hinata to sit down, he knew that they would want to know what had happened, as would Naruto want to know what had happened to him.

"How did I go missing?" Naruto asked softly, he might as well stop fighting this with the facts that Minato had given him though… he was still having his doubts. Though could anyone really blame him with the kind of life that he has had all of his life?

Minato sat down next to Kushina before he let out a sad sigh. "Twenty years ago, you had just turned a year old…" He began; it was as if the story was already draining him… "There have been a case of murders in the city and with me being the mayor, I had to look into it, to make sure the city was safe since well, unlike other mayors I take action." He chuckled softly, as if he had just told some kind of joke. Shaking his head, Minato calmly said "Kushina stayed home to look after you though sometimes she would hire a babysitter to look after you. The murders got worse; all they could find were slash marks on the bodies and something else that couldn't be identified at the time but some kind of chemical."

Minato sighed softly as he held onto Kushina. "When we got home, there had been a break in. The babysitter was nowhere to be found at the time, at first we had thought that the babysitter had been taken with you but no… She had planned the whole thing. Even after the background check we did on her, we saw nothing in her record to not trust her." The blonde haired man narrowed his eyes as he looked like he wanted to rip something apart. Better yet, in a way it almost made it seem like he had acid in his mouth when he spoke next. "She had taken you to some of her friends to be part of something; we never knew what it was. Before we could ask, she disappeared and we never saw her or you again. But we never gave up… We wanted to find you, to save you so we could be a family again." Minato looked down as tears started to fall from his closed eyes. "We never gave up, even when people said it was hopeless, just know Naruto… we loved you and we still do, so we kept on looking even when everyone gave up."

Naruto didn't know what he should say… he didn't know what he could say to be honest. People who he had always thought never wanted him had done whatever they could do to find him even when everyone else had given up on him. Looking down, Naruto felt his own tears prickling up behind his eyes though he kept them held back for now. "I was in a lab…" Naruto whispered.

"What?" Kushina said, suddenly staring at Naruto with wide eyes. He knew that they had a right to know… they had a right to know what the people who had held onto him had done to him. Taking a deep breath, the young man pushed himself up and moved away from everyone though stayed in the room. "What do you mean Naruto?" asked Kushina.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto calmly said "they used me for an experiment. I'm still not sure what they wanted to prove but… I'm not human anymore. I think they wanted to create some kind of super humans, maybe like demons or something but I'm not sure. But what I do know is that they wanted to test if I had surpassed the limits of humans. I have. I can tolerate pain that would put a human in a hospital, I heal faster, and I don't even get sick…" Tightly shutting his eyes, Naruto added "I have super strength, speed, sense of smell, tough, sight, and hearing. I'm just not normal." Then, to make sure that they believed him, Naruto allowed the fox ears to pop out as he turned around to stare at them. Soon, the nine blonde tails joined him as did his fangs and claws.

Minato and Kushina stared at Naruto with wide eyes though they didn't stare at him with rejection. In fact, they mostly stared at him with concern and worry. He didn't know why they would stare at him like that, it was a little odd. Even Hinata didn't stare at him like that, at least not that he could remember though it was better than horror. "They did that to you Naruto?" asked Kushina.

"Yes…"

"And… have you… killed someone?" asked Minato.

"Against my will… if I had the choice, I would have said no."

"Do… do you hate what you are?"

"Of course I do, I'm a monster that should be shot down on sight!" shouted Naruto.

"Don't say that!" shouted Minato and Kushina. That had made Naruto blink in shock, if they didn't want him to say that why would they even ask him the question in the first place. Looking away, Naruto didn't know what more he could do or say to what they would ask of him. All he knew was that he wasn't normal, that he shouldn't even be alive or be like this but sadly that wasn't going to be the case at all.

"Naruto, you didn't want to kill people… you didn't want to be the way you are right now but maybe it was the way it was meant to be. But either way, it won't stop me or your mother from loving you. And I bet Hinata didn't care either since it's easy to see that she already knew of your secret." Minato said with a soft yet gentle smile on his face.

The young man shifted back as he stared at them in shock. Naruto had tears strolling down his face as he stared at them. So, they didn't care what he was… they would love him no matter what? Smiling a little, Naruto was about to walk over to them before a there was an explosion that took down the wall, causing Naruto to fall over, as did everyone else from the force of the explosion.

Groaning, Naruto tried to push himself up but whatever was in that bomb had zapped his strength. Blinking sleepily, he looked up only for his eyes to widen in shock. Men in white jackets, they wore masks to protect themselves from the smoke from the bomb that they had used though it was enough for him to know who they were. "Bastards…" whispered Naruto as he tried to shift but found that he couldn't do it… His body wouldn't listen to him.

"Hello… we've found you at last Experiment F 001. Who would have thought that we would have found you at your home…" said the masked man, causing Naruto to growl softly. Oh how he wanted to rip that man's mask off though sadly, he didn't have the strength to do that. Not at the moment anyway. "Now, now Experiment F 001, we don't want any trouble. We've just come to get you so we can keep going on with the tests. Hm?" He turned his gaze, making Naruto wonder who he was staring at.

Turning his own head, Naruto blinked slowly wondering what the masked man was staring at only to stare in shock. No! He was staring at Hinata, pushing himself with what strength he could muster; he grabbed the man saying "you stay the fuck away from her! I swear if you go near her, I'll rip your throat out and make you eat it!" The mask man stared at Naruto in shock but didn't say anything… for some reason that made Naruto uneasy.

"Sorry Naruto, but this girl… she could be useful." He said with a dark chuckle before sticking a needle at Naruto's neck, causing the young man to fall over and staring at Hinata. He tried to call out for her, to get her to run but it seemed that she was just as helpless as he was at the moment. Before he passed out, the young man saw the white coats, the doctors lift Hinata and that was when he knew… she was going to be tested on just like he had been… and will go back to…

_'Hinata… I'm so sorry…'_


	13. Back in the Lab

Naruto groaned softly as he slowly started to open his eyes. He didn't know how long he had been asleep for though what he did know was that the lab had taken him back and… wait! Eyes snapping open, Naruto pushed himself up onto his shaky feet and made his way to the bars. Wait, why wasn't he pinned up onto the wall like he was before his escape? His power was still strong; he could easily bend these bars without a problem.

Narrowing his eyes, the young man tightly held onto the bars and started to pull as hard as he could… only to get a jolt that was so powerful that it sent him flying into the wall behind him. Growling, the young man knew that he couldn't allow this to stop him. He had to get out of this place, he had to escape!

"Try all you may want Experiment F 001… you won't escape this time." Said a voice, causing Naruto to growl when he could get himself to look up. Standing there was a man with long black hair and pale white skin with glowing yellow eyes. The man wore a simple white lab coat that reached past his knees, he couldn't really tell what kind of shirt this guy was wearing but he could make out purple pants and black shoes. Either way, Naruto knew that he didn't like this guy no matter what.

Narrowing his eyes into slits, Naruto pushed himself up onto his feet and grabbed onto the bars once again. The bars didn't seem to shock him though maybe that was because he wasn't trying to break them this time. "What did you do to Hinata?! I swear if you even touch her I'll kill you!" shouted Naruto, his eyes flashing red, a sure sign that he would go on with his threat. The thought of any one of those people touching her, doing anything to her made his blood boil.

The man just smiled, as if this was all just a game to him. Maybe this was all just one sick game with their lives. Either way, Naruto was going to make sure that this was a game that this black haired man didn't win. Naruto was going to find a way to escape from this place; no matter the cost… he just had to think of a way on how he was to get out of this place… But how? Shaking his head, the young man just growled darkly at the man that stood before him. "Answer me fucker!" shouted Naruto.

"Now, now… the woman is fine. In fact, we may have a use for her though we're going to wait until she is ready for the test." Said the black haired man with a smirk. That alone made Naruto sick to his stomach. There was no way that he was going to allow this to happen. He wasn't going to let Hinata become what he was. Shaking his head, Naruto reached out of the bars, wanting to strangle this man, wanting him to fall over dead and see the life fade from his eyes.

"I swear to god if you even touch her I'll fucking kill you!" shouted Naruto, looking ready to kill. His eyes flashing from red to blue in the space of his heartbeat. There was no way that he was going to fail Hinata; he had to make sure that she was safe, that she would stay human. The thought of her becoming what he was… of her becoming some kind of test subject made him want to rip these bars down and get her out of here.

Laughing, the black haired man smirked as he said "now, now… you can't escape even if you wanted to. I made sure to make your cell escape proof this time. The gates will shock you any time you try to bend them, but even if the power was to go out, these bars are made to keep you in. No matter what you do, there is no escape." As soon as he had said 'no escape' Naruto's eyes widened in shock. No, there had to be a way for him to get out. But, how was he to do that?

"Where is Hinata?!"

"A one tracked mind… if you must know she is in a separate wing of the lab. You won't see her just yet Naruto. I want to make sure that she is capable of the test that we wish to do."

"What kind of test…" growled out Naruto, his eyes now blood red. It was easy to see that he was in no mood to mess around. All he wanted was to have Hinata by his side and nothing more. The thought… the thought of never seeing her again, of never hearing her voice again or have her kindness shine toward him and others around her made him sad. In fact, it almost felt like someone was gripping his heart in their hand right now.

Chuckling, it sounded sinister like what he heard on TV once… The mad man smirked as he said "don't worry my little pet… she'll be just fine. The test is just something that we've wanted to try for a while now but we couldn't find the right person to do that. Now, we believe we have. Though, if she isn't the right one then… well maybe we'll just have to kill her or use her for something else."

Hearing that, Naruto's eyes went wide with shock and fear. No… he couldn't let this happen to someone as pure as Hinata. She was just an innocent soul that didn't deserve this kind of fate, that didn't deserve this kind of treatment like he had to go through as a child. Shaking his head, Naruto rushed forward and tried to break through the bars, ignoring the shocks that were going through his body. "I swear if you do anything I'll break these down regardless of the pain I have to go through damn it!"

The man could only laugh. He found Naruto's anger entertaining. Though that was also because this man never saw the blonde haired young man as a human, no, he saw him as a test subject and nothing else and nothing more. Just thinking about all of the things he had done to Naruto as a child, and what he had done while he was growing up still haunts him even if it was to test his resistance to pain it still angered him. Screaming, Naruto reached through the bars, trying to reach the man, his nails growing into claws as he tried to grab a hold of the man that fucked with his life.

"Mother fucker! I'll fucking kill you! I don't give a shit about what happens to me but I'll kill you for hurting Hinata and tormenting me all these years!" shouted Naruto, his fangs started to grow, hell, his appearance had started to change into that of his other form, his 'fox' form if you will. Even as the bars started to send in jolts of electricity, Naruto just ignored it, though he would grunt in pain now and again. No matter though, he couldn't break free. He couldn't break these bars and just wanted to kick this guy's ass, no, he really did want to kill him. Unlike other times during those tests, they had him kill people he didn't want to kill, but now… he had felt the desire burning within him like it was second nature, like it was to protect Hinata.

Yes, that's what this was… this was part of his desire to protect Hinata. To be honest though, he didn't know why he felt this strong of a desire to protect the woman that had looked after him, that taught him so much about being a human. The man just stared at Naruto with wide eyes; it was as if he was surprised at the tolerance of pain that he had to have been feeling from the test subject. Soon, that wide eyed stare turned into a smirk as he started to write something down.

That of course only caused the rage to boil more within Naruto. All he wanted was to rip this man to shreds, rip him into ribbons of flesh and have his blood spill and taint the ground that he stood on. "I'm surprised that you feel this much desire to protect that woman. Could it be that… you've chosen her?" said the man with a weird grin on his face. A grin that Naruto had never seen before, which only served to unnerve him.

"Chosen her? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Now Experiment F 001, you haven't figured it out have you? Animals choose their destined partners. In other words, for animals such as yourself, you have chosen your mate. Someone you would do anything to protect. In other words, in the term of humans which I highly doubt you'd understand, you have fallen in love with the blue haired woman." Said the man, the smile still in place.

As soon as the red haired man had said that he had fallen in love with Hinata, Naruto thought back about the words that Hinata had once spoken to him. _"Love is an emotion that someone feels toward someone. It's an emotion that makes that person want to be near the one that they love; they kiss, hold each other and cuddle. It's a bit difficult to explain though that was as best as I could."_ No, that couldn't be right… he couldn't have… but… it had to be true… He wants to be near her, he wants to hold her in his arms and never let go of her. Those were all feelings that he felt toward Hinata but he never really understood why that was.

Pulling himself back, Naruto backed away from the black haired man and just fell on the floor in a sitting position. He still couldn't believe what this man had told him. There was just no way that he could have fallen in love with Hinata, it just didn't make any kind of sense. He wasn't human and yet here he was, back in the lab with someone saying that he had fallen in love with Hinata and shook his head before grabbing at his blonde locks.

"You can't accept it can you? You don't want to accept that you have fallen in love with a human. To be honest, we were going to make another test subject like you, a female though we couldn't find a perfect subject that didn't go crazy after the first needle."

Naruto's eyes widened before looking back up at the black haired man. He had been… trying to find another test subject? What did he mean by needle? What did that have to do with finding the perfect subject? None of this was making sense and it was really starting to bother Naruto, hell, he may as well say that it was annoying him and starting to really piss him off. "What do you mean?" asked Naruto, trying to figure out what was going on though he didn't think that he would figure it out since after all, he still didn't know how to read or write… well, not very well.

Chuckling, the pale skinned man smirked as he said "well, we're doing the same thing like what we did with you. You see, since your parents told you their half of the story may as well tell you mine. We needed a test subject but we couldn't find one. We have tested many humans with needles but they all ended up turning into monsters right away and would attack anything only to end up attacking themselves." Hearing that made Naruto stare at him in shock. That sounded like the murder cases that his father was looking into before he was taken away, not to mention what he saw on TV when he was being watched by Sakura.

"Everyone we tested the needles with had failed and attacked themselves. So, I had one of my assistance babysit a brat, you, and used the needle on you… then another and another. It seemed that you could tolerate the needle and its properties. That was when we knew; you were the perfect subject and took you. We figured that you were perfect because of your family's history involving ninja's."

Okay, that also confused Naruto to no end. What did ninja's have to do with him being the perfect test subject? Shaking his head, hoping to shake off the confusion that coated him like a warm blanket, he tried to get all of this to leave him along though sadly, he didn't think that he would be able to shake this confusion until this guy would further explain this to him so he could fully understand. Either way, he didn't think that he would have understood it anyway since after all there were still things that he didn't understand.

Smirking, the man calmly said "your family from both sides come from a long line of ninjas. Both of which were very powerful. The Uzumaki's have long life spans that was perfect to have you support the DNA splicing thanks to your life energy. The Namikaze's have amazing strength and high tolerance to pain. Both of which reside within you, and that was what made you perfect to be a test subject." Soon, the man started to laugh like a mad man, at this moment Naruto knew that this guy was really off his rocker. "Thanks to you, I can harness the power of animals, but there are still so much that we have to learn. There are still so many things that we haven't tested. Though first we have to make sure that they are perfect before I can do what I've always wanted!"

"You are one crazy ass bitch…" mumbled Naruto with a bland stare.

"My, you have learned some very colourful words Experiment F 001." Said the pale skinned man with mock hurt in his expression. Naruto just rolled his eyes, the guy was _just_ noticing that he was curing all this time? If that was the case then this guy was just really stupid… really, really stupid. Smirking, the man walked a little closer to Naruto, as if taunting him that he was outside of the cell, while Naruto himself, was the one trapped like a wild animal once again.

Rushing forward, Naruto slipped his hands through the bars once again and tried to wrap his fingers around the man's neck. But sadly, he had jumped back seconds before Naruto could even do that. "My name is Naruto fucker! Use it; I'm not an experiment for you anymore! I'm a living human being, I can do what I want and be with whoever I want!" shouted Naruto, his eyes blue once again, he didn't want to be an animal, he wanted to be human more than anything… though deep down he knew that he couldn't be human anymore. Though it wouldn't stop him from using his powers to do good for everyone.

Laughing, the black haired man smirked as he narrowed his gold eyes at him. "Now, now… no matter what you say, no matter what you do… you will always be an experiment. You'll never be human no matter how much you so desire that." He chuckled a little more before his smirk became sinister. "You may want to be with that woman, but deep down you know that you can never truly be with her because of what you are. Someday, when that choker comes off you'll be nothing but a beast that only knows how to kill."

"You're wrong!" shouted Naruto, though he couldn't help but grab hold of the choker that was around his neck… sure, for a guy it could be a choker or a collar but he couldn't tell what it could be since at first the doctors called it a collar and now this guy was calling it a choker. What was it really? Screw it… "I'm as human as I want to be, I can be with Hinata… She accepts me for who I am!" Naruto cried out, he knew that he could be with her… he… he knew it.

"Ah, see… even you are starting to doubt it. You don't know if you can be with her because you aren't human. In fact, you are pretty much a demon. A demon that can never be accepted by anyone, not even those who you think to call your 'friends'." Said the evil man with a dark chuckle before he started to walk away.

Naruto shook his head; he turned around and sat on the floor as he tried to get those thoughts out of his mind. He was wrong; Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata were his friends. He knew they were… they were his friends and he would be sure of that. Though he would also have to make sure that he could get Hinata out of here… somehow, though right now he wasn't really sure what he could do to get them out of here. Right now it just seemed like a big mystery and sadly, he wasn't good at that. Even when he watched those mystery shows on TV he hadn't been able to figure out who the killer was.

Running a hand through his hair, Naruto looked through the bars and only saw a brick wall. It was sad to lose his view of the sky and everything that the outside world had to offer but now… Hinata was dragged into this and it was his fault.

Lying onto his side, Naruto sighed as he tried to think of every possible way for him to get Hinata out of here. Though the more he thought about it, the more he remembered that it was just luck that he had been able to get out of here the first time. This time, he didn't have any kind of luck… Tightly shutting his eyes, Naruto thought _'I'm so sorry Hinata… I'm so sorry…'_

* * *

**Note: can you guess what they're going to do to Hinata? If you guess right well, it'll be revealed in a chapter, I'm not sure if it'll be the next chapter or the chapter after, anyway, later.**


	14. It Begins

Groaning, Naruto slowly started to open his eyes when he heard the rattling of chains and the opening of his cell. Looking up, trying to clear the sleep from his vision, though before he could fully progress what was going on, the young man felt someone grabbing him and chained his hands behind his back. "What…?" He managed to say before he started to become more self-aware. "Hey let me go!" shouted Naruto as he struggled against them. Though before he could break free, he felt something prick his neck, just above the collar. At that point, everything started to fade from him, the world started to spin. What did they do to him this time?

Blinking slowly, the young man tried to get his thoughts together. Everything was blurry and still spun around in his line of vision. Whatever was happening, Naruto didn't like it and wanted this all to stop. Though sadly like everything else nothing ever went to his favour. Groaning, he tried to slap the people away from him but sadly with his arms chained behind his back preventing him from doing anything.

"Thirsty…" he whispered softly, feeling sleepy and of course wanting something to drink. Looking up, Naruto saw the blurred image of a red haired male that he could faintly remember as the man that did the most experiments on him, but the black haired man that he saw… well he wasn't really sure how long it's been… The black haired man he saw before he had only seen him the one time maybe… He couldn't really tell since his thoughts were a little foggy.

The sound of chuckling echoed through Naruto's mind, causing him to look up and he could have sworn that he saw someone smiling at him. "Don't worry, you'll have something to drink once we get to the room, just relax for now." For some reason, Naruto didn't find that very comforting at all. In fact, it made him nervous and afraid of what they were going to do.

"N… No…" he whispered, shaking his head as he tried to fight through this hazy fog that plagued his mind.

Before he could regret his words, or word, someone slapped Naruto across the face. "You are nothing but an experiment, you have no say understand?!" shouted someone, he couldn't really tell if it was a woman or a man at the moment. All he knew was that he hated these people, and wanted to make sure that they pay in some way. Sadly, as quickly as those thoughts came, they had disappeared from his thoughts. "Now, we are going to get you prepared for the test that we have wanted to see for a while now…" said the same person who had slapped him.

Blinking slowly, the young man looked up and tilted his head as if he was trying to figure out what they meant by that. As far as he knew they had finished every test that they could perform on him so what was left for him to do now? He didn't know, and to be honest, he didn't really care. Maybe once they were bored with him they would let him go, anything was better than staying in this place…

Living here… wasn't really living at all…

Taking a deep breath, the young man looked around the area, thinking that maybe he could get an idea of where they were going. Though, sadly he couldn't even figure that out, everything was just still too blurred for him to decipher where he was going. Or in this case, where they were taking him and it had him concerned as to where they were taking him.

"So did you hear that we had a new test subject? A blue haired woman was brought in with Experiment F 001. I have to admit it though, she's hot. I wonder if Orochimaru would care if I had my way with her." Said a random doctor, though that would have been his biggest mistake… and the last one that he would ever… ever make. For as soon as he had mentioned 'blue hair' it started to click into a certain blonde haired young man's mind as to who else was here with him, who he had to protect… someone he loved dearly.

Letting out a scream, Naruto somehow managed to break the chains that bound his wrists behind him and grabbed the man that had talked about Hinata. "You stay the fuck away from her!" shouted Naruto, his eyes glowing bright red as he looked ready to kill. Flexing his claws, Naruto growled out "I won't let you lay a single finger on her! You stay the fuck away from her and I'll make sure of that!" Just like that, Naruto looked ready to kill… He didn't care if he looked like a monster that he looked like a mindless beast just like what these doctors had wanted of him. All he cared about, the only thing that meant anything to him, that had brought light and joy into his empty life was safe and sound. That was the only thing that the young man really ever cared about.

"Sedate him!" shouted someone, at the moment Naruto didn't really care who had shouted it. His fox ears popped out atop of his head before his nine blonde fox tails started to appear and slammed against anyone that came near him. Growling darkly, Naruto wrapped his clawed hands around the man's throat and started to strangle him. His claws digging into the man's flesh as the blood just oozed out of the punchers.

The man's skin started to turn blue, showing that he couldn't breathe. This brought a dark smile onto Naruto's lips as he tried to make sure that this guy suffered before he died. Laughing, he said "just see this as a way to show everyone here! Think about going near Hinata, of going near the woman I have chosen that they will die! You will be the first!"

Before Naruto could react, one of the doctors jabbed a needle into one of Naruto's many tails. The young man didn't know why but it seemed to have seeped through his body as quickly as the needle had pricked his skin. Blinking slowly, Naruto groaned before he fell to the ground out cold.

* * *

Hinata slowly started to open her eyes. She found it rather odd to find herself waking up in this place every day but sadly, nothing could be done about that. Pushing herself up onto her feet, the young woman ran a hand through her tangled hair and frowned as she looked around… It looked like a simple room, hell it was nicer than the room that she had at home. It almost looked like a home for a princess which only made her all the more nervous.

Not that she was complaining much about the room though but… she wanted to see Naruto so badly. Shaking her head, the young woman pushed herself up and looked down at herself. She knew that lately, they've been putting some kind of drug in her food, mostly to put her to sleep as if to test something on her though that was what scared her. If they were going to do the same thing to her that they did with Naruto.

Would he still care about her if she was like him? Frowning, Hinata looked down at the floor as she let out a sad sigh. "I hope Naruto is okay…" whispered Hinata with a whimper before she started to wonder around the room once more. The room was a soft lavender, the bed was a queen sized bed of course with curtains draping over the bars that were up above and attached itself to the ceiling.

The door had no door knob on the inside so she couldn't break out even if she wanted to. Well, okay she did want to break out of here but she had no idea how she would be able to escape, it had been pure luck that Naruto had gotten out and managed to get to land. She wouldn't have been able to do that, even if she could, there was just no way that she could just leave Naruto here… Hinata just couldn't bring herself to do that.

Walking over to the closet, Hinata frowned when she saw that the only thing they had to offer her out of nice clothes, or any kind, were revealing night gowns. In a way, it made her think of the ones that she used to wash for her mother when her mother was sick though… at the time she had thought that it was normal sleep wear…

Sighing softly, Hinata ran a hand through her hair before grabbing a light purple night gown and stripped off the other one. At least they also gave her pairs among pairs of clean underwear though she also wondered why they would give her such treatment. After all, wasn't she their captive? Or were they trying to give her a false sense of security? There had to be something else up their sleeve… there just had to be something there that she didn't really understand… whatever that was.

The more she looked up around the room; she couldn't help but wonder why there was a weird air about this room… It almost looked like a room she would see on TV about the 'Honeymoon Suite' or something along those lines. Though that was all she was able to come up with as to why the room looked so… well nice. No, beautiful. They had to be up to something, why else would they give her such a wonderful room when while she was being dragged to this room all she saw were cells… There just had to be something that she could do to get herself and Naruto out of here, there just had to be something.

Shaking her head, the young woman sat back down on the bed once she was fully dressed and lied down as she just gazed up at the ceiling. Was anyone looking for her? Did they miss her or notice that she was gone? Oh how she wished that she could text someone to tell them that she was in trouble but sadly they took away her cell phone. Right now, she wished that they weren't so damn smart, then that way she could have called for help or something.

Rubbing her forehead, the young woman turned over onto her side and curled up as she let out a soft sigh. Why did things have to be so difficult? Why did this have to happen? _'Because I fell in love with a fox-man…'_ thought Hinata with a soft teary sigh. Of all people to have fallen in love with, she had to have fallen in love with Naruto… Giving a small smile, she shouldn't complain… she had found someone that she could say that she had fallen in love with and… if she had a choice to change that… well she didn't think that she would have taken it. Not including this situation, Hinata knew that she loved every moment she had with Naruto.

Hinata sniffled a little as she started to wipe away her tears. The blue haired woman couldn't help but feel upset; she missed Naruto so much and hadn't seen a trace of him since they had arrived to this place. This had resulted in her worrying about the blonde haired man, making her wonder if he was okay or if he was hurt. The thought of never seeing him again made her worry for his safety, made her want to know if he was okay though she hoped that nothing bad had happened to him. That he was safe and sound, that was the only thing that mattered to her right now.

"Please be okay Naruto, just be okay for me please…" whispered Hinata as she kept wiping her tears.

"Oh, he's fine Ms. Hinata." Said a new voice, causing Hinata to lift her head and stare at a black haired man. His yellow eyes stared at her, as if he was calculating what he was going to do to her in his mind. His pale skin almost made him blend in with the walls though that was mostly because of how white his skin was. If it wasn't for his long black hair she wouldn't have even known that he was in the room. Well, his hair, and of course his eyes.

"Who are you…? What do you want from me and Naruto?" asked Hinata as she jumped off the bed and stood on her feet, glaring her lavender coloured eyes at the man.

"Who me? I'm Orochimaru… I'm the head researcher at this lab. I guess you can say, in a way I'm the one that created Experiment F 001."

"Experiment F 001?"

Chuckling, Orochimaru calmly said "yes, the one you call 'Naruto'. Why you even bother to give him a name in the first place is beyond me. He should have known what he is called even after escaping from this place." Orochimaru shook his head as if he was disappointed with Naruto for even escaping this place… Now that Hinata thought about it, didn't Naruto tell her that 'Experiment F 001' was what everyone at the lab called him? She had forgotten… then again, she saw Naruto as a person, not a test subject.

Shaking her head, Hinata glared at Orochimaru as she said "shut up! Naruto is a person; he isn't someone that you can just keep testing on!" She looked like she wanted to slap this guy across the face as hard as she could. Though, she didn't think that she would have the strength to do that since she was nothing more than a doctor and wasn't a fighter like her father had tried to train her to be. Narrowing her eyes, Hinata just glared at the white skinned man as she tried to think of something, anything that she could do to get out of this room and find Naruto… She had to do something or there would be no way out, it would be all over for her at this point.

Orochimaru just smirked as if he had already won this battle. No matter, she would keep fighting until she and Naruto were out of this place. Nothing was going to stop her no matter the cost, at least so long as she and Naruto got out of here alive anyway. "Sadly, you and Experiment F 001 are still of use to us. We want to see if it would be possible…"

"If what would be possible?" asked Hinata, her voice a little shaky. There was no way that they were going to test her were they? Sure, Naruto was still a baby when they had tested on him but… no, this can't be what was going to happen to her. They were going to experiment on her she just knew it. They were going to turn her into some kind of animal hybrid like Naruto. That had to be what they were going to do to her, it just had to be.

Chuckling, Orochimaru calmly said "simple. We knew that we could turn people into demons thanks to the samples that we have discovered years ago. In fact, Experiment F 001 was the first one to have still retained a human form. We have tried it on several other humans before him and failed. Instead, the people we tested this on just killed themselves in a way." As soon as he had said that, it made Hinata think about what the mayor had said before she was kidnapped with Naruto. In fact, there were even reports about it on the news weeks ago…

"It was you that caused those attacks wasn't it?" Hinata said with a glare.

"Indeed, when he escaped we had to find him. Though, when one of our informants found him at the ball, with you no less… well, he called us and had heard that you and Experiment F 001 was going to speak with the mayor. When we knew the time was right… we kidnapped him once again and of course took you since you have been chosen by Experiment F 001 to be his mate."

"Mate?" Hinata said with confusion and a red face. Sure, she had fallen in love with Naruto but for him to have chosen her… that was something that she never thought would have been possible for her to have comprehend at all.

Chuckling, Orochimaru calmly said "it's simple really. See, since Naruto has the animal instincts he also has the desire to take a female as a mate. And he had chosen you to be that mate. No matter how much he tries to fight those desires off, he can't help himself but to want you." Hearing him say that not only made Hinata's face bright red but it also made her want to be ill because she had to hear it from this guy. Either way, it was still hard to believe that Naruto had 'chosen' her at all…

"As you know, animals, all animals, choose their life long mate even if they don't seem like they do. Now, that his DNA had been imbued with the DNA of a fox, not to mention a 'Fox Demon' he will have the power to choose his mate and it just so happened to have been you." Orochimaru chuckled softly as he tried to go over some charts that were on a clipboard as if he was going over some last minute calculations for something though either way Hinata didn't like it.

There was no mistaken it, Hinata knew that this guy was nothing but bad news and nothing more. Narrowing her eyes, she glared "answer me, what do you want from me?! What do I have to do with Naruto?!"

Laughing, Orochimaru smirked as he said "oh, just something that we have always wanted to know." He walked over to Hinata and smirked at her before pinning her to the bed. Hinata stared at him with wide eyes as she tried to get him off of her. He laughed a little more before leaning forward, like he was about to kiss her. Just the thought of it made Hinata want to retch. Growling, the young woman kept on struggling, wanting to break free from this man's grasp.

"Let go of me!" shouted Hinata as she tried to push him off with her feet since he held her wrists with one hand and held them above her head. "I won't let you have your way with me! Get the hell off of me!" Orochimaru just laughed before he pricked Hinata with a needle with his free hand. Hinata didn't know what he was doing but all she knew was that she felt weird after he pressed on the plunger…

"Now, Experiment F 001 can do what he can finally do. Now, we would have done this with test tubes." Orochimaru said with a chuckle. Hinata just stared at him trying to figure out what he was trying to say. Her mind was already starting to go foggy. "Though, doing this all through test tubes wouldn't just take away all the fun from Experiment F 001 but it would also take much, much longer than it should since we haven't really thought about what was going on." He chuckled darkly before he pushed himself up and started to walk away.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hinata, her voice sounding almost like nothing but a gentle whisper as she tried to fight the groggy feeling.

Laughing, mostly to himself, Orochimaru calmly said "oh, you'll find out once your guest arrives." Before she could ask anything else, he had left the room. Hinata didn't know why but she felt a little light headed, whatever was in that needle, it made her feel weird. Shaking her head, the young woman tried to get herself to think straight. But it seemed like the power of that needle was stronger than her strength of will because it was starting to become a losing battle.

Shaking her head, the young woman tried to get everything to clear but no matter what she just couldn't escape its hold over her. Moaning, she covered her forehead before looking up and that was when she saw someone opening the door. There were two doctors. One with red hair that almost touched his shoulders, he wore a white lab coat like the last man, Orochimaru, and a woman with blue hair held up in a bun held by a hair pin. Hinata looked up and saw that they were holding onto Naruto's arms, his eyes looked glazed over as if he was drugged or something.

"It seems that Orochimaru already gave her the drug… It won't take very long for them to get the test started." Said the woman with the blue hair.

"Indeed." Said the red haired man as he unlocked what looked like handcuffs from his wrists and pushed Naruto through the door and locked the door after the closed it. Hinata rushed to Naruto as he was just shoved into the room like he meant nothing to them, which she thought was rather odd since he should mean at least something. Even if she hated to admit it, he was their experiment, and she really did hate to have admitted that.

Naruto blinked slowly as he lifted his head to stare at Hinata. He just stared at her as if he was trying to process what was going on. Well, with what was going on around him… Hinata knew that he had to have had the same needle as she did why else would he be as glazed like this? Sure, she wasn't like this, yet, but it was still hard for her to see this.

"Naruto are you okay?" asked Hinata, hoping that there would be at least some kind of self-awareness from him. Though he just tilted his head at her before pulling Hinata close and just stared at her. The young woman couldn't help but blush softly when he held onto her. Even while she just stared at him, she could feel a weird emotion building up within her and it made her a little worried though those emotions were slowly fading from her self-conscious…

Naruto just stared at Hinata with his sea blue eyes with a deep emotion that she knew was love. The longer she stared at him the more she knew that what Orochimaru had told her was right. Naruto had chosen her, he had chosen her to be his mate though to be honest it was still rather weird for her to have thought of the word 'mate' when she was human, not an animal. Hinata didn't know what she was to do, though what she did know was that she had to try to fight this or they both may end up doing something that they would both regret later.

Shaking her head, the young woman whispered "we can't do this Naruto… please…" though, even as she had said those words, they felt empty. She wanted him, so much so that it should be a crime. Naruto held her tighter in his arms before he pressed his lips against hers, wanting to hold her for as long as he could. The blue haired young woman knew at this point that it may as well be too late to turn back now. There was nothing that she could do about this now…

No matter how much she wanted to stop this, how much she wanted Naruto to stop his actions and for them to try to think of a way to escape that they wouldn't be able to stop. Not after those injections of those weird drugs that she figured… was a drug that just made them lust for the people that they loved… This, of course made her think of a 'sex drug'… Would they both hate themselves after this? She didn't know… the only thing that went through her mind was this…

_'Will we be saved in the end?'_


	15. The Beast Awakens

Naruto groaned softly, he didn't know how long he had been under the effect of that drug that the doctors gave him. All he knew, was that he and Hinata… _'I can't believe I did that to her…'_ thought Naruto, he couldn't believe that the doctors would have gone as far as forcing them to do that. Sure, he still didn't fully understand the concept of the whole 'taking a mate' but he still knew what it meant, for the animal part of him… the demon part of him…

_'I had claimed Hinata…'_ thought Naruto while burying his face into his hands. He had felt so disgusted with himself right now, hating the idea that he had forced himself onto Hinata because of that drug. Though, ever since the doctor's got what they wanted, Naruto himself wasn't allowed to see Hinata. In fact, it was as if they were doing whatever they could to prevent him from seeing her until they could prove that she was proving her worth. Whatever that worth was, he wasn't sure what it was since they didn't tell him anything about Hinata what so ever…

The very thought of what they were going to use her for made him sick… whatever that would be. There had to be something that would make them want to keep using Hinata. Rubbing his forehead, the young man tried to think on what he was to do.

Pushing himself up onto his feet, Naruto looked around as he tried to think on what they were going to do to him now. Once they got what they wanted, what were they going to do with him and Hinata? There was no way that they were just going to let him and Hinata go right? After all, they wouldn't just let them go since they would know way too much about this. There was just no way that they would get out of here alive if the doctors had their way…

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto tried to think on what had happened that day. When he was being brought to the room that Hinata had been in. He knew that they had injected him with something so he would both relax so he wouldn't have killed that doctor, and so he would do what they had wanted with Hinata. All of it was still so confusing for him but what he also wanted was to make sure that Hinata didn't hate him. In fact, he had hoped that she would forgive him because it wasn't his fault that it had happened in the first place.

Getting to the bars, Naruto carefully wrapped his hands around the bars so he wouldn't get a shock. "I want to see Hinata!" shouted Naruto, wanting to see the blue haired woman so badly. Sadly he didn't get an answer at all. In fact, it seemed like they didn't answer him just to screw around with his head. Sighing softly, the young man ran a hand through his hair as he leaned the side of his head against the bars before letting out a sigh.

Why did it have to be this way? Why was it that he had to be kidnapped in the first place and have this happen to not only himself but more over Hinata? Sure, he knew that it wasn't right for them to test anything like this on anyone, but for them to bring an innocent woman like Hinata into this made his blood boil over. Sadly, he knew that he couldn't do anything, no matter what he wanted to do. Sighing softly, the young man waked away from the bars as he tried to think on what they could do… Dear lord, he hoped that everything would be okay, that he would be able to get past this whole thing but no matter what he just couldn't get over the ever consuming guilt that managed to swim its way into his heart.

"It's my fault that Hinata got caught up in this whole thing…" whispered Naruto as he let out a sad yet soft sigh.

Looking over at the cell door, Naruto wondered what the doctors were doing now anyway. The pretty much had what they wanted… even if he still didn't really know what it was. Growling, Naruto took a few steps back as he tried to think if he rammed the door if he would be able to get out of here. Maybe that would be what he had to do in order to get himself out of here. There just had to be some way for him to get out of here without depending on luck.

Narrowing his eyes into slits, the young man prepared himself… he was going to slam this damn gate open and he would be free as can be. Smirking, Naruto believed that he had a chance, a chance of getting out of here with his own strength. Nothing would stop him, not this time anyway.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto rushed forward and slammed his shoulder into the metal bars. No dice, but that didn't get him to give up. He went back and rushed forward again and again. Naruto didn't stop, he would keep slamming his weight and strength into the bars, hoping that he would be able to weaken the bars enough for him to break these damn things and he would finally, be able to break these damn things and go to find Hinata. At least with scent, he could track her without a problem, though it was trying to make sure that he didn't get caught is the problem.

Screaming all the more, Naruto slammed his shoulder into the bars; his shoulder had started to hurt though at the moment he didn't give a damn. Even when the bars had started to produce electricity, he kept on slamming into the bars. _'I'll save you Hinata; I won't allow you to stay in this hell hole any longer!' _declared Naruto as he shoved his weight into the bars one last time, only for the bars to give him a much stronger jolt. Causing him to scream and fly into the wall across the room, then land on the floor.

"Well, well, well… I guess he didn't want to stay in the cage anymore." Said a doctor, Naruto didn't know which one it was, nor did he care. All he knew was that he had to get out of here and save Hinata. "Don't worry, you'll see your mate soon… even if it'll be for the last time…" Looking up, Naruto saw the doctor pull out a needle as he opened the cell and started to make his way toward the young man. Naruto didn't know what was going on though what he did know was that he wasn't going to like it…

"Leave me alone…" moaned Naruto before the needle pricked his neck… and darkness had engulfed him once more. Though before he had fallen into the darkness, he could have sworn that the doctor had said something that sounded like this…

"You have one last task… and you will do it whether you like it or not."

* * *

Hinata groaned a bit as she tried to get herself comfortable. She had known that this was going to happen when she started to come around all those months ago. The doctors here had wanted to use her as a breeding machine, though that was only if the child that she carried was just like Naruto. Though, she didn't know if that was going to be the case since she was after all human, the child would carry her DNA as well as Naruto and since Naruto, in a sense was still human, it would mostly be human than demon or animal or whatever Naruto had been turned into.

Looking down at her belly, the young woman couldn't believe that her first child had been created in a place like this. It made her sick that it had happened this way, instead of how she had always dreamed it would be. Her, married to the man she loved, and on a romantic honeymoon where she could just enjoy herself but… it didn't seem that would happen now because she was pregnant here, and now…

It had been months since she and Naruto had… well, done that but she knew that it couldn't have been helped. The doctors had used some kind of injection that increased their lust and sex drives that would drive them to… well… do that with the person they loved or at least felt something for along those lines. _'At least, that's what I keep telling myself…'_ Hinata thought to herself with a small frown on her face.

Hinata pushed herself off of her bed, with some difficulty and started to walk around. She had to do something besides lying down in bed all day or she would go insane. Looking down at her pregnant belly, the young woman knew that this was going to be difficult to explain to her father… at least if she could get out of here. Looking toward the door, the young woman tilted her head before making her way to the doorway, hoping that maybe she would have some idea as to what was going on.

Every morning, they would do something, like trying to look at the baby, testing if the baby was progressing properly and so on. Though they never told her anything and it was her baby… hers and Naruto's. At least that was something to be happy about. It was the baby of someone she loved, but just not created how she had wanted.

Pressing her ear against the door, the young woman thought that she would have heard what was going on outside, though so far she didn't hear anything. In fact, it was way too quiet for her liking. Narrowing her eyes, Hinata looked down at the lining of the doorway and thought that she could pry it open with something. There had to be some way to get it open right? Shaking her head, Hinata moved around the room as she tried to find something that she could use to pry the door open.

Looking in the closet, nothing, looking under the bed (with great difficulty) nothing… There wasn't even anything that she could use in the bathroom or in the nightstand. It was as if they had suspected that she would have tried something like this.

Rubbing her forehead, the young woman didn't know what more she could do to make sure that she got out of here with Naruto. It almost seemed like it was impossible for her to do anything… Sitting on the bed and had started to cry into her hands. Why was it that nothing ever worked for her anymore? She had tried nothing but to keep Naruto safe and now this had to happen because she had brought him to that stupid ball her father wanted her to go to.

Why was this happening anyway? If they hadn't have kidnaped Naruto in the first place, he would have had a wonderful life, he would have had been raised like a normal human. Then again… if that had happened, would she and Naruto still have found each other? Would he still have had feelings for her in anyway or would he only think of her as another girl that he wouldn't have thought about? Shaking her head, the young woman knew that this was how it was meant to be. Why else would it have happened in the first place? Sniffling softly, the young woman took a deep breath as she tried to get herself under control, she knew that she shouldn't allow her emotions to get the best of her but damn it, it was because of the hormones that were being so unbalanced…

Suddenly, Hinata had started to hear something going on outside of her room. Blinking, Hinata tilted her head, it sounded like there was some kind of battle going on. Maybe it was Naruto. Maybe he had come to save her!

Soon, the door was kicked down, causing Hinata to yelp out in shock. Walking into the room was a tall man; he had tanned skin though not overly tan. He had long white spiky hair pulled back in a ponytail pulled back at the nape of his neck. He wore a long black trench coat, black pants and a red shirt. Next were his shoes, they looked like sway shoes but they weren't as new, in fact it seemed like he uses them to fight… The next thing she noticed was the red lines that ran under his eyes, almost like he was crying tears of blood.

"Hello Ms. Hyuuga. I've come just in time." Said the man with a big smile. The more she stared at him, the more she remembered seeing him in the lab… or at least, she saw him when she was first brought in this lab with Naruto.

"What are you doing?" asked Hinata with confusion. She was still a little confused as to why this was even happening, and even why it was happening now of all times. Shaking her head, the young woman just stared up at the man as she said "who are you and why did you kick down the door?" The young woman tried to think on the reasons for why he would be here in the first place, though no matter what she just couldn't think on what he would be doing here in the first place.

The man chuckled as he said "my name is Jiraiya, I was hired by your father to infiltrate the lab when he saw that there was activity going on here and that there shouldn't be anything out here." Hinata frowned a little… was this what her father has been up to lately? Shaking her head, the young woman tilted her head as she wondered what else her father was trying to do… Maybe even what her father's so called business trip really was.

"Why did my father find interest in this place?"

"He figured it had something to do with where the Mayor's son was. I found a young man trapped down here and looked over his file. It didn't say much though, as soon as I knew that he was being held here for some experiment, I unlocked his cuffs and allowed him to escape from this place." Calmly said Jiraiya before he smiled a little more. "What I hadn't expected was for your father to tell me that you were the one to have found him. I knew it was him as soon as he had described what Naruto looked like to me and that was when I knew he would be in good hands."

Looking down, Hinata asked "why did you decide to break me out now?" This was something that she had to know as to what was going on. What was going on as to what was going on, there was no way that he would have wanted to wait for something to have waited before something bad had happened. There just had to have been another problem, but she wasn't sure if there was something else that was going on.

Jiraiya looked out in the hall before turning back to stare at Hinata. "I couldn't have done anything even if I wanted to. If I had done something too soon then they would have suspected something. The only way to make sure that this lab isn't emptied before anything else; I had to set up bombs everywhere I went. This took longer than I had thought after getting all the information saved onto a file for me to give to your father so it won't be used ever again."

The young man ran a hand through the two locks of hair that framed his face before he gave a tired sigh. "I have to blow up this lab today because they're going to remove the collar from around Naruto's throat. When they saw that the children you carry only have a tenth of Naruto's strength, they said it would be better to just keep testing humans." When Hinata's eyes widened, the white haired man knew that she was surprised by not only of him saying 'children' but about the collar. He had a feeling that Naruto would have told her about the collar.

Chuckling, Jiraiya calmly said "you're having twins. Anyway, we have to hurry up and save Naruto. If they remove that collar, there is no telling what kind of damage he could do as a mindless animal." As soon as Hinata had heard 'mindless animal' that was when she stood up on her feet and narrowed her eyes as she told him that she was going with him no matter what. The young woman just glared at Jiraiya and it was easy for the man to tell that she was definitely Hiashi's daughter. Chuckling, the white haired man said "alright, follow me but don't get in the way or you would have to be careful or you may hurt the little ones."

Hinata nodded; at least she had some sense not to hurt the children. Though, Hinata couldn't help but wonder if this was the bad feeling that she had yesterday. Was there a way to stop this from happening before Naruto was turned into a mindless animal? She remembered the look on Naruto's face when he had told her that of his fear of losing himself to the animal he was deep within, she knew that she couldn't allow that to happen to him.

It would be the last thing that these doctors would ever do to her. Narrowing her eyes, Hinata calmly said "what are we to do if Naruto can't be saved? There is no way that you would… would you?" Jiraiya stared at Hinata with a sad look on his face before he looked away before nodding… confirming her fear. "You can't kill him!" shouted Hinata.

"It may be the only way Hinata. I'm sorry."

Sniffling, the young woman followed Jiraiya, knowing that it may be the only way but, she wasn't going to just give up hope on trying to save Naruto. There just had to be a way to save him without taking his life. Maybe if they got the collar back on him or if there was something else that they could do to help him? She wasn't sure, though the young woman knew that there was always a way to something, even if it seemed pointless.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata kept on walking down the halls, it was rather weird that she didn't see anyone; in fact it was as if they were all busy with something. What the hell was going on anyway? Frowning, the young woman looked up as she asked "where is everyone?"

"The lead scientists and a few of the others went to the room that Naruto is in; otherwise the others valued their lives too much and tried to leave. I don't know if they got out or if they were shot." Said Jiraiya as he looked around, trying to be as careful as they could be so if there was the odd chance of someone wondering the halls, they wouldn't get caught. Hinata knew something about this since her father had tried to teach her to sneak into other areas of the house without being caught. Sadly, that was her worse skill ever. But at least she was able to be careful with where she stepped but it made it hard due to the weight of her pregnancy…

Though at least she could make do and try to manoeuvre with the weight that she had put on since becoming pregnant and try to make no sounds as she walked though that shouldn't be too hard since the floor was concrete. Taking a deep breath, the young woman kept on walking as she tried to get herself to calm down though it was only getting harder and harder with every step that she took. "How far do we have to walk?" asked Hinata as she looked up at Jiraiya, she found it amazing how tall he was. Thinking that maybe he was tall due to genetics or if he somehow managed to stretch his spinal cord which, she found a little hard to believe.

"Not too far, though we still have to be careful Hinata. They wanted Naruto to kill you now since you were still pregnant that way they could also kill the children." Calmly said the white haired man. Hearing that still made chills go down Hinata's spine. It was still scary to hear it from someone that they had wanted to kill her also so they could kill the children that she carried.

Inhaling softly, the young woman wouldn't allow this to happen. She had to make sure that Naruto lived, that he would be around for their children's birth. For him to be around their kids when they're growing up so they could all live a happy life. This was the kind of life that Naruto had lived in, a life as a test subject but not, she was going to give him a life as a father so he can be happy. It was the way that his life should be… and she would make sure that Naruto had a happy life forever…

Closing her eyes for a moment, Hinata felt the twins moving, as if they sensed her resolve. Yes, they could sense what Hinata was feeling, they could sense the inner turmoil that she was feeling. It was only natural, if they were only a tenth of what Naruto was, then it would make sense that they could at least sense things better than normal unborn children. Looking over, the young woman saw that they were coming to the end of the hall, did that mean that they were getting closer to where Naruto was or did it only mean that they were only going to have go down another hall? Dear god she hoped that wouldn't be the case, she was already starting to get tired of walking…

As she walked, the young woman tried thinking about the kind of future that she and Naruto would have if they managed to get out of here alive. She knew that it would be a happy life would be in their future. One where she and Naruto would be surrounded by laughter, joy, happiness… The twins would help to bring that laughter to Naruto and Hinata. Taking a deep breath, Hinata could imagine that Naruto would make the children laugh, and keep so many people safe so long as he didn't just allow people to find out about his powers or abilities or maybe he could join the police force since Naruto wants to do good so badly…

Inhaling softly, Hinata smiled softly as she thought about that kind of future. Though, she couldn't help but wonder what though… if that future would be possible for her and Naruto. The thought of them never being together made her want to cry, though she had to stay strong, she had to make sure that she never shed a single tear or else they would think she was weak at the moment, or even an easy target thanks to her emotions being unbalanced right now. She didn't need to trouble Jiraiya anymore than she already is though it still had her a little curious as to what was going to happen as soon as she and Jiraiya got through the door.

"Ready Hinata?" asked Jiraiya as he reached for the door knob that would take them out of the hall and possibly, to their next destination. Though, she had a feeling that it was behind this door that they were there since Jiraiya would know this place better than she or Naruto would. She just nodded and watched as the white haired man opened the door.

Walking through, Hinata stared in shock as she saw the black haired scientist standing by Naruto. His hands were wrapped around Naruto's neck as the blonde haired young man was sound asleep with his arms and legs chained up against the wall. Orochimaru smirked as he looked over at Hinata and Jiraiya as he said "ah, so you've finally joined us Hinata… You're just in time… _for your death!"_ he shouted the last part just as he had removed the collar from around Naruto's neck.

As soon as Orochimaru moved away from the young man, Naruto's hair started to turn red, not just any red but red as crimson, red as his eyes when he was angry… Naruto's fangs started to grow over his lower lip and she could faintly make out the whisker marks on his face thickening, his claws growing and his hair becoming wilder than they have ever been. Hinata just stared with wide eyes as she whispered "Naruto…" under her breath.

Naruto's human ears disappeared and were replaced with the crimson fox ears atop of his head, and his now nine swaying crimson tails appeared behind him… Hinata let out a choked sob as she tried to rush forward, but Jiraiya stopped her. "Naruto!" shouted the young man…

The young man's eyes snapped open, revealing crimson eyes so dark they almost looked black, his pupils narrowed into slits… all he did, was let out an animalistic growl…

**Evil Cliff Hanger no Jutsu!**


	16. The Heart Knows

Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had heard Naruto tell her before that he feared the beast that was just below the surface. That the beast would come out if the collar was ever removed. All Hinata could do was stare at the young man as she watched Naruto thrash about, trying to break free of his bindings. It almost seemed like she had lost the Naruto that she had loved forever, but there had to be a way to save him… there just had to be some way for the blonde haired fox man to come back to her… there just had to be something.

Naruto roared and screamed as he tried to break free, the roar was horrible. It vibrated through the room to the point that Hinata could even feel the vibrations through the ground. "We may have to kill him," said Jiraiya.

"No! There has to be a way to save him." Hinata said as she glared at the white haired man. She knew that it was dangerous to try to save him now but she wouldn't give up on him. There was just no way in hell that Hinata was going to give up on Naruto. The thought of losing him forever made her want to cry, but she kept those tears pent up inside for now. She just had to make sure that there was something that she could do for Naruto… there just had to be something, anything… but what?

"Now… he is nothing but a mindless beast that only knows one thing. To kill…" said Orochimaru with a dark chuckle. His eyes were wide, but held a crazy light in them. This man was downright insane. There was no way that he could be sane after this. Turning an innocent young man into a mindless beast that only knows how to kill and nothing more, the thought of that… the thought of what this man had done to Naruto made her want to attack him but she couldn't or risk harm coming to the twins. "Now that he has turned into a mindless beast, I order him to kill you… the children you are carrying don't have the power I need… Once I've perfected this… I can give myself the power that I so rightfully deserved then I can rule over the world!"

So that was his plan? To test out a way to turn humans into 'demons' and then turn himself into one just to rule the world? He really was just insane. Shaking her head, Hinata shouted "he's not mindless! Naruto is the kindest man I know! He isn't a beast!" Jiraiya just stared at Hinata for a moment, as if telling her to stop talking. Well, she wouldn't… she wouldn't stop talking, maybe if she spoke enough Naruto would know her, would remember her… that was all she wanted. If he knew who she was, remembered who she was then well, she would be able to… to bring him back.

Orochimaru just smirked as he looked at Hinata and Jiraiya. There was something in his eyes that told her he was going to do something. What could there be for him to do that would make Hinata want to run for her life? She didn't know, though she knew that this was going to be something that would have her afraid but nothing was going to stop her… she had to make sure that nothing happened… but how? Taking a step back, the young woman tried to think on what she was to do, there had to be something, anything that she could do to get Naruto to return to her but how?

Looking around the room, Hinata noticed some of the other doctors. There were only three other people in the room with Orochimaru. A man with red hair that grazed his shoulders and hid his eyes from view, and of course he had pale skin. He wore the same thing as Orochimaru… hell, all of them did. Must be the main uniform or something for this place… Standing next to the red haired man was someone with spiky orange hair. His eyes were a soft brown and his skin was a little tanned. Then, there was the woman that stood next to them. She had light blue hair that was held up in a bun atop of her head, amber coloured eyes and she also had pale skin. She almost seemed… emotionless while the red haired man was sad and the other one had a grin on his face.

Weird… very, very weird…

Maybe Orochimaru tested something on them as well, to freeze their emotions in just one emotion or in that one woman's case, emotionless. She wasn't sure though what she did know was that they would be a problem if a fight happened. Looking around once again, the young woman saw that there wasn't really anyone else in the room with them all. Maybe everyone else did take off; they must have valued their lives too much to stick around to see what was going to happen though maybe it was for the best.

Orochimaru smirked as he said "after Experiment F 001 kills you two, I'll have him chained up once again before I let him loose on the town for him to destroy it." The young woman narrowed her eyes. She wasn't going to allow that to happen; she would save Naruto before that happen. No matter what, she would save the blonde haired young man, even if she got hurt in some way, she wouldn't allow this to happen to Naruto. Knowing the young man as well as she does, if he hurt someone while in this state, or even killed them, he would never forgive himself and would go into a state of depression that he may never come out of, not again anyway.

"You're just insane! Naruto would never do what you want! He's a human being!" shouted Hinata.

"Oh? You think he's a human being? Then try telling that to him!" shouted Orochimaru before he slammed his hand on a button, releasing Naruto's restraints. The once blonde haired young man fell to the ground, letting out a dark growl as he pushed himself up onto his feet and looked around. His now crimson hair looked wild, at least more so than usual. Orochimaru smirked as he said "go now Experiment F 001. Kill them then, we can go to rule the world!" Naruto turned his gaze onto the black haired man and just growled at him. In fact, the way he was growling almost sounded… defiant or something. Like he was rejecting Orochimaru's orders.

"What are you doing you experiment?! I ordered you to kill them! Get rid of them and be done with it you stupid beast!" shouted Orochimaru as he grabbed what looked like a whip. Is that how the pale skinned man had treated Naruto all these years? With a whip? If that was the case why didn't he tell her? Or, was it that he couldn't remember because he was in this form?

Naruto growled and tackled Orochimaru to the ground and started to attack the black haired man. The young woman covered her mouth in horror as the young man started to attack and rip Orochimaru to shreds, clawing him, biting him and just plain ol' beating him to a bloody pulp. It was a sight that she never wanted to see, the way Naruto just ripped the man's skin like it was nothing more than paper.

Not wanting to look anymore, Hinata went to hide in a small hole that was in the wall, she had no idea how long that hole has been there but at the moment she wasn't going to complain about this. Once the young woman managed to get herself comfortable in that hiding hole, she just looked out and covered her mouth and nose so her heavy breathing wouldn't be heard.

Naruto roared as he ripped off Orochimaru's head and threw it across the room. It didn't land near Hinata thank god, she would have screamed and that would have told everyone where she had hidden. The young man growled, his eyes looking angry, like something had really pissed him off. There had to be something that would have caused him to have such anger… Whatever that was, Hinata knew that she had to find out what it was, and find some way to calm him down. Though she wasn't sure how she would be able to do that…

The two boys rushed toward Naruto as they held needles in their hands. Looks like they wanted to sedate him so he would calm down. Though for some reason the young woman didn't think that it would work… At least, it wouldn't be that easy for them. She knew that it wouldn't be like that, not at all… Looking up, Hinata saw that Naruto roared as he jumped up onto his feet, his nine tails whipping wildly as he tried to get them away from him.

Naruto roared, screamed, and slashed at the two men. Hinata knew that this was only going to end like it did with Orochimaru. He was going to kill them like they were nothing but prey. That made Hinata want to cry more, she wanted to stop him so badly, but she didn't know how. The collar that Orochimaru took off well… she didn't think it would work and not to mention, there was a chance that Naruto had only ripped that to shreds as well as the black haired man.

Just watching would be enough to give Hinata nightmares, but she knew that there had to be a way to get Naruto to stop. That there had to be some way for him to snap out of this control of his inner beast. Whatever it was, she didn't know though what she did know was that it would be something that may reach his heart… whatever that may end up being.

The red haired man screamed as a hand went through his side, Hinata knew that Naruto's claws were enough to cut through flesh… he wasn't going to stop. There was no way that he would ever stop. Looking over at Jiraiya, he held something in his hand, it looked like a gun. No, he was trying to shoot Naruto but the once blonde haired young man was moving too much and wouldn't be able to get a clear shot. So that had to mean something right? Though she still couldn't be sure, since there was no way of knowing how many bullets Jiraiya had. He could have dozens and dozens of bullets and would still be able to hit him, or maybe he only had a few bullets left.

The blue haired woman could have sworn that she heard Jiraiya curse under his breath, almost as if he didn't want to shoot Naruto, but thought that it may be the best thing for him. Hinata though, she still didn't like the idea of killing Naruto. She tried to push herself up onto her feet but was having some difficulty due to her belly hindering some of her movement but that couldn't be helped. Maybe if she could just get up onto her feet she may be able to stop Naruto in her own way… it may be the last thing she could ever do for him but it would be worth the try right?

Grunting, Hinata had kept on trying to get herself up onto her feet. It was still difficult for her to move even if she could turn to her side, it made it a little tricky for her to do that but at the moment, she didn't really care at the moment. Taking a deep breath, the young woman managed to turn to her side as she tried to slowly crawl out of the hole in the wall, hoping that would be enough for her to get out of here.

Suddenly, Hinata yelped when she felt someone grab a hold of her. Hinata screamed as she came face to face with the woman, her amber eyes almost seemed like they were filled with hatred. "If he hadn't have met you… we wouldn't have had to kill you. Then Orochimaru, Yahiko and Nagato would still be alive." Hinata just stared at the woman with wide eyes; she knew that this woman wanted to kill her because her friends and master or boss was killed. It wasn't her fault that this happened, they could have left Naruto alone in the first place after he had escaped and now she was blaming all of this on her…

"You should have left Naruto alone in the first place!" shouted Hinata before slapping the blue haired woman across the face. There was no way that she was going to take this kind of abuse from anyone. If there was one thing Hinata knew what to do, it was to put all of her strength in her hands or fists. Either way, she would be sending some power into her hands.

Though the blue haired woman didn't seem to like it at all. In fact, if she could move her face into any kind of emotion, Hinata figured that it would be rage. How she knew that, it was that she could see the rage burning within her amber coloured eyes. Hinata never knew that she could see so much rage in anyone's eyes before in her entire life, but at the moment the only thing Hinata knew was that she had to get away before anything else happened. But it seemed that no matter what, she couldn't get away from this woman.

Hinata didn't know what she was to do; it was as if time had slowed down for her. The woman pulled out a scalpel and that was when she knew that this woman was going to not only killing her, but to kill the twins that were growing within her. Hinata knew that this woman was going to gut her like a fish so she could remove the twins, and for the young woman to watch the twins die…

"Stay away from me!" shouted Hinata, struggling to get away from this crazy bitch. This woman was just as crazy as Orochimaru, maybe more so, or maybe just a notch below being as crazy as he was. Either way, Hinata struggled and tried to get away, she tried kicking but knew that it wouldn't be like that since her belly would be in the way and not to mention it would shift her weight to her falling over and it would end up with her falling flat on her back and may end up causing damage to the children.

"You and those brats need to die!" shouted the crazy woman.

Hinata kept on struggling; trying to get this woman away from her though Hinata figured that it was going to be a losing battle. The children must have sensed their mother's fear as they kept on moving around, as if trying to fight this woman off themselves. Whimpering, Hinata kept on trying to shove this woman away with what strength that she could muster into her arms, trying to shove her with all her might, all of her strength. Sadly, it almost seemed futile as the woman just shoved Hinata into the wall, pinning her there. Eyes widening, Hinata stared at the woman with fear in her eyes.

"Any last words bitch?" said the crazy, insane blue haired woman.

The young woman couldn't think of anything right away. She knew that this may be the end of her though it would stop her from trying to find some way for her to get out of here right? There just had to be something that she could do but no matter what she just couldn't think on what she should say, what would be her final words. Maybe it wasn't meant to be, that she wouldn't have a happy future with Naruto and the twins after all. In fact, maybe it just wasn't meant to be like that at all, that it had only been some crazy dream that she just could never have, could never experience for herself first hand.

Inhaling softly, Hinata tightly shut her eyes as she tried to think on what she should say. Even as she felt time slow down around her, the young woman just couldn't think on what she was to say or do. In fact, it almost seemed like this was just how it was meant to be. That she would die because of this crazy ass bitch that wanted to kill her because of her twisted sense of revenge. Not to mention, it had been Orochimaru's orders to kill her because the twins would only have a tenth of Naruto's strength and powers.

"Naruto! Help me please!" shouted Hinata.

She knew that it was futile, but she knew that it had been worth a shot. If Naruto was still there, still deep down in his heart and soul, just below the surface then maybe there was a chance that Naruto would come to save her. At least, if he did come to her, it would make her feel better to know that he was protecting her even if he ended up turning against her. That was the only thing that made the young woman happy, even a little bit, was that small amount of joy to know that if Naruto was himself he would have been able to save her.

Suddenly, Hinata felt something, no more like she sensed something. Opening her eyes, Hinata saw that Naruto had appeared behind the blue haired woman's back and grabbed her before throwing her away from Hinata. She couldn't believe this, but the young man that had gone into a crazy beast had just grabbed a hold of the woman and was going to kill her. Hinata slid down onto the floor as she breathed heavily; it felt as if she had been holding onto her breath this entire time.

Hinata tried to get herself to calm down; she wanted to make sure that she was calm and collected right now. If Naruto had responded to her cries for help, did that mean that he was still in there? Still trying to break to the surface? That had to mean something right? After all, there was just no way that he would have just killed that woman and ignore Hinata while trying to kill her… if he wanted to, he could have killed both of the two women at the same time instead of just killing them one at a time instead.

Speaking of which… Hinata looked over and saw two bodies lying on the ground. He really did kill them, but it wasn't as bad as it was with Orochimaru. Maybe Naruto had sensed the evil in him being much greater than those two men, she wasn't sure but at the moment it may not even matter in the first place.

Gulping, the young woman tried to get herself to calm down, yet that was almost impossible for she could hear the sound of flesh being ripped open and the woman bloody murder. It was as if Naruto was even ripping her very soul apart, though there was something weird about the growl that he was producing. In fact, it sounded different… different than it was moments ago when he was attacking Orochimaru and those two other men. His growl almost sounded like… he was being protective.

As soon as it had begun, it had ended… Naruto slowly started to make his way toward Hinata, his eyes still crimson as was his hair, tails and ears. It was as if he was still trying to fight to the surface though the beast that dwelled within him was winning, and had tried to remain on the surface forever. "N… Naruto?" Hinata said with a hint of fear in her voice, not sure if he would attack her or not, not sure if he was trying to keep the part of him that still cared about her and others around him… or, if the beast that was within him, that was on the surface was trying to make sure that it stayed in control.

He knelt in front of Hinata and just stared at her. His eyes narrowed into slits as he just stared at her. It was as if the young man was trying to figure out what she meant to him though just couldn't seem to figure it out. Hinata just stared at Naruto, tears filling her lavender coloured eyes as she just stared at him. It was sad, to see Naruto like this and knew that it was going to reverse all the progress that she and Naruto had gone through just to make sure that he could live a normal life.

"Naruto… do… do you remember me?" Hinata said, her voice shaking a bit in fear. Thinking that he wouldn't remember her, that he would forever be like a beast. Naruto tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out what she was saying. In a way, it was like when he had first woken up at her home. He had acted like a curious animal and now, that was how he was acting right at this very moment.

Her tears started to spill and rolled down her cheeks as she stared at Naruto. It seemed like she had lost him forever and now, she would never be with him… Not if he acted like some wild animal. Suddenly, Naruto had done something that she hadn't expected from him at all. In fact, it almost seemed like he had returned to his normal self, even if it had only been a moment. For, as soon as her tears had started to roll down her face, Naruto reached out, careful of his claws and gently started to wipe away her tears.

He… he was wiping away her tears like when she had first started to cry in front of him. There was no mistaken it, Naruto had reverted a little bit back to himself. Looking up at him, Hinata carefully lifted her arm, not wanting to make any sudden movements in case she scared him, knowing that if he was just like a wild animal at this moment that he may end up attacking her if she did a sudden movement. Inhaling softly, Hinata grabbed a hold of his wrist and gave him a soft yet gentle smile before placing his hand on her belly. "Feel that Naruto? The… the twins… they want to meet their father when they're born… how about… we just go home okay?"

"Hinata be careful! He may kill you!" shouted Jiraiya.

"I trust Naruto…" Hinata said with her gentle smile still in place.

The young man just stared at the blue haired young woman for a moment. As if trying to think on what it meant though he just stared at her stomach when he felt the movement from the babies that Hinata carried. Tears started to roll down his face as he said "I… I… I'm… going… to be… a father…?" It seemed that he was starting to come out of his trance, for his eyes had started to turn blue, slowly but surely he was returning to the man that she had fallen in love with.

Maybe on some level, Naruto knew that Hinata was his 'mate' even while he was in that beast form of his. That was why he never attacked her, or even tried to kill her when he had reverted into that beast. Naruto blinked slowly, his crimson hair had started to turn blonde once again. Every single strand was becoming bright blonde as it had been before he had turned into this beast. As were his tails and ears.

Soon, Naruto had returned to being himself and groaned softly. Hinata hugged Naruto as she started to cry. She couldn't believe that he had returned to normal but at the moment, she didn't care. All she cared about was that Naruto was himself again, and that he had broken the beasts hold over him once and for all… now, they just had to find a way out of here…


	17. Explosion

Naruto knew what he had done. He wasn't sure how he had been able to tell but he figured it was because he had some control over himself. Rubbing his face, Naruto took a shaky breath… it was terrible that he had killed them but deep down the young man knew that it was the way it should have been. If they weren't dealt with soon then they would have kept coming after him and Hinata or worse, they would go after the children.

Looking down at Hinata, Naruto blushed softly as he stared at her… even with her stomach being round and big, he still found her beautiful. Looking away shyly, the young man helped Hinata to her feet as he held her close in his arms. It was rather amazing that he could have children with anyone, even if he wasn't sure how it all worked. Maybe Hinata would tell him one day when he could mentally handle it. He gave a soft smile to Hinata before he turned his gaze to the white haired man and tilted his head to the side. "Who are you?" asked Naruto.

The white haired man looked at Naruto as if he was seeing him for the first time. This, in a way was true though Naruto couldn't believe that this man could be a good guy but, from the look on Hinata's expression it told the young man that this white haired man was a good guy, that he wouldn't have done anything.

"My name is Jiraiya, I was hired by Hinata's father to sneak into this lab…" he started and went into detail as to how Naruto had been released. To how Naruto had been able to escape so easily the first time and of course that he had tried to get Hinata out of here and to safety. Naruto just nodded, listening to the story carefully. It was rather amazing that this man had done so much for Naruto and Hinata. If it hadn't been for him, then the young man would have been trapped in this place until he had died of old age or sooner. This had made Naruto happy to know that he had been given a chance at life because of him.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto felt a little better knowing that he had someone to trust here at this lab. Even if he never saw many people here in the first place. Though, it was rather odd how Hinata's father had known about the lab in the first place, yet, he wasn't going to complain about it because if it hadn't been for that, then Naruto knew that he wouldn't have been found, and of course he wouldn't have escaped and then, there was the fact that he wouldn't know anything about the world if it hadn't been for Hinata.

Looking over at Hinata, he saw that she had just smiled at him. Maybe she was thinking about the same thing that he had. It must be, after all… her smile was just so… bright and beautiful. There was more to this smile than he could think of, now that he thought about it, Naruto couldn't really think about the word but… maybe it was because Hinata just looked like she was glowing with beauty. Maybe that was what he was trying to think though that was only what was on his mind.

Looking around, Naruto saw the dead bodies of the scientists and frowned a bit. He knew that their deaths was for the benefit of mankind, knowing that if he hadn't done what he had done then they would only keep doing what they think would help them rule the world. Well, that would have happened though he just shook his head… wanting to shake the images from his mind. Yet, no matter what, he just couldn't get the images out of his head.

The way they had screamed for him to stop… them begging for mercy. The way their blood just stained his hands and claws… in a way, it made him think that many people were right about him. That he was nothing more than some wild animal that had no right to live. Closing his eyes, the young man wanted to have those voices and images to leave him alone… he wasn't a monster. Hinata never saw him as one so there wasn't a point in him being a monster. It didn't matter that he was no longer a human but it wouldn't stop him from living the life of a human. He would make sure of that.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Hinata as she gently grabbed a hold of his hand. Opening his eyes, the young man looked at Hinata and saw the concern written all over her face. It was cute, the way that she would stare at him… Naruto couldn't help but smile gently at her before pulling Hinata as close as he could and buried his face in her neck. It almost seemed like her scent alone was enough to help him calm down and to relax. Though, the young man knew that there one thing that would always cheer him up and it would always be Hinata.

"Yeah, I'm okay… I just needed to hold you close. Your scent always relaxes me." Naruto whispered, letting out a deep breath that brushed against her neck. Hinata shivered a bit, Naruto found it a little cute how Hinata had just shivered like that. Taking a deep breath, the young man pulled back and just gave Hinata a gentle smile before looking over at the white haired man as he saw that he was looking at some kind of device, but what really caught Naruto's attention was the way his skin had gone pale.

He was almost too afraid to ask, though Naruto knew that he would have to ask sooner or later right? Inhaling deeply, Naruto calmly asked "why do you look so pale?"

Jiraiya turned his pale face to stare at the two young adults and gulped a bit before he gave a nervous chuckle. "The bombs have been activated… I can't stop it so we only have half an hour to get out of here and of course to get far away enough for us not to be blown away by the force of the blast." As soon as he had said that, Naruto and Hinata just stared at him with wide eyes. They wanted him to just be kidding, yet the serious and yet frightful look in his gaze told Naruto that he was dead serious.

"Let's get out of here." Said Naruto as he lifted Hinata in his arms and started to run as fast as he could, though he would have to follow Jiraiya since he had no idea where they were going. As they ran through the building, Naruto looked around and of course had noticed that there was no one around. Now that he thought about it, the other experiments that have been in lock up must have been destroyed.

Thinking about that made Naruto want to cry, though he knew that he couldn't cry, not when he still had four lives to save. Hinata, Jiraiya and his unborn children. Closing his eyes, the young man focused on the sounds that were being made through the building. Naruto could hear everything, from footsteps, to heavy breathing and their panicked hearts. The young man had always found it amazing that he could hear that much, though Naruto didn't bother to voice his amazement; there wasn't really a point to be honest.

Opening his eyes, Naruto sniffed the air, the air around them was stale and it had some kind of weird scent to it. He didn't know what that scent was, but he didn't like it. All he knew was that he hoped that the source of the scent was never found or if it moved, which he highly doubted, stayed away from him and the others.

Looking ahead, Naruto tilted his head when he saw Jiraiya had stopped. It was as if he was trying to figure out where they were going. "Don't tell me you don't know where to go!" shouted Naruto, trying to keep his emotions in check. Even though he had gained control over himself, he still didn't know what would happen if his emotions went out of whack.

Jiraiya gave a nervous laugh as he said "I've never been down this way before… so… yeah I have no idea how to get out of here." Son of a bitch… of all the directions they had to go through it had to be the one that he's never been through. Of all things! Shaking his head, Naruto sniffed the air, maybe if he could locate the scent of the ocean that would be something for them to follow? That had to be something right?

Frowning, Naruto had a little trouble trying to locate the scent, though from what little he could smell, he knew that it was far away but he just hoped that they could get out fast enough before the bombs… is it implode or explode? He didn't know what the difference was really and at the moment he didn't really give a damn. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto tried to focus on the scent of the ocean, hoping that this would be the way to get out of the building. Inhaling softly, the young man started to lead the way, he knew that this would have to be the way out; at least he was hoping that would be the case.

"You sure this is the way out Naruto?" asked Hinata, tilting her head in that way that Naruto couldn't help but blush at. It was so cute, man… he didn't know why he was acting like this… okay he did, it was because he was in love with Hinata but he knew that there had to be something else right?

Giving Hinata a soft yet gentle smile, he calmly said "I'm trying to find us a way out. If I can just keep following the scent of salt water, it should lead us to the beach. We'll be out of here in no time flat." He couldn't help but smile at Hinata, it was rather amazing that he could enjoy this time with Hinata, even if their lives were in danger because of a bomb. Hell, this was the first time they spent any real time together in months, and he was going to make sure that he spent every moment of it even after they get out of here.

Sniffing once more, Naruto led them on ahead, running as fast as he could as he followed the scent. Salt water was an amazing scent, so long as it was the ocean. He wasn't really sure that the difference was from ocean water, to adding salt to a normal glass of water but at the moment he didn't really give a damn. All that mattered was that he would be out of here soon and he would finally be able to live a normal and happy life with Hinata that was the only thing that mattered to him right now and nothing else.

Making a sharp turn, Naruto made sure that Jiraiya was still following them. He had to admit, for an older man, Naruto was surprised that he could keep up with him. Either way, Naruto was just happy that he wouldn't have to worry about the older man, and that they would be out of here in no time flat. Chuckling to himself, the young man saw light at the end of the hall and knew that they would be out of here in no time flat. Though, for some reason that scent that Naruto had also smelt, it was near…

In fact, it was very close, almost as if it was right next to them and that had him a little concerned. Suddenly, a loud roar is heard, causing Naruto to yelp and jump out of the way as he looked up and saw a giant fox. It stood on its back legs like a human would, in fact its furry body was human-like, but had the hind legs of an animal and the long arms of a human with a single tail behind it and fox ears atop of its head. Naruto didn't find anything human about this thing besides its body shape.

Gulping, Naruto set Hinata down on her feet as he said "Jiraiya, I want you to take Hinata and get out of here. I'll distract this beast long enough for you guys to escape, I'll be right behind you understand?" Hinata and Jiraiya looked like they wanted to fight Naruto about that, that it was stupid for him to fight that beast. Narrowing his now red eyes, he said "look, I just know that we won't get past this thing, it was once an experiment like me, but unlike me this thing lost its mind and humanity turning into a beast. Killing it would be an act of kindness! Now go!" Letting out a roar, Naruto's fox ears and tail appeared before he jumped at the beast. He wasn't going to let anything happen to them, not ever.

Looking up, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he locked eyes with the beast. This must have been the first fail of the testing, why else would they have kept it for so long? Unless, they had wanted to destroy it since they had started to kill off the other failures but hadn't had the time too until recently. Why that was, he wasn't sure though he didn't really give a damn.

The beast let out a loud roar as it swung its claws at the young man. Of course, Naruto had been able to jump out of the way in time. He wasn't sure what he was to do though what he did know was that he would be able to stop this thing. But, the real question would be if he could stop it in time. Shaking his head, the young man jumped up into the wait, using his many tails to grab onto the pipes that ran along the ceiling so he could get high enough before letting go and throwing himself at the beast's face.

Roaring out in rage, the giant fox fell over, surprised that Naruto could throw it off its feet so easily. The blonde haired young man smirked as he landed on his feet, being careful not to just go in blindly swinging his claws at this creature. "I'm sorry, but just know that this is for your own good… for your own safety." Naruto said with a sad tone in his voice.

No matter what, Naruto knew that it was just sad… this person, man or woman, had been taken like he had been and used as a test subject to be a weapon. It was sad no matter what. It made Naruto thankful that he hadn't lost his mind that he had met Hinata who he had fallen in love with. Taking a deep breath, the young man rushed forward and swiped his claws at the beast. Biting its flesh, ignoring the taste of iron and copper as it flew over his tongue. At the moment, Naruto didn't really give a damn if the taste of blood made him sick. All he knew was that he had to save this beast no matter the cost…

Naruto yelped when the beast slammed him into the wall. As if telling the young man to 'let me the fuck go right now' though Naruto just dug his claws into the fox's flesh, hoping to hold on. There had to be something that he could do. Sadly, the young man didn't know what more he could do, and he knew that he was running out of time. If there was one thing he knew, it was that he would have to finish this and fast, or else he wouldn't be able to get back to Hinata alive.

Soon, the beast grabbed Naruto with its free hand and threw him into the wall, pinning him to the ground once Naruto fell over. The young man just groaned softly, he didn't know that this thing was so strong, looking up, he stared into the eyes that were so much like his. Blood red, though the difference was that there wasn't a single ounce of humanity left within those crimson orbs. "I'm sorry… you must be in so much pain and torments to live like this. To live like a monster… But, I have too much to live for and I just can't allow you to stop me. I'm sorry…"

Naruto dug his claws into the beast's hand, causing the giant fox to scream and howl as it let go of Naruto. The young man jumped up into the air and slammed his body into the beasts. He had to make sure that he took this thing down and fast, he didn't know how much time he had left since he didn't have that timer thing like Jiraiya did and not to mention, he didn't really know how long a minute was. Though he just hoped that he would get out of here in time, though the more he fought against the beast the more he started to notice something.

Naruto had started to see red flashing lights, and they were starting to become more frequent. Did that mean that those were bombs, and if that was the case did the rate of flashes meant that they were close to going off? Oh god…

Shaking his head, Naruto looked up and let out a loud scream as he jammed his fist into the beast's chest, hoping that maybe a blow to the heart would kill it once and for all. After that, Naruto looked at the beast's face, and for a brief second, he saw something flash in those red eyes. It was as if… the beast had found peace at long last. Looking around, Naruto saw the lights no longer flashing… "Oh fuck." He said…

* * *

Hinata looked back and frowned… she and Jiraiya were just standing there, watching as she and the older man waited for Naruto to come out of the building. Though, she wasn't sure what was going on. In fact, it almost seemed like Naruto was taking much longer than he should right about now. Frowning a bit, she couldn't help but tilt her head as she tried to figure out what could be taking so long. Was the beast that strong that it kept Naruto for itself or was it something else? She wasn't sure, and it only had her more worried for Naruto.

"What could be taking him so long…?" asked Hinata, her voice cracking a bit as she thought that maybe there was something else that was happening that she wasn't aware of. Dear god she hoped that wasn't going to be the case, the thought of never seeing him again made her worry and fear for Naruto's life. Gulping, she turned to stare at Jiraiya and saw that he just shrugged and shook his head, a sign that he didn't know what was going on and that it had her worried about what was going to happen…

Suddenly, the building had exploded, causing Hinata to stare with tears filling her eyes… no… "No, Naruto!" shouted Hinata, trying to stay standing on her feet. Though it seemed like her legs wouldn't support her anymore. In fact, it almost seemed like her legs had just turned to jelly, making it seem like she just couldn't support herself anymore. Her tears were nearly endless as they flowed and rolled down her cheeks.

If Jiraiya hadn't been there, the young woman would have fallen over; she didn't know why this had happened. Naruto had… no, that can't be true! It just couldn't be true that Naruto was gone. There was just no way that it could be true, the thought of never seeing his smiling face again, of the way he stared at her… the very thought of it made her so heartbroken. "It'll be okay Hinata… he died protecting us, protecting you and the children." Said Jiraiya, hoping that it would calm Hinata down, even if it was only a little bit.

"Shut up!" shouted Hinata, not wanting to hear it. Yes, she knew that he did it to save all of them, but did it really have to cost Naruto his life? There was no way that it should have been this way, she just didn't want to accept it. Running toward the remains of the building, Hinata started to scream for Naruto. Hoping that he was still alive, that somehow he had survived the blast and that he was just out cold or something. At least, that was what she was hoping for anyway.

"Naruto, where are you! Please answer me!" shouted Hinata, trying to think on where he could have been. She wasn't sure where the explosion would have taken Naruto from the sheer force of the blast but it had to be somewhere around here right? There just had to be at least one place around here for the young man to have ended up, no matter where it would have ended up of being.

Hinata sniffled, more tears started to spill over her cheeks as she couldn't help but sob into her hands. Why did it have to be this way? The only thing that Naruto had ever wanted was to live a peaceful life, she knew that just by looking into his eyes from the moment he had first awaken. Awakening as a frightened man, only to be happy and filled with joy. The idea of him never experiencing life to the fullest only upset her all the more.

Fate was really a cruel thing that was for sure. Sniffling sadly, the young woman tried to get herself to calm down, though it seemed that no matter what she just couldn't get herself to stop crying. Must have been because she felt so heartbroken, a feeling that she never thought she would have felt in her entire life. It was a feeling that she must admit, is a lot worse than she had first thought it would have been, and it only got worse the longer she cried. Why did this have to happen? Was it too much to want for Naruto to have stayed alive just so he could be with her and be happy for the rest of his life?

Wiping her eyes, the young woman looked over at the remains of the building, unsure what she was to feel now. It all seem like her entire body had gone numb. Maybe that was just another thing that heartache tends to cause. Though the young woman just knew that this was how it may have been meant to be. That this was supposed to happen, even if she didn't like the idea of that happening to her. Wiping her eyes, the young woman tried to get herself to move, but it seemed like she was just frozen in place. Like her body just wouldn't listen to her.

Jiraiya had finally caught up with her and sighed softly. Hinata didn't notice him but she did know that he was there in a way. The only thing she knew was that someone was there with her and that they walked over to her. "Hinata, come on… I have a boat that will take us back to the main land." Calmly said the old man as he tried to get Hinata to move.

Just as they were about to go, there was a weird sound coming from a small section of the building. Looking up, Hinata saw rubble moving aside, and coming out of the remains of the building was the giant fox monster that Naruto was fighting. But… how?! How was it alive after that explosion? There was just no way that it could still be alive.

The sound of groaning was heard, making Hinata want to run away as fast as she could. Though soon, a familiar voice was heard. "For the love of god this thing is heavy!" shouted a voice, causing Hinata to look again, just as a body shoved aside the dead body of the beast. It… no way, but how was it possible? Sure it was what she wanted but it was still a surprise either way!

"Naruto! But how?" asked Hinata, a bright smile on her face.

"The beast's body provided me protection for when the bombs went off. Just glad I guessed right, I wouldn't have gotten out in time by the time that I killed this thing." Chuckled Naruto before he walked over to Hinata and kissed her gently. "Now… I'm hungry; can we get something to eat so long as it isn't fox meat? I can't get the smell of burnt fox fur and flesh out of my nose…"


	18. The End

It was hard to believe… after everything that Naruto and Hinata had been through this seemed to be the hardest on Hinata. She was giving birth to the twins at long last. Naruto though, he had to stay in the waiting room since he did get a little carried away and had threatened the doctor… Not to mention that he blamed himself for causing her this kind of pain. Looking around, Naruto saw that many people were in the waiting room with him, his parents, Hinata's father and sister, not to mention the old guy Jiraiya.

In a way, Naruto found it to be a little easier for him to wait for Hinata to have the twins though; he couldn't help but wonder if he would be a good father. All his life, the blonde haired young man had lived without a father, had been raised well until maybe a little over a year ago and now… well, he just wasn't really sure if he was ready to be a father.

Closing his eyes, Naruto placed his chin on his folded hands while his elbows rested on his knees. Would his children be tormented or feared that they would be like him. Well, okay, he knew that they wouldn't be 'just' like him since they would only have about ten percent of his strength and power. Honestly, wasn't a hell of a lot compared to him but the more they were like Hinata the better for him. Yet, it didn't stop his worries, his fear…

Running a hand through his hair, the young man tried to think on what he could do, maybe if he kept his mind busy it would help pass the time. Looking up at the clock, the young man couldn't help but wonder what he was to do… Turning his gaze, Naruto stared and saw that his parents, Minato and Kushina, just smiled at him as if they were proud that he was becoming a father. It was rather weird for him to see his parents after so long but it couldn't be helped… he finally had people to call 'mom' and 'dad' and it made him want to smile a little more.

Though, it was Hinata's father that had made him nervous. Yes, when he had heard that Hinata was pregnant with Naruto's children, it made the older man pissed at Naruto and demanded that they got married.

It had been a small wedding, mostly just an old traditional one from what he had been told since he and Hinata wore these robes that were called 'kimono's' or something. Either way, he didn't mind it all that much; it was kinda fun even if they couldn't do much since Hinata was pregnant. Though it had been fun no matter what, then again any time he spent with Hinata was nothing but fun no matter what.

Inhaling softly, the young man couldn't help but think back on the times when he had to deal with Hinata's weird cravings. When she would get mad at him over the smallest of things. In a way, it was as if their roles had been reversed, instead of her taking care of him, it was him taking care of her. That made Naruto smile a little, and made him feel a little better… Over the course of Hinata's pregnancy, he had been talking to Sasuke, who had offered Naruto a job since all he really needed was to know how to fight and protect people. Being a cop though also required him to know the laws of humans but at least it was teaching him something…

"So, Naruto are you excited about being a father?" asked Minato, snapping Naruto out of his trance. Blinking slowly, the young man looked up at his father and frowned a little. He let out a soft sigh as he told Minato just how he really felt. That he was scared, that he wouldn't be a good father because of him spending his most of his life in a lab. It was something that made him wonder if he would even be a good father in the first place. He had no fatherly experience for him to use to help raise his own kids.

Minato frowned at his son, showing Naruto that he was in deep thought or, he was just upset about his son mentioning never being raised by his parents. In a way, that made Naruto wince, he knew that him being kidnapped was still a sore spot for Minato and Kushina, but that couldn't have been helped right? It wasn't their fault; it was that woman's fault that had kidnapped him in the first place.

Taking a deep breath, Minato calmly said "Naruto, you do have some kind of experience to use." Naruto frowned a bit as he stared at his father. What did he mean by that? Tilting his head, the young man saw the weird smile on his father's face as Minato continued. "You were tormented by those doctors, things that no one should have to go through. You can use that to your advantage so you know what 'not' to do. As with how Hinata had treated you, you know what you 'could' do and don't forget, Hinata is there to help you raise them as well."

Naruto couldn't help but stare at his father, as if he had just said something that made absolutely no sense, but at the same time made a load of sense. Wait, was that even possible for that to work? Giving himself a mental shake, Naruto nodded to his father's words, in a way his father was right. He knew how not to treat a child, after all he had been treated poorly until Hinata had found him that day in the rain, and now he had a great life. Even if he had been treated as an animal and wasn't really human anymore. Yet, he would use these powers for himself, and use them to help people who needed it.

"Excuse me…" said a nurse, causing Naruto to look up. The nurse had long blonde hair, pale blue eyes and a soft smile. Her outfit was a purple top with loose fitting purple pants. Naruto just stared at her, hoping that she would have some kind of good news for him. There had to be something, there just had to be any kind of good news for him. Any at all! "Is a Mr. Naruto here?" asked the nurse.

"I'm… I'm Naruto." answered the young man; almost sounding a little scared that he didn't want to know what was going on. Thinking that something bad had happened to Hinata and the kids, dear god please don't let it be that. For the love of god please don't let it be that!

"You're the proud father of two healthy babies. A girl and a boy." Said the nurse with a bright smile. He just stared at the nurse for a moment. Her smile was still bright so did that mean that they were all okay? That nothing bad had happened to Hinata or their children? "Please follow me." Said the nurse suddenly, making Naruto snap out of his thoughts and follow the nurse. Maybe it would be okay, that everything would be just perfect the way everything had turned out for them. Hell, the young man bet that maybe there was really a god up there that was looking down on him.

Sniffing the air that surrounded him, Naruto winced a bit. There were so many different scents in this place; it was a wonder that he didn't pass out in the first place. Maybe it was best that he didn't try to locate Hinata after all with his sense of smell and just keep following the nurse.

Looking ahead of him, the young man blinked a bit as he looked at everything that surrounded him. It was rather odd that he could handle being in a hospital now. Then again, maybe that was because these doctors were ones that helped to heal people instead of trying to hurt people like how the ones had only hurt him. Giving a sad smile, Naruto took a deep breath as he started to relax a little.

Staring at the nurse, he wondered if this nurse was only smiling so much because she was helping people, or if there was something more to it… _'Stop it Naruto, people aren't out to get you anymore… You don't have anything to worry about anymore…' _thought the young man as he tried to get himself to stop thinking like that. Or, maybe it would be one of those things that you never really get over, like when Hinata had told him that when her mother passed away, she never really got over it…

_'Yes, that is how it'll be for me… being in that lab will never lessen its hold over me but keep a bit of its grip on me for the rest of my life…'_ thought Naruto with a sad smile before he shook his head, for the time being he just had to focus on the happy thoughts. That was the only thing that mattered to him and nothing less. Looking up at the ceiling, Naruto saw the lights moving past him as he walked… he couldn't help but notice just how long this hall was for him… it almost seemed like it was never ending.

Well, it could be that or he was just in his own world once again and maybe time was just slowing down around him. Making sure that he kept up, Naruto tried to picture what the kids would look like… he wondered if they would look like Hinata, or if they would look like him. It would be funny, if they looked like him since he had wanted them to look more like Hinata than himself. If they looked like Hinata, then maybe there wouldn't be a risk of them being called a monster… that he would be able to be happy, seeing his children happy and enjoying the life that he never had.

Inhaling deeply, which was a big mistake… even with using his human sense of smell, the hospital was still a terrible thing to smell. It made him want to be sick though he knew that he couldn't delay any more time than it was already taking just to get to Hinata's room. Hell, he just wanted to run through the hall and toward her room though knew that he couldn't do that or else there would be a risk of them knowing that he wasn't human.

All of this waiting and walking… it was getting on his nerves so badly right now that it just didn't seem funny in the least. "So, you're a new father or this isn't your wife's first time being pregnant?" asked the nurse, causing Naruto to almost jump out of his skin. Wait was that even possible? Ah well, the nurse looked over her shoulder as she stared at him, her smile still in place.

"No… I… I'm just becoming a father." Said Naruto, his face tinted pink. It was still so new to him… the thought of becoming a father, the fear but so long as he had Hinata with him the whole time through this, he figured that he would do an okay job in raising the babies. Inhaling deeply, he whispered "I'm rather scared of raising kids but… I believe I can do it because I have Hinata by my side."

"That's good. Raising children is difficult alone, but with those around you who love you is enough to raise a child." Said the nurse with her smile still in place. In a way, hearing that made Naruto feel a little better, maybe it wouldn't just be him and Hinata raising the twins. He knew that his parents loved him no matter what and maybe… that would be more than enough, just like with Hinata's father loving her to be more than enough… "Well, here's the room…" said the nurse before walking away.

Looking into the room, Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing… Hinata lied on the bed, holding two squirming bundles in her arms. Her face was a little red and covered in a thin layer of sweat and her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. She wore a simple white hospital gown but to him? He's never seen someone more beautiful. "Hinata…" whispered the young man before he carefully made his way toward the worn out woman. Hinata looked up at Naruto and just gave him a bright and cheerful smile. It was rather amazing that she could look at him like that, giving birth to their children and not to mention, and the unbearable pain that she had to go through.

"Hello Naruto… would you like to see them?" Hinata asked with a bright smile on her face. Blushing a little, Naruto gulped before he grabbed a chair and pulled it over to Hinata's bed. He had wanted to meet the twins for a while but, he never thought that meeting them after all this time would have him so damn nervous. After all, wasn't it normally a first impression that mattered after all? Or did that only work with adults and not newborns?

Peeking over at them, Naruto saw the little girl first. She was the splitting image of Hinata, though had soft looking blonde hair and ocean blue eyes much like his. In a way, it made him think that he was looking into himself, well if he was a woman anyway. Smiling a bit, the young man turned his gaze and blinked in awe as he saw the little boy… the little boy looked just like his father. Though had Hinata's blue hair and lavender coloured eyes. What he had also noticed though was the three whisker marks that adorn his cheeks, making Naruto want to cry…

Both of his children were perfect. It was just so amazing that he could have children with not only an amazing woman, but someone who could love him even knowing what he was. Smiling softly, Naruto reached out, holding out his index finger toward the little girl who just blinked her wide blue eyes at him as if trying to figure out if he would hurt her, or her mother. Though it seemed that she had figured out whom Naruto was and just grabbed a hold of his finger and giggled. "I picked out some names…" whispered Hinata, still sounding a little tired from giving birth.

Looking over at Hinata, he gave her a soft smile as he chuckled. "I'm sure I'll love the names that you picked. After all, you picked my name even if, surprisingly enough it was the name I was born with." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice and smile. Giving his wife a gentle smile, Naruto asked "what are their names?" He had a good feeling that he was going to love their names no matter what they have been.

Hinata giggled softly as she started to answer Naruto's question. "The little boy, I named him Kiyoshi. I thought… about how pure and innocent you were and the name Kiyoshi appeared in my name to match the purity of both our love and how you were when we first met." She giggled a little more as she nuzzled their son's cheek, causing the little boy to let out a soft giggle as he tried to reach up and grab a hold of Hinata's blue hair that draped over her shoulders.

"What about our daughter?" asked Naruto with a tilt of his head, he couldn't help but stare at their daughter. She was perfect, and adorable. Just like her mother though he also thought that Kiyoshi was perfect as well. Then again, maybe all parents thought that about their child or children no matter what. He couldn't really be sure as to if that was true or not, though at the moment he didn't really care if it was true or not.

Hinata let out a gentle sigh, a smile formed by her soft pink lips. "I picked Aoi… because of her blue eyes that look so much like yours. I've always loved your eyes; it was like looking at the ocean." Hinata answered in a soft whisper. Her smile was so radiant and bright, yet soft and gentle… belonging to someone with nothing but a pure hearted woman.

Smiling softly, Naruto chuckled a little before kissing Hinata's forehead, then he kissed Kiyoshi's and Aoi's cheeks. The children giggled and cooed softly as they snuggled into their mother. Aoi released Naruto's finger before she let out a soft yawn and started to snuggle into Hinata's chest. Naruto had to admit, that was just so cute, and he couldn't help but pull Hinata a little closer to him after he sat on the edge of the bed and sighed softly in content before kissing Hinata gently.

"Ya know Hinata… I wonder if Kiyoshi and Aoi will enjoy their lives… that no one ever finds out about my past. At least, no one other than our family… I don't want to have to go through this again, and I definitely don't want them to go through what I did… All I want for them is to have a peaceful life."

The blue haired woman nodded at Naruto, knowing that this had been bugging him for a while now. Though that couldn't have been helped since it was after all, something that they both feared. Hinata knew what it was like to be used in some way or another as a test subject. Even if she was mostly going to be used to create some kind of army of beings that were like Naruto. Sadly when they found out that the child or in this case children, would only have ten percent… No, he wouldn't think about that anymore. He only had to look toward the future and nothing more… and nothing less…

* * *

"Daddy, Kiyo won't give me back my doll!" shouted eight year old Aoi. Naruto looked over the papers that he had to go over for a criminal that had tried to rob a bank, but there had been something fishy about the way the crime and evidence just seemed a little too easy… at least, that was what Sasuke had told him. Staring at his eight year old daughter, Naruto couldn't help but smile at her. She looked so much like Hinata, in a way, it made him think of when he first met Hanabi, and thought that she was a smaller version of Hinata, not it was Aoi that made him think that. Her blonde hair had grown, just brushing her shoulders, and her bright blue eyes shined like they did the day she was born. She wore a pretty pink t-shirt and a pair of purple pants with matching purple shocks. He had to admit, that was cute.

"Hm… Aoi, go see your mother and I'll see if I can get your doll back." Said Naruto with a smile before setting the papers down on the table and pushed himself up onto his feet. The young father watched as his daughter ran to the kitchen as Hinata was baking the birthday cake for their eighth birthday. It was just going to be a party for close family since the kids never did make friend's, must be because they fear their strength like he did…

Making his way to the toy room, the blonde haired fox-man saw that his son was holding onto the stuffed fox doll that Hinata gave Aoi last year for the twin's birthday. Kiyoshi held onto it tightly, like he was afraid of something. Frowning a little, the young man made his way to his son and sat down next to him. "Aoi tells me you won't give her back her doll. Why is that?" asked Naruto as he tilted his head to the side. It did make him wonder why he wanted to hold onto the doll when before, he hated the idea of even going near the doll because it was a reminder of what Naruto was…

Kiyoshi turned his head as he stared at his father, blinking his pale lavender eyes staring at his father with a hint of sadness. Weird… his eyes almost reminded Naruto of his own eyes when he knew that he wasn't like everyone else… at least, not like Hinata and had tried to make sure that he could keep it that way. "What's the matter?" Kiyoshi turned his head away; his spiky blue hair almost seemed to droop from his mood, covering his eyes. "Daddy… am I a freak?" asked Kiyoshi.

Blinking his eyes in confusion, Naruto tilted his head as he asked "what makes you think that Kiyoshi?" The little boy sniffled a little before he held the stuffed fox tighter against his black shirt and pulled his black clad legs closer to his chest as if trying to shield himself from his own words.

"Fox ears appeared on my head…" Kiyoshi responded with a sniffle, like he was about to start crying. Naruto stared with wide eyes for a moment before letting out a soft sigh. Wrapping an arm around his son, Naruto pulled him close before grinning his wide grin. Kiyoshi looked up at his father with a frown, pale lavender eyes staring at him in confusion which was easy to see that the little boy was trying to figure out why he was smiling like that. "Why are you smiling daddy?"

"Simple, Kiyoshi, just because you have fox ears, or even end up with tails like I do… someone out there would always accept you. So long as you just have one person besides me, your mother and sister… you'll be happy. That's how it was for me when your mother accepted me." Naruto calmly said, his smile turning from a goofy grin to calm and gentle. Chuckling softly, he lifted Kiyoshi in his arms as he said "come on, let's give your sister her doll back and see if your mother is finished making the cake, I bet we can all lick the bowl and spoon."

Kiyoshi smiled at that, if there was one thing Naruto learned over the years, it was that nothing made anyone happier than to lick cake batter." When they walked into the kitchen, Naruto smiled when he saw Aoi sitting at the table, licking a small spoon that had some chocolate cake batter on it. Hinata sat next to their daughter, licking vanilla batter, seems like she was making marble cake this year.

"Oh, Naruto, Kiyoshi, what batter do you two want?" asked Hinata with a bright and cheerful smile on her face. Over the years, Hinata hadn't changed one bit… Naruto figured it was because she just had that kind of body, one that would stay young for a certain amount of time… maybe it was called 'a baby face' or something. Chuckling a little, Naruto grabbed himself and Kiyo a chocolate covered spoon before sitting down.

Looking over at Kiyoshi, Naruto calmly said "Kiyoshi, do you want to say something to your sister?" The little boy blinked his eyes for a moment before letting out a soft sigh and turned to his sister, giving her the fox doll back and of course telling her that he was sorry. Naruto smiled happily; maybe he really was a good father after all. He never knew that this was what it would be like to have a family and now he can experience that first hand with his own kids. Even as they grew and learn, Naruto was as well.

Smiling happily, Naruto calmly said "how about we all finish up our treat and get back to decorating for the party." Everyone cheered… and Naruto could only smile as he enjoyed his life with his family… In fact, Naruto didn't think that his life could get any better than this that was for sure…

**The End**

* * *

and that's a cut everybody!

*everyone in the story cheers and move away from the set*

Naruto-man, I'm amazed that this story is done now... well, time to get to other stories to work on... gotta make money for bills.

Hinata-so, Fire Inu Princess, what are you gonna work on now?

Me-oh, maybe some more short stories to mess with Naruto a little more, maybe hire the Slendy Twins.

Naruto-NO! NOT THEM!

*the slendy twins appear next to me*

Me-oh! Slenderman, Slendyman, I wasn't expecting you is something wrong?

Slenderman-when we heard that you were done with this story we thought you could use some help to keep Naruto in line and- where did he go?

Hinata-he ran

Slendyman-time to get him back  
*he takes off*

Me-well... that's it! everyone I hope you've enjoyed this story thus far and I'll get to work on my other stories! later!


End file.
